Sri
by QoD-Dev
Summary: Third Part to Tying the Grudge Knot ZaDR' Suffering from the loss of their child Zim and Dib try to cope with the sadness, the eptyness, and each other, but it seems the whole world, maybe even the universe, is against them and their beloved Finx.
1. Prolouge

OMG WHAT'S THIS!? WHAT IS IT!? I DON'T KNOW! You'll have to read it.

Co-authored with TSI, I can tell you that much.

Jhonen owns Invader Zim.

* * *

A black and white comedy blared light from the TV throughout the whole room, animating it in sound and static and flashes of light that bounced off of the walls and created shadows behind the couch in dimly lit room.It was cold in the large living room. For some reason the house's temperature never responded like either of the two wanted it to. Instead, they had to huddle together in two separate blankets draped over both of them.The noise from the TV was welcoming. It beckoned their attention and strayed their thoughts, most of the time. The jokes were lame; old as the episode, but it was still good. It seemed like the only warm thing in the large house. It flooded the room and carried the thoughts away momentarily like a wave, pushing and pulling. That was how they liked it, compared to other options they could have gone with. This was best.

Zim's antennae twitched as the laugh track sounded to another lame joke as he snuggled against his human. HIS human. As much as he hated to admit it he had grown used to, then reliant on Dib's warmth and clinginess. Even so he would never admit to Dib that the cuddling comforted him. He just played it off as him letting the human take comfort in him, with the occasional return. The occasional return though was becoming much more frequent, as with now, Zim leaning up to place a kiss on Dib's cheek, then his lips, then again on his lips only harder and much more needy.

Dib shut his eyes in the kiss and tried to respond back to Zim in the same amount of effort as the Irken was placing on him, but he just couldn't find it in him. He groaned in the kiss, but neither from pleasure nor pain but as he took Zim by the shoulders and tried to pull him off.It didn't help that this alien was rubbing up against him chest to chest and had his arms around the human's neck that it made it so difficult to remove him, but simply, it seemed, Zim just didn't want to be removed. However much he loved his Zim, this exhausted him."What is it?" Dib asked as he finally peeled his lips off of Zim's, with a bit of tired concern in his eyes, as yes, he really did care about the other and wanted to make him happy, but expected something slightly different.

Zim looked at his human sadly. How could he not understand? Zim NEEDED him to understand! But it seemed it was no use. This was a dance they performed before, but it always ended the same way, with both of them landing flat on their asses. "It's nothing," Zim sighed, leaning against Dib once more to go back to watching the television, a bit of the silky green hair now growing from the top of his head almost falling into his eyes, though was not yet long enough to do so.The alien's large, round eyes turned to the window when he heard a small pitter patter sound starting to come from it, then turning into a constant and rapid pounding. Score one for the weather man.

Dib tried to ignore the rain the best as he could, however, knowing the Zim he had up against him felt exhausted when it rained, he gingerly wrapped a long strong arm around the other. His eyes were on the TV screen, but his mind was nowhere near. It was out with the rain. Vaguely, Dib would wonder time to time if he could use the rain to communicate. To put all of his feelings and emotion into one tear-drop of rain and have it lifted into the great open sky to drop on another's head, to perhaps explain all that has happened to him to that person.That would never happen though; that was impossible. He couldn't ever tell anyone what happened; nevertheless explain it through rain. What a silly preposterous idea that was!Not a drop of rain would ever hit him ever again anyway. He never left the house. He always got somebody to go grocery shopping for him, and he quit his work in every way. His day was consumed by TV and Zim. That was it.

Zim's eyes strayed back to the TV as he shifted in Dib's arms, moving so he was laying in the human's lap instead of leaning against him, careful though, of his arm which still hurt after a month. He was conflicted in so many ways right now. He tuned out the noise of the sitcom to listen to the rain as he thought. The rain was so much less distracting. He wanted to get up, get moving, DO something, but at the same time he wanted to stay laying there in the comfort of his strong human's embrace and just listen to the rain. He wanted to hurt Dib, that was an urge that never seemed to go away, but then he also wanted to hug him and kiss him and move against him to a rhythm no one could hear in such dirty, sinful ways. He wanted to eat yet starve himself, he wanted to die but he wanted to live, he wanted to return to his homeland and serve his Tallests once more but in the same breath he could say he wanted to murder his leaders for all the pain they put him through, he wanted to rip limbs off, he wanted to strangle them with their own organs.He was under no illusions regarding them anymore, but now he was hidden from himself under a veil of uncertainty. He used to be so sure of himself, but now he didn't know what to think.

Fluent conversation between the two only became more and more rare. Zim would try to start a conversation while Dib would abruptly answer to him, ending it quickly with little emotion tagged behind it. The man didn't mean to do so, it just happened. It was hard for him to communicate now. It no longer was about who he was but about what he had become was the reason he held himself back. What sort of man was he? He didn't even know.Though, he did know he had an undying amount of love for Zim, however unsure he was to how to be natural once more. Though, every once in a while he did assert himself and try to speak."Zim?" His voice was stiff, and he avoided eye contact for now.

"Yeah?" Zim replied quietly, the antennae closest to Dib twitching in case Dib didn't hear him over the sound of the TV and the rain. He shifted just a little so he could look back at Dib with his eyes, not completely turning back to the human. He'd grown to hate Dib's emotionless looks, or the tired way he tried to look like he cared, whether he really did or not.

"Are you still afraid of the rain from inside?" Dib asked in a near monotone droll.He tried. He really did. He tried so hard. He didn't want to talk right now but he felt that not only did he owe it to Zim, but that he needed this with Zim so much. After all, who would understand his position better than the Irken? Though, every word that came out just reminded him more. Every time he hugged Zim, it just reminded him more. Every time he heard his perfect voice it reminded him more. The other's very being was almost too much, but he tried. He tried for the affection he still held for his Zim.

"No," Zim said, shaking his head and turning a good part of his attention back to the TV. Slowly he sat up and looked at the spot on Dib's lap where he'd just been laying, saying, "I should probably go get cleaned, I haven't gone over myself with the cleansing chalk in a day or two." He looked up at Dib for confirmation that he'd gotten the message.

Dib's eyes fell on the Irken, uncomfortable with looking at him straight on unless he needed to."Okay." Dib gave an unsure nod while keeping his eyes stuck on Zim's stomach. The faster Zim left, the faster he wouldn't have to see it.

Zim stood up, keeping his blanket around him tightly as he quickly made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom where he dropped it to give himself a good once over, feeling the need to do this every so often. The weight hadn't lifted at all, pudgy reminders of the incident that befell Dib and himself a month ago showing through his tight, black shirt and hanging slightly over the hem of black hip huggers that used to make him look sexy. It was disgusting. He sunk to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest as he looked up at the ceiling, wishing he was still that height while standing, whishing he was a tiny little invader again, and Dib was just a neglected eleven year old boy with dorky glasses and no attraction to him other than the fact that he was an alien that just NEEDED to be cut open. He kind of wished Dib had caught him too, caught him while they were still young, and there was nothing between them. No deals, no emotional drama, no STUPID mistakes. Just a good old fashioned autopsy of a strange visitor from outer space."Like anything could be that simple." Zim laughed bitterly. "Great, talking to myself again, wouldn't Dib find THIS funny." "At least it's a conversation." Zim sighed sadly, letting his head fall forward and his chin connect with his knee. He spotted a smear of his own blood on the counter right in front of him. He opened the counter to find more of his blood. "That's right, that's where I hid the-" He couldn't bring himself to voice the rest of the event though he remembered it clearly. That was the day he finally gave up.He wished the knife was still in there. It would be so easy to end it. So very, very easy. But he knew he could never go through with it. No, it would be impossible to do something like that. He could barely cut a sandwich anymore.

When the old black and white show seemed too mesh its sounds together rather than have something understandable, Dib realized he was drifting off to sleep. He usually kept two ideals on sleep nowadays. One was that if he went to sleep, for however long he was asleep, he could have been counted dead for that long. It only made sense. He wasn't awake; he wasn't conscious for that long. He might as well have not been alive at all for that amount of time. Sleeping was a waste of life.On the other hand, Dib very much felt that he had to sleep. It wasn't that he was tired, exhausted, or spent like he was, but just that he didn't _want _to be alive through these days any more. It wasn't to say he didn't want to live- or did it? He just simply didn't want to exist. He'd rather the storm blew over him while he was stuck in hibernation. After all, it's hard to feel pain when you're not awake to enjoy it, unless one had a bad dream but the human never dreamed anymore. Not that he was aware of anyway.So he was stuck, unsure of himself; half leaning towards forcing himself to not waste the life he was _blessed _with, while half leaning to the gravely mortal death.

By the time he could decide, he had fallen asleep with the blanket draped around him on the couch.

Zim stripped himself down and cleaned quickly, not liking to spend too much time naked in front of a mirror, it just made him hate himself more. So when he was done he wrapped the blanket around himself once more and went quickly into the two men's shared room to pull on the nice, loose, black pajamas he insisted Dib get for him. Black was slimming, loose was comfortable and hid the ever hated fat. When he was changed he went back down stairs to find the sight of Dib sleeping. It was funny, in Zim's opinion, however depressing the thought was on a whole, how utterly unchanged Dib looked when he slept. There was almost NO difference to how Dib looked whether he was awake or sleeping. Either way he looked tired, lifeless, and sad, so very, very sad. His irken heart aching for the both of them Zim climbed onto the couch to lay behind Dib between the human and the cushions, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck needily.

An eye slowly hung itself open at the feel of those thin green arms wrapping around him. He had drifted asleep without his own consent. He rubbed up comfortingly against Zim, needing him just as much as the other needed him as well. A human hand lifted to lightly touch the green skin clinging around him.The barely conscious Dib mumbled quite softly. "I love you." Those three words had caused such problems, but at the moment, despite them still being filled with led and poison, it was the only medicine. It was medicine Dib didn't spill often, or often enough.He then nuzzled the cushion under him and tried to fall back into the world of no pain, in attempts to forget what he had just said and what he always felt now.

Dib's words were sweet, yet stung him so painfully. He grip around the human tightened and he wished Dib would say it again... and again... and again. But he knew Dib wouldn't, the human was showing his affection less and less often yet Zim seemed to need it more and more. He gave Dib another affectionate squeeze. He'd just lost everything he ever knew, was betrayed by the very people he'd devoted his LIFE to such a short while ago! Why couldn't Dib see that he needed him! That he needed someone! "Dib?"

"Yeah?" Two eyes opened slowly once more.

Zim hesitated for a moment, his mouth open to say something, but he closed it with a sigh."Nothing."

* * *

DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS YET!?

Zim: Me

Dib: TSI


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE! We're actually getting into the story now! And for all of you out there wondering, yes, this in the third and final part to my and TSI's 'There and Back' Trilogy meaning the sequal to Under My Skin which is the sequal to Tying the Grudge Knot!

That's right! We find out what happens after Zimmeh and the Dibbers lose their precious baby!

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning. The air was still and the room was quiet. Sweet music played downstairs from an ongoing TV long forgotten about over night. It was probably a corny romance flick; not that Dib wasn't interested in those or anything.The human sat on the far end of the bed. His eyes stayed glued on the carpet below. He knitted his fingers together and shifted his feet. His hair fell over his forehead like a waterfall of black string. He shifted in his feet here to there, hunching himself over to watch his toes press the floor.Why did it have to be this way?That was a question he asked every morning of his life as he would wake with regret. So many times had he thought to fall back on his old habit. So many times he wished he just had a bottle, just had something to swallow down the pain and the regret. Every time he tried though, every time he just almost gave in, he'd remember everything even more. He couldn't give into his addiction.Dib peered over his shoulder at Zim who was lying either conscious or unconscious, he wasn't sure, on the other side of the bed, back with a broken PAK facing him. Oh, how that PAK almost seemed to mock him sometimes.No; Dib couldn't give into his addiction. He was stronger now for it, wasn't he? He couldn't live with the same mistake he made only months ago. He was good now. However often the thought of suicide would return to him, he just couldn't give in. He just couldn't give in. This was his promise he made with Zim. They had to be strong together, no matter how far away they seemed. It was priceless.

Zim turned over, smiling about something in his dreams. The corners of his mouth twitched in a small laugh, something obviously amusing him as he reached out to Dib's side of the bed, whining when he found nothing there.Slowly he opened his eyes, his antennae going from up and twitching to low and limp. "Something wrong?" The alien asked his husband, reaching out further to tug at the hem of his shirt.

Dib watched the Irken for a moment. He removed his hand from his lap to caress it around Zim's cheek softly, only to return it to his lap once more. "No. Nothing." He spoke equally soft as his hands did just a second before.

"Then... lay back down would you?" Zim said with a small smile and an even smaller laugh, tugging at Dib's shirt. "I- I'm kinda cold, you know?"

"We left the TV on last night." Dib voiced quietly the importance of the sound from downstairs.

"So?" Zim asked, smile disappearing. "Please... please just lay down." The alien looked at Dib pleadingly. Why couldn't the human just cuddle with him? It's not like he had anything better to do.

Dib stared at Zim for a moment longer. Then his eyes trailed down onto the blankets. "Okay." He got back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over him in the process as he stared up at the ceiling in a dead stare.

"Thanks." Zim said, hugging Dib around his waist and pressing as close as he could to the human, and trying to press closer still. "It... means a lot to me... you know that right?"

"I know that," Dib said, sounding a bit drained despite the rejuvenating sleep. He placed an arm around Zim's back and gave it a light squeeze, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Zim moved his head to lay it on Dib's shoulder, running the claws of one hand up and down the human's side, saying, "I.. had a dream about us?" Trying to get Dib's attention, and maybe trigger his interest.

Dib made a participating groan of acknowledgement. Subconsciously his arm holding Zim lightly brushed up to Zim's neck where he began entangling his fingers into the Irken's silky green home-grown hair. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Zim said, clawing more at Dib's side. "Remember, that day when I gave you that back rub, and ended up tickling you?" The alien gave a laugh in remembrance of that day.

"Yeah," Dib remembered. That day was horrible up till that point.

"I had a dream like that... we were happy." Zim said, squeezing Dib tightly, hoping the human got what he was trying to say. He wanted to be happy with Dib, he really did, he was tired of making himself miserable, and he was tired of the both of them making each other miserable.

"Yeah." Dib said once again, now tagged with a drawn out sigh. He closed his eyes in thought, brushing Zim's hair lightly with the tips of his fingers.

Zim frowned pointedly at Dib for a moment before staring at the wall, his eyes almost not blinking at all. But, as upset as he was at Dib, as upset as he would always be at Dib, he couldn't let go. The human was all he had left. Just a single, once loving human. He often thought back on how he used to take that love for granted, using it to keep Dib always by his side but never appreciating it, and now he didn't have it, yet now it was the only thing he wanted. Well, that and Finx, but he knew that was as likely as getting Dib to give him a strip tease (though now that Zim thought about it anything is possible with a few grams of various recreational drugs and the ever tempting and addictive alcohol).

"What were we doing...?" Dib asked, withdrawing a breath and keeping in mind Zim's feelings. "...in the dream, that is?"

"We were laughing." Zim said quietly. "And... you said something, I couldn't hear it, but we both laughed. I can't really remember where we were anymore, but it was bright, and happy, I liked it. It liked it so much better than this place. Always dark and cold and nothing here is ever happy anymore." Zim felt tears ready to over flow his irken tear ducts, but he didn't want them to come. He was so tired of crying."Why can't we be happy?"

Dib was silent. He could feel his heart pound hard in his chest as if steel bars were bound to his soul. His breathing quivered now as he tried to find a suitable response for his irken, Zim."I kept saying everything would be alright," Dib finally said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and nose. "But I lied. I kept saying it, over and over again, but I lied." The man's grip around the alien tightened as he held Zim closer. "This is punishment."

"But why can't everything be alright?" Zim asked, looking up at Dib sadly. "Why can't it? We're better off than most of those dumb-asses on TV, and they always end up happy, so why can't we?"

"We..." Dib slowed in speech, looking down at Zim thoughtfully while trying to find the right words. There was one thing that Dib never talked to Zim about, and that was _her,_ and right now their topic was marking close along the line of having to. "I felt we've lost more than we started out with."

"So?" Zim asked, hugging Dib tighter. "There are people all the time on the news and stuff... who've lost everything... but you don't see them hiding in the dark." Releasing Dib and sitting up Zim looked down at the human, HIS human, his stupid, pathetic, handsome human. "I'm tired of this Dib, so tired. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of hiding, and I'm tired of not enjoying life anymore..." He paused to wipe his eyes. "And I'm SO tired of being tired."

"I'm tired too, Zim," Dib spoke back with a small bit of force in his words. "But you don't expect us to really be happy, do you?"

"Yes I do!" Zim shouted. "Yes!" He wiped his eyes again. "There are people whose children have been kidnapped, only to turn up a week later DEAD! But they move on to live normal, HAPPY lives. Our child isn't DEAD, our child is ALIVE and will be well taken care of!"

Dib stared up at Zim in utter shock. He propped himself up on his elbows, slowly pulling more and more up until he was sitting eye leveled with Zim. Zim was talking about _her!_ He was touching ground Dib never wanted to touch! It was uncharted territory that Zim so often danced around but never stepped foot in near the black-haired man for his benefit, but here, now, he was speaking about the very thing Dib didn't want to speak about."No," Dib shook his head, keeping his citrus eyes stone cold on Zim's. "No, stop talking." A bit of fear and hurt grew on his face. He'd rather pretend as though she never existed, and that he was simply in depression because something bad had happened.

Zim looked away from Dib, he couldn't stand to see it there, all the emotions he was holding back from. It sickened and exhausted him and filled him with so much guilt, a guilt he wasn't able to 'fess up to quite yet, he just wasn't ready to admit this to anyone yet, so he just let the knowledge of his fault in the whole incident sit and fester in the back of his mind, much like Dib did with his memories of said incident. "You know he's going to come looking right? Three months from now your father is going to come around looking, and he's going to expect us to procure a child we don't have. What are we going to tell him, huh Dib? Are you going to do like you're doing now? Just refuse to talk about it and turn away?" Zim asked, giving Dib a hard glare.

Dib clenched his eyes shut, knocking out liquid he knew was threatening to come out. A tight lump got caught in his throat, and he tried instantly to close out the world around him. "What am I suppose to say? That my child--" Dib stopped right there. He hunched over, hands finding his face. "You don't know how he'll react to something like that. I can just say that there was a miscarriage, and it will be fine." The human panted quietly, trying his best to not show such vulnerability that he was so obviously laying out for Zim.

"But can you really say that?" Zim asked, his own tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes without his consent. "Can you really tell him that she's dead? Will you father except that, can you even-..." Zim shook his head. If it had to be done then Dib would do it, he knew, he just didn't think HE could ever say that his daughter was dead, it would be impossible.Slowly he pried one of the human's hands from his face in order to lace their fingers together as best they could with the difference in their hands, holding on tight, like if he let go he'd fall to his death. "Can we please try, try to make everything alright? Please?"

Dib looked up from his position at Zim. His heart wouldn't stop thumping at his ribcage. Zim was asking for so much, but he had every right to. His childhood alien enemy he had forced to marry him for such a weak reason and managed to have sex with him, have a passionate, beautiful, sinful moment that evolved into so much more. Like a plant, it grew from a seed until a flower finally blossomed. That's when the flower got stolen from them.Yes, it got stolen just as much from Zim as it did himself. Zim deserved something back from the human who had started all of this, however hard it hurt.Dib laced his fingers with Zim's claws. "Alright."

Zim gave Dib a happy smile. Yes he was still sad, and it showed, but he was SO happy at the same time too. So happy he leaned forward and placed a small, no strings attached kiss to Dib's cheek, whispering a 'thank you' into the human's ear.

Dib looked weakly and curiously back at Zim, just nuzzling his cheek ever so slightly. Oh, how he loved Zim, he really did, with all of his heart and soul, however broken those were. "You'll still take me?" Dib asked softly. He had been the biggest nobody lately, and it pegged him odd that even after all of this Zim was still with him; especially since he never showed affection to the other before this.Dib wrapped his arms around the small of Zim's back, nuzzling his cheek more. This felt right again.

"Still wearing the rings aren't I?" Zim asked with a weak laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around Dib's neck. And it was true, he never took either of the rings, engagement or wedding, off unless he deemed it absolutely necessary, afraid that if he did he wouldn't be with Dib anymore, or someone would steal them from him, something someone almost did, before he kicked her out on her ass with a lie that turned out to be true. _'Bitch...'_ Zim couldn't help but think every time her memory made itself known.

"How then," Dib's voice drolled in confusion. "How do we make things better? Things are so... dusty now."

"Maybe we need a maid." Zim said, a smile clearly heard in his voice. Jokes, yes jokes were a great place to start. "Come on, laugh, you know Zim is funny."

Dib gave off a weak smile, though he could not laugh like Zim requested. That was too much right now; However, he could very well try to respond as normal. "Funny, or funny looking?" No, perhaps that wasn't funny. He frowned in thought. That was the best he could come up with?

"You know why that joke is so not funny?" Zim asked, pulling back a little to smirk at Dib, keeping his hug tight though.

"No. Why's that?" Dib smiled softly back, running his long pointer finger down Zim's spine.

"Because you already admitted that you think I'm beautiful." Zim said, his smirk only growing as he tilted his head, his silky green hair, though not yet long enough to fall adorably into his eyes, did fall and hang in the way gravity instructed, acting much more graceful even with their shortness than the fake wig ever could.

Dib smiled back at Zim's witty smirk, and he pulled himself up to kiss those smirking lips. "I deny it." He grinned back, eyes half lidded, challenging the other ever so deviously.

"Oh yeah?" Zim asked, putting a finger to his chin as he looked up thoughtfully. "I do believe there was this one time... we were sitting on the couch, me in a sexy pair of undergarments that Shelby talked me into buying, and you admitting I didn't look at all bad."

Dib paused, face falling as his cheeks reddened. He remembered that moment very well. He was in the process of stripping Zim when his sister interrupted them.Sexual appeal. He had that so bad for Zim at that very moment. That sort of thing was what lead to Finx in the first place and what started this."I don't like this." Dib mumbled, looking low now. "I feel useless."

"Why?" Zim asked, looking at Dib sadly once again, kneeling lower so he could look up into Dib's eyes.

"I want her back." Dib muttered almost silently. "It was just the three of us for a short amount of time... and now it's two, and we're thinking back to the past?" It hurt. So much, Dib had to nuzzle Zim's forehead with his own, staring into his eyes to ease the pain some.

"We... we'll always have each other though, right? I mean... NOTHING can take that away can it?" Zim shook his head a little. Of course nothing could, and nothing ever would! "No, I won't let it. We'll always be together and nothing will ever change that."

Dib nodded. "Of course... We'll always be together..." Dib spoke, but despite his words, he was so unsure of himself, as though his soul was escaping his body, fear over Zim getting bored with him and leaving. "Forever."

"Good," Zim said with a wide smile. "See, we'll be fine. As long as we have each other we'll be fine." He knew that wasn't the case though. They had each other then, but nothing was fine, no matter how much he wanted to believe it was. Dib wasn't fine, that could be seen all over the human's face. His FATHER could see that he wasn't fine, and he couldn't even see that Zim was an alien, despite all the proof.And Zim wasn't fine. Sure Dib was TRYING to be happy, TRYING to make jokes with him and laugh. But sometimes just trying wasn't good enough, and though Zim was appreciative, it wasn't making things anymore fine between them."Let's go out, yeah?" Zim asked, putting a hand on Dib's face. "Let's get cleaned up, dress in actual cloths, you know, those jeans that are collecting dust in your closet, and go see a movie or something."

Dib nodded just slight. "Okay." He felt awkward. Dib hadn't been out for so long that the thought of being around other people burdened him a little more than he was already burdened, but he'd try for Zim."Hey, Zim?"

"Yeah?" Zim asked, his smile growing wide at the thought of having gotten Dib to do something with him.

That thought got cut short however when human lips met Irken, meshing together to create a warm embrace of lips.

Zim's eyes were wide with shock. Of all the things he'd expected Dib to do, this was awful low on the list, though he couldn't say it was unwelcome so he kissed back, and he kissed back passionately. This was the first time Dib had actually kissed him, not tried, not attempted, in the past month and who knows how many days and he was going to enjoy it!

The human put his full heart into the kiss, now resting his hands on Zim's hips as their mouths collided more and more.Dib, of course, was the first to pull away, and he looked back at Zim with such tired eyes that still managed to say he needed the other.

Zim looked a little dazedly at the other, give Dib a quick, small, but so appreciative smile, one that, eight months ago, would never be seen on the alien's lips, and he would have laughed in your face then shot you if you told him any of this would be happening. "Thanks," He said quietly, giving Dib a small nuzzle and kiss on the cheek before getting off of the human. "I'm going to go get dressed, alright?"

Dib gave a slow nod, keeping his eyes on his green alien for a moment before looking back at the blankets. "Yeah. I should, too." He mumbled, now not fully wanting to move, too comfortable to move at all now.They were going to have a life together now; not just a sleep.

"Okay," Zim said, pulling away from Dib completely, though slowly. "Don't take too long or I'm dragging you in your pajamas, alright?"With that Zim gave Dib a small wave before grabbing some of his cloths and heading for the bath room to get changed, still not feeling entirely comfortable baring himself in front of the human.

Dib slinked out of the room not too long after in just a normal black tee-shirt and black baggy jeans. He cared not to essesorize. His hair was a tangled mess and his scythe like strand of hair hanging over his head now had a slight kink to it. The lighting in the hall that Zim had switched on only showed just how white his skin had gotten, and how dark around the man's eyes had gotten.He took slumpish steps down stairs. Further and further. Every day the stairs seemed longer and longer. Finally his feet felt the floor off of the bottom of the stairs. The man blinked sluggishly, just standing there with his right hand still on the rail.

Zim came down a few moments later, a green striped, long sleeve shirt hanging off his shoulders a little with a black, sleeveless top covered that, a green star in the dead center of it. He also wore a pair of black jeans with his usual boots which were not at their peak shininess as he grown to not care of taking care of his old invader things, throwing most of his uniforms away the moment he got the chance, only keeping one hidden away and only keeping the boots as they were much more comfortable than human boots."We ready to go?" He asked when he met Dib on the ground floor, smiling wide to try and get Dib to smile back.

"Right, yeah, we are." Dib said, looking up and taking a breath of air in as if he was going to taking care of business. He walked forwards towards the door and took his trench coat off of the coat rack and put it on, glancing at the approaching Zim.

Zim looked at the trench coat, his smiling widening at how good it was to see Dib in it. It had been so long. It felt like forever ago.With enthusiasm he hooked his arm around Dib's and said, "Let's get going then!"

Dib stared down at Zim in shock at the action. When had the irken become this clingy? "Uh, yeah." And with that, they left the house together for the first time in ages.Dib noted it felt like emerging from ice water and stepping into cold winds after shutting the door behind them as if a leach had been unhooked from their invisible collars.Snow blanketed the earth and sidewalk. There was no such particles of frozen water falling from the sky, lucky enough for Zim, but off in other yards, snowmen seemed to mock them with coal-made smiles and pointed frosted carrot noses."Are you sure that long sleeves will be good enough?" Dib asked with a slight bit of concern peeking in his ever monotoned voice.

"I don't have any jackets." Zim said, pressing closer to the warm human at the feel of the air's chill. When had it gotten so cold out? When had the season's even changed? Had they been out of touch with the world so long? "I didn't exactly pack for this weather, you know, since we didn't plan on... any of this."

It was quiet for a moment longer. "No, we didn't..." Orange eyes flicked up for a bit, and they began walking over the snow cressed cement to get to the car. "Would you like a jacket? We can get you new clothes, if you want." Dib offered, slowly pulling his arm around the other protectively from the wind.

"Sure, I mean, if you think we'll be out of the house more often." Zim said, leaning appreciatively against Dib, careful not to knock the human off balance. "But, you know, if this isn't going to be a normal thing then we just shouldn't even bother."He looked up at Dib expectantly, waiting for his response, knowing he was pushing things a little by hoping Dib would offer to take Zim to get more cloths, thus telling Zim they WOULD be going out more, and that he was being a little unfair for expecting Dib to do this for him, but he's been careful around the human since the accident and though Dib had been supportive, holding Zim when he needed it, he still felt like he deserved a little more.

Dib just blinked and led Zim to his car door and stared at the snow some more. "I don't know." He peeled his trench coat off and laid it over Zim's shoulders, thinking. "How often is 'normal'?"

"Once or twice a week I would think." Zim said, hugging the coat around himself, soaking up the warmth it had absorbed from Dib. "You know, not counting going grocery shopping and stuff like that."

Dib held his arms moving to his side of the car and getting in. "That's a lot." Dib mumbled. "What would we do?" He looked at Zim with a blank stare.

"Not sure," Zim said, sliding into the passenger's side of Dib's car and shutting the door. "Movies, food, shopping, things like that." He shrugged as he looked at Dib hopefully. "But.. if you still don't want to..." Zim trailed, off, looking down at his knees.

"No, sure.. I want to..." Dib told Zim, driving out of the driveway for the first time in who knows how long. He really didn't want to, but at this point of the conversation, he really didn't want to disappoint Zim by saying otherwise. "If.. you want, we can do more stuff today." The car made a soft humming noise as they continued forward.

Zim bit his lip in thought, wondering if he WANTED to do anything else today. He kind of did, but at the same time he didn't want to push his luck. Sure he wanted to do stuff and be happy, but this was the first time he was really OUT since... what happened with his leaders... and his child. "We'll see how things go." Zim finally said with a smile towards Dib. "And... if we decide we want to go out more, I'll let you buy me some new cloths." He made sure to add a little humor into his voice at the end, even giving a small 'heh'.

Dib nodded only slightly, taking lefts and rights and keeping on straight at times. After a while of silence and Dib's ongoing thoughts did Dib sound his voice in the empty car."How do you do that?" Dib asked, stopping at a red light and looking at the snow as it just began falling from the sky. "Sound as happy as you do?"

"I don't..." Zim paused, looking at Dib for a moment with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dib pushed his voice out in thought of how to clarify. "The way you've been acting," Dib took this moment to look back at Zim, a look of seriousness stilling on his always serious face. "You seem happy. I know you must not be... but..."

"It's... not something I'm trying to do." Zim said with a shrug. "I'm just thinking about what I want, and how to go about getting it, 'cause, you know, you can't be sad all the time."

Dib's eyes went back on the glaring red lights. "I don't know about that." He replied shortly. "I think you can."

"Only if you make yourself." Zim said matter-of-factly. "If you want to keep going on the rest of your life miserable, then be my guest, I won't like it, but I won't stop you. I, on the other hand, am going to stop dwelling on what was, or what could have been."

Dib made three slow, thoughtful blinks, and the light turned green, signaling the car to push forward again. Sudden images, thoughts, words came to Dib now that he wanted to dearly to express but he didn't know how. Finally, he just settled on saying one thing that he had never told Zim before, nor ever thought he ever would. "Zim? You are so admirable right now. I wish I was half as strong as you are, and for everything you do."

Zim looked at Dib with nothing short of shock written on his features. Even now, with the two of them married, and Dib's confession of love, and everything else that had happened, he never would have thought Dib would say anything like that to him. Ever."Th-thanks." He said, smiling a little. "I... I really appreciate that."

"Don't mention it," Dib said with a depressed slur to his words. This was the utmost low for him if he could say something like that.

"So, where to first then?" Zim asked, shifting in his seat a little anxiously, smiling to pass it off as excitement.

Dib signaled his right blinker and made a turn. "Movies, and then afterwards clothes like you had mentioned, right?" He made a glance at his 'wife' wielding his heavy trench coat. "That thing eats you up, you know?"

"It does not." Zim said, pouting a little. "It's-it's just a little big on me is all. You exadurate. Zim is not small. SHUT UP!" The little alien rambled, sounding very much like he was having a conversation with himself instead of simply replying to a passing comment.

"I think it makes you look cute, though." Dib smiled softly, one that felt mandatory, although he didn't mind giving it.

Zim blushed a little, looking slightly unconvinced before giving Dib a small, "Thanks." And turning to look out the window, a small smile finding itself onto his face. It was hard to get used to being 'small and cute' instead of 'small and disgusting and stupid and undeserving of the life he was blessed with'.

Dib smiled back at Zim more genuine now, and soon they were both located at the movie theatre.Together they walked, arm in arm up to the building and to the ticket holder. Dib's eyes stuck low to the snow until they finally got up to the freckled teen male there to take money. "What do you want to see?" He turned to look at Zim with a more deadened expression once more.

"Not sure," Zim said, looking at the movie listings, nothing really seeming that catch his eye. Finally he pointed to one, some kind of action movie sure to have lots of explosions, air plane scenes, and maybe even a few hot guys' asses. "How about that one?"

"Sure, if you want." Dib moped, putting money on the counter. "Two for _Instant Fever_?"The two received their tickets and together they walked in. They got drinks, they got seated in an empty theatre, and they sat. They sat and sat and sat through what seemed like endless trailers that held no importance to the two at the time.

The movie was just as Zim pictured it. Cars exploding, air planes exploding, helicopters exploding, another plane scene, this one doesn't explode, oh, wait, yes it does. Putting his feet up on the chair in front of him Zim sunk down in his seat a little until he was comfortable and almost couldn't see through Dib's jacket which was nearly enveloping him completely. He almost lost interest in the movie until some chick with an accent appeared on screen, most obviously a spy for the bad guys, and started stripping the hero naked.Zim couldn't help but laugh a little at not only how accurate his vision of the movie was, but also how similar the two people on scene's situation was to his and Dib's own. It was so depressing it was funny.

A five-fingered hand went down and grabbed some popcorn between him and Zim. He munched absentmindedly on it, occasionally taking a sip from his poop cola in the drink holder.He found it interesting that the very woman in the movie who was suppose to retrieve information from the hero and to destroy him and all around him with her organization was currently making out with the man. What was worse was it didn't seem like a trap, but rather she was quite unhappy with herself for doing such a thing, while as the hero, who knew exactly who she was and how vulnerable he was making himself to her were showing her just as much of lust as she was him. They had a connection that bonded each other together."Get back!" The woman on the screen yelled, holding out a gun. She was on the verge of crying."This isn't what I want," The man tried to rationalize, taking a steady step closer to her. "I don't want to fight you!""You're lying! That is exactly what you want to do. After all, I went after your family, didn't I?""I feel- I feel as though I love you!"The woman gasped and clenched the gun tighter. "We can't do this. I have to- I have to go back.""Please..."Awkward silence. The woman finally let go of her tears and fell to his chest, pounding the gun up against him. "Why? Why couldn't you be less complicated so I can love you too?"This all made Dib rather uncomfortable, and he shifted ever so slightly in his seat, popping more popcorn into his mouth.

Zim quickly grew bored at that point. This movie needed more explosions.By the time the movie was over, everyone having died except the main hero so that he could have a NEW lover in the sequel, Zim had fallen asleep, nearly hidden in the large coat all except for a few hairs and his antennae which were twitching some with the sound of some of the popcorn falling from the now spilt bag in his lax grip.

Dib set the popcorn aside to reach over the Zim in his coat. He flipped the coat's collar down, and took both of his shoulders in his hands to give him a light shake. "Zim? It's over. Wake up." He softly commanded.

Zim opened his eyes slowly, leaving them at half way as he looked up and smiled at the human in front of him before stretching and saying, "I have a LOVELY dream."

"You did?" Dib asked, trying his best to be interested in it, as he brush a few short bangs off of Zim's forehead. "What of?"

"You gave me a dress." Zim said with a small, tired laugh. "It was one of those bright red ones with the sparkly sheer material over it. You know, like a lot of girls wear to parties and stuff where there'll be a lot of dancing."

Dib blinked blankly at the other, not fully knowing how to register the odd dream. "Was that all?" He asked giving Zim a hand to help him out of his seat.

"I think so." Zim said, taking the hand and pulling himself up, adjusting Dib's long trench coat. "I mean, I know there's more, I just can't think what it was right now."

Dib led the drowsy Zim out of the room by the hand that helped him from his seat. He checked back on his little green alien who was currently rubbing the sleep from his weary eye.Without hesitation, Dib kneeled down in front of the other, back facing him. "Get on." He instructed, not daring to look at the other he understood so well.

Zim blinked confusedly at the offer before understanding broke out over his face.Steadily he wrapped his arms around Dib's shoulders and hiked his legs up around Dib's waist as the human stood."Thanks," He said quietly, snuggling against the back of Dib's neck, as he held onto the human tightly, happy for the opportunity to be so close while they were awake and out in the day light.

Dib wrapped his long arms around Zim's legs and took heavy steps towards the door. He heard Zim's light coos of relaxation and noted to himself how much of a 'healthier' step this was between the two, however unhealthy he really felt.He took a step outside and instantly regretted it. Cold wind blew straight at his unprotected body. The only part of him that was still warm was his back from Zim's body heat. He neglected giving it much mind and just continued walking on towards his car.

Zim hummed his thought, noting the goose bumps on Dib's neck from the cold. "You know, maybe you need some other clothes too, because one trench coat won't protect you when it gets REALLY cold." The alien said, his antennae seemed to shiver a little with the cold.

"No, it's alright. I'm good." Dib responded back, going to Zim's door and letting go of a leg to open it. He squatted down, back facing the door to let Zim get in with the least bit of resistance.

Zim scooted back into the seat and pulled his legs up to release Dib and let him walk to his own door and get into the car where it was at least semi-warm, soon to be warmer with the start of the heater.

The two drove off. The day was still young however old the two in the car felt with the heavy bit of experience on them and the loads of masks they've warn and collected. The car was mostly quiet, and it bothered Dib more than just a little bit. Quiet led to thoughts, thoughts led to _her, _she led to depression. "So, Zim... What part did you fall asleep?"

"Um, I think there was a plane." Zim said, thinking back onto the movie. "How did it end, by the way?" Zim asked curiously, obviously waking up a little more. "Was it good?"

"I guess," Dib answered back with uncertainty. "I mean, lots of people died. The hero lived, but the girl... She got killed by the leaders of the organization." Dib mumbled on slowly. "I thought that was a wrong move in the script. She shouldnt've had died. She could have kicked all of their asses and be fine, but suddenly the movie make her out to be 'weak'. That was stupid."

"Yeah, that does sound stupid." Zim said, pouting, childishly so as he looked out the window at someone who was trying to walk their poor frozen dog. "She was my favorite."

Dib took a quick glance at Zim. "Yeah, you know... she makes me think of you only... you're better." He tried his hardest, taking turns and speeding in the highway. "I mean, she's not an awesome alien or anything... or as funny or great as the one I know." He tried a lighthearted laugh. It was the first laugh, however fake it was, since before the incident.

Zim gave Dib back much the same laugh, only a little less forced. "Thanks, only... I don't think I'd look at good in hooker red lip-stick."

Dib make an unsure noise. "I don't know; You do look good in cheerleader pink lip-stick." He smiled, not even needing to give Zim a glance now.

Zim gave Dib a humor laced glare for his efforts, unable to help his small, much more real laugh. "You're only saying that to make me FEEL better."

"No, no, please wear more of it. Heh," Dib's true smile started to come through now. "In fact, I'll even buy you a cheerleader uniform if you promise to wear it."

"Ha ha ha, only in your DREAMS, Dib-stink." Zim laughed, holding his side, his smile only growing that much more wide.

Dib sighed happily. "You you mean to tell me you don't want 'some'?" He smirked weakly at the other. He didn't particularly want 'some', but he thought the jest was funny enough.

"What, for wearing a cheerleader outfit?" Zim asked with a snort. "Why Dib, I'm surprised, and here I thought being tortured by Zim was our only kink."

Dib's face went red as he recalled some of his modesty. "That's not my kink and you know it, too!" He pouted lightly. Honestly, the nerve of that Zim! Still, though, he couldn't help his heart from rushing some at the memory of that conversation before or just the thought of that much intimacy with Zim.

Zim snickered, almost doubling over in his black, leather seat. "I know, Dib. I know. But you make it just WAY too easy to tease you about it." As his laughter died down Zim looked around outside the car a little, asking, "Where are we going shopping?"

"The mall again." Dib shrugged, his own blush dying down some. "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," Zim said with a shrug in mimicry. It felt so good to be joking and teasing with Dib again and the smile he wore would not go away.

Together they walked through the large sliding double doors of the mall. The busy chatting of people surrounded them. "Well then... what would be a good place for jackets and coats?" He asked somewhat lazily, attempting to remove his trench coat from Zim's shoulders.

Zim hugged the coat to him, pouting at Dib in signal that he still wanted to wear it.He looked around the mall for a bit, trying to remember exactly what they came here for before pointing to a sign hanging from the ceiling, "Women's right?"

"I don't really care," Dib sighed, pocketing his hands. "You can do whichever you'd like now.. it.. doesn't matter to me anymore... Dad can think you're a guy now for all I care; it doesn't matter..."

"It... doesn't?" Zim said a little sadly which... kinda confused Zim. He should be happy about that right? He didn't have to dress up like girl anymore, didn't have to pretend to be something he's not. But it was still a little upsetting that it didn't matter anymore... that it didn't matter to Dib anymore. What was worse was, he hadn't worn a single outfit that didn't have Dib's approval for the entire eight months they'd been together, but now he had to find something for himself without the human's help or guidance and, quite frankly, it was a little scary.

Dib's eyes fell on the green haired Irken. "What?" He asked shortly as if the other was looking at him strangely.

"I don't... I..." Zim looked around at all the choices of clothing stores he had to choose from, but not wanting to walk into any of them without his husband's opinion.

"What's the matter?" Dib asked, now linking his arm with the other to prevent people walking by them to separate them.

"I don't... think this was a very good idea." Zim said, looking down. "Maybe we should just go."

Dib frowned. "But we're already here." Something didn't set right with him and this. "Just go somewhere- wherever you want. It's alright."

"But... I don't WANT to go anywhere." Zim said, frowning down at the floor in a similar manner to Dib. "You know I hate human clothes... and know nothing about them." Zim wrung his hands a little. "And, I don't think it would, you know, be a good for your Dad to know I'm a guy, whether you care or not. But... I kinda want you to care."

"I kind of thought... it would make you happy to know that I didn't care what my father thought of you anymore..." Dib offered, giving Zim's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It's not so bad, is it...?"

"It does... but," Zim shook his head, not quite knowing how to put into words what he felt. "You don't have... any care about what I wear at all... like..." Zim trailed off, blushing and looking away.

"Of course I don't. That's ridiculous." Dib stared off at a random store now. "You don't care about what I wear at all... but I still think you look good in whatever you wear, and you still... think I do, don't you?" He made a thoughtful noise. "You want us to be happy, right? Just wear what makes you happy. That's all I want. That will make me happy- unless of course you want control over what I wear- in which case I'll monopolize your clothes all you'd like."

"Well, what I mean is..." Zim tried, blushing all the more. "There isn't... anything you like to see me in... more than something else? Or.. just..." Zim looked up at Dib just slightly, more like peeking up at him as he added, "I... actually think you look kinda dumb in those old, faded, black shirts that are cluttering up your drawers. You really should replace some of those."

Dib instantly blinked down at Zim in utter shock. "You can't be serious! Not my old shirts from high school that still fit me! Those are my favorite!" He gave out a weak whine. "You don't like those?" That must have been the most enthusiastic Dib had been since he spilt coffee on himself two weeks ago.

"Well, you know, for lounging around the house they're good... but... you know... they..." Zim bit his lip a little, not really wanting to upset Dib. But no, it had to be said, "They make you look like a poor drug addict." He winced, "There, I said it."

Dib paled. "That has a look? You can't be serious. Please come to your senses, Zim. Those are the best shirts in the world!" Dib pouted, defending his beloved shirts. "You know, I have countless of stories with them... They're good luck and everything." Good luck, yeah right. If that was true then... "Poor drug addict, ha! And your clothes just sing 'emo'!"

"At least some people LIKE how emos look." Zim pouted, putting his hands on his hips. "And I didn't SAY you had to get rid of any of them, just, you know, get some NICE cloths to balance out your trashy dust rags."

Dib let go of Zim to fold his arms and roll his eyes. "The next thing you'll say is to never wear those 'trashy dust rags', hmph." He did not seem appeased. "So, does this mean you'll pick out my clothes for me?" He gave a glareful smirk at Zim as if he somehow won something.

Zim nodded enthusiastically before pausing and looking back down at the ground, saying, "Fine, but... pick out my clothes too, ok?"

Dib made a long hum. "Is it that important that you look good to me?" He asked with a knowing grin, just wanting to hear Zim say it.

Zim groaned, his blush returning. He hesitated a moment before nodding, saying, "Yes... it is."

Dib, honestly not caring what Zim wore unless it made him happy, decided upon a thought. "Let's go through all of the stores then."

"Ok," Zim said, nodding and looking back up at Dib, flashing him a brief smile before going back to pouting, pretending to be annoyed with the human. He honestly didn't know WHY he wanted to look good to Dib. Yeah sure, they were married, and that IS what married couples often times do, dress up for each other, but they weren't exactly the conventional married couple. Maybe it was, like the reason he did a lot of the stuff he did for Dib, he was afraid to lose him, that maybe the better he looked, the more Dib would find enjoyment in being with him, making him want to be with Zim more.

"Great," Dib smiled. "But first you pick out what clothes you want for me, that way we can get it over with and just shop from there on."

"Ok!" Zim said, smiling back at Dib before quickly grabbing the human's hand and leading him into a men's department store.

Dib nervously looked around. This wasn't any place he'd usually shop for himself. "O-okay then. What.. first?" His eyes darted around before landing on Zim, hoping he'd be gentle.

Zim looked around with a nice, wide smile, leading Dib through the various sections, teasing the human by holding up the most ridiculous of shirts to see how they would look on him before putting them back on the rack then moving on to the next. Finally they found the more stylized t-shirts, expensive ones that could last one the rest of their life. "How about this one?" He asked, holding a white t-shirt with some kind of strange twisting bird design in gold on it. It was, of course, two sizes lower than Dib was used to buying so it wouldn't be baggy looking.

Dib's face went sour. He had some white shirts, yes, but no fancy white shirts with any special gold design on it. "Why?" He whined slightly, holding it up to himself. He'd get it if Zim really wanted, but he would have to put up a fight.

Zim gave Dib an unimpressed look, just staring at the human for a bit, letting him soak in the negative energy he was sending to him through that look before saying, "You wouldn't have to wear it all the time. But you would look good in it and I'd appreciate it VERY MUCH."

Dib rolled his eyes at Zim's attempt. "How do you know I'd look good in it if I'm not even wearing it?"

"Woman's intuition. You're getting the damn shirt." Zim said, glaring at Dib as he shoved the shirt into his arms before moving on to go through the next rack of shirts.

Dib let out a great epic sigh and moved along with Zim. "Where's the black?" He let out a pitiful whine, not use to all of this non-black.

"Don't complain." Zim warned, holding up a blue shirt to inspect it. "You TOLD me I could do this, so I'm doing it!"

Dib puffed out his cheeks. "I know, but I never said I'd be quiet about it." He couldn't help a smile that shined through his pout. This was sort of fun doing this with Zim, however much he didn't like it, and they were getting out of the house for a change. It was a nice pace.

Zim marched through out the fancy t-shirt and jeans section, getting a total two white shirts, one yellow shirt, two red shirts, four blue shirts, and..."Here, Dib-baby, I found a black shirt, just for you." The shirt was indeed black, and not faded black, no, a crisp, new black with a raven on it, the only way to tell was the details done in white, showing a basic shape and the eyes of the bird and it had blood on it's talons.

Dib blinked and waddled under the weight of the shirts to his green life partner. "Finally! Oh, it's beautiful! Sweet, sweet, non-eye blistering black!" Dib took the shirt in hand and laid it over the rest, letting his finger feel over the small details of the raven. "Oh, Zim, how I do love you past your brightly-colored torture techniques!" He smiled.Yes, this was a good step for them.

"Good, I'm glad." Zim said with a wide grin, leaning up slightly to place a quick kiss on Dib's cheek. "Now then, a few pairs of jeans and you'll be all set."

"Right. Pants." Dib looked around briefly. Without his black dress pants or baggy jeans, he's lost! "So, how are you going to do me in, DEAR?"

"Follow me, HONEY and you'll find out." Zim said with a smirk, leading Dib over to a rack of jeans.

Dib couldn't help but hold a smug grin at the affectionate name calling until he stood in front of the jeans. "They're all blue." He gave a pitiful whine. "Why blue?"

"Because blue is your color." Zim said , picking up pairs after pairs of pants until he found two pairs that he knew would fit Dib perfectly, one dark blue, the other faded blue. "Ok, let's go!" Zim announced without even waiting for Dib's opinion on the pants before heading to the cash register.

"Hey! But shouldn't I try these on?!" Dib tried to catch up with the speedy green guy. A pained look on his face at the blue. It was just so... not black. Sure, he use to wear blue when he was a boy, but he made some strange transition some part of his life to wear black and now this was just so painful!

"No need! I know your measurements!" Zim called back, putting the jeans on the counter for the female lounging there, listening to music and reading a magazine, to ring up.

"But- what if the measurements on these pants are wrong or- Wait, you know my measurements?" Dib bluntly asked, a bit shocked at the other."That would be $261.49." The lady jittered out, done already with the clothes and handing the reciept to Zim after he had swiped the card he had stolen from Dib.Dib just made a long whining noise at it all, a little unsatisfied.

"Yes, Dib, I know your measurements." Zim said just as bluntly, taking the bag of clothes and slinging it over his shoulder. He added with a sarcastic and uninterested tone, "I find it arousing to measure you while you're asleep and have no idea what I'm doing."

Dib paused dead in his tracks, his face growing bright red at the very thought of what Zim COULD do when he was asleep and had no idea what he was doing. He then caught himself and tagged along behind Zim. "I know you're joking, just to let you know." He stated very matter-a-factly just to make sure.

"If you say so." Zim said with an obvious smirk. "Regardless it's YOUR turn to pick stuff out for me."

Dib stood outside of the store, looking around. "You're right." He sighed, feeling a little defeated already. So many stores to take Zim through. "Dear Love, you're my wonderful bit of trouble."

* * *

Zim: Me

Dib/Store Lady: TSI


	3. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Sri and just so you know we are done writing it, completely.

Also, all the chapter will be long, like, super long, just like this. Except for one, but that's because I screwed up with the cleaning.

Sorreh!

Review please!

* * *

Zim led Dib through the mall, lugging the bag of Dib's cloths behind him, over his shoulder. "Where to first, DEAREST?" Zim asked with a wide grin, picturing Dib in his new clothes.

Dib dragged Zim through the stores, one by one, buying shirts that practically ate Zim much like the trench coat the small ex-invader was currently in. Zim received nice white button-up shirts, red button-up shirts, black button-up shirts, mostly made out of silk or polyester. He got some long sleeved shirts with some simple designs on them, and the human made sure to stock up on plenty of winter clothes for the Irken, including sweaters and fluffy turtle necks, a jacket and coat. Dib didn't find any pants for Zim for he was sure it wouldn't matter anyway and he still had plenty of pants to wear.Dib had gotten him everything but girl clothes."Think you're lugging around enough?" Dib asked teasingly, holding bags of clothes along with Zim who carried even more. Then he stopped, forcing Zim to bump right into him.

Zim 'oof'ed and took a step back, looking up at the human. "What, what is it?" He asked, adjusting some of the bags to relieve some weight from his shoulders. Peeking around his husband Zim was met with the sight of several hundred feet of leather balls, sweat bands, and various brands of energy drinks. Ah, yes, the world's most popular of obsessions and the place the obsessors shop at, sporting goods.

A smug, unenthusiastic grin fell upon Dib's face, and without hesitation, though with some struggle due to baggage he held, he took Zim's hand and took him in the store with no regards to the smaller being's willingness to come in. "I'm sure they have nice clothes in here, Zim-DEAR... What do you think?"

Zim scowled as he was dragged into the store, memories of trying to find clothes to wear in high-skool physical education flooding through his mind and putting an ugly blot on this otherwise awesome day. "Some how," He grumbled, looking around and nearly choking on the smell of new athletics equipment. "I doubt it."

"No, no, I think we can..." Dib continued dragging Zim until they were just darting through the girl's section. "And in fact, I think we will." They halted once they came to cheerleader's section. Various teams from the surrounding town, and mock teams from television filled the area with skimpy skirts and low cut tops. "And we will."

"Oh... no way..." Zim said, trying to pull back, his hair swinging as he shook his head. "I think not, mister, I think not."

Two honey colored eyes fell down to the Irken below, giving his sweetest of smiles. "Oh, come on, Zim! Please?" His grip tightened just in case.

"No way, Dibbay. Not on your life." Zim said, only shaking his head harder.He stopped all movement when his eyes finally fell on Dib's expression, all sweet and loving and pleading. How could he say no to that? "Tha-that's not fair."

"What's not fair...?" The man asked innocently enough, moving closer to Zim to sling a weight carrying hand around his back. "You told me to pick clothes out for you that I wanted to see you in." Dib said in almost a sing song voice, still trying to keep his expression near the same.

"Bu-but... WHY would you want to see me in a cheerleader outfit, that's just, weird!" Zim said, face displaying the torn emotions waging war inside of him. On one hand he did NOT want to wear a cheerleader outfit, but on the OTHER hand he thought he might be able to stand it in the privacy of their home with only Dib to see him if it would make the human happy.He relaxed in a physical sign of surrender, sighing as he said, "You're WEIRD, Dib."

"You're weirder, Love." Dib grinned, giving Zim a quick peck on the lips in his triumph before leading him off to take a better look at the cheerleading uniforms. "M'm, I don't care which one you get, as long as no ugly moose is on it or anything." Dib smirked, now going through the uniforms one by one to look for a favorite team to cheer for.

Zim pouted as he looked around at all of the outfits, tilting his head at this one and that one before finding one that actually spoke to him.He came back to Dib not looking very happy, but satisfied as he held the cursed uniform behind his back. "I found one," He said. "Now let's go."

Dib smirked, happy to see Zim had given in and picked out a uniform. "Great!" Dib didn't hesitate to go up to the very muscular man at the cash register. "Now, Hun, give it to the man." That felt great to say, and Dib couldn't help but snicker at Zim's plain 'get bent' glare.

Begrudgingly Zim handed over the girly uniform, grumbling something about legs and the many ways to break them, under his breath.After Dib paid Zim took the bag and put it in another bag as if not only trying to lessen how much he had to carry but also trying to hide the thing like a dirty little secret."You know you'll have to do A LOT of ass kissing to ever get me to actually wear that, right?" Zim asked, before looping his arm with Dib's, knocking the human off-balance a bit with the many bags he was carrying.

Dib stumbled but caught his balance, and looked down at Zim while continuing his walk. A smirk was held firm in place. He chuckled lowly. "Come on, Zim. I know you at least would sort of want to wear it. After all, you did get it."

"You'll still have to do something for ME in order to get me to wear it for YOU." Zim said, poking Dib's ribs lightly and pouting fiercely.

"What if I just shower you with kisses, hm? Would that be okay?" Dib grinned, bending down to plant many a kisses on Zim's cheeks. Yes, it was truly better to get out and do stuff. He felt an improvement already. "Or would you like something more?" Dib smirked, whispering softly in Zim's antennae, causing it to flicker in approval.

"I don't know... I WOULD have settled for the kisses but... since you're offering..." Zim trailed off, smiling warmly yet somehow coolly at his human, HIS human. He sighed and kissed Dib's cheek back, trailing his lips from the huamn's cheek to his lips.

Dib smirked in the kiss, putting some passion in it before he cut it off. "These bags are getting heavy." Correction, they've always been heavy but he was feeling weaker. "Let's go and maybe we can have you try that uniform on." He grinned and began his walk again, finally taking his eyes off of Zim long enough to notice _that _store.Dib stopped dead in his tracks again, staring pitifully at the "Maternity Stores" with items for _"Baby and you!"_How cruel their luck was.

"What now?" Zim asked noticing Dib's expression and a little annoyed they'd stopped walking again. Slowly he moved his eyes to see what Dib's had caught, giving out a small sad squeak at what he saw. Oh the memories. "Come," Zim said sadly, tugging at Dib's sleeve. "Let's just go home, ok?"

Dib allowed himself to be pulled but his eyes didn't stray away from the store one bit. "Zim," Dib whispered, just loud enough for the other to hear. "I'm.. ready to talk when we get home." They walked out of the double doors, Dib still sadly looking back.

Zim hesitated a little before answering, a small smile playing on his lips as he dragged Dib to the car, saying, "Good..."

Dib shuffled through his keys and popped the trunk. When did these bags feel like lead? He tossed them into the back and took Zim's from him again and stuffed them into the trunk as well. He gave a heavy sigh as he closed the back. He strolled to his side of the car and got in as Zim got in the other side. The car's motor started, and however long it took, they were off.It was a quiet ride, too. No talking at all in the car. Dib made the necessary turns and stopped at the necessary spots before they finally came home. Their feet clacked against the pavement as they made their way into the house; the quiet, the cold, the dark house.

Zim dropped his bags on the couch, looking around aimlessly and trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, that everything was ok and happy. But it wasn't. He'd been wanting Dib to talk about all of this for a long time now, but now that he was willing Zim was at a loss for what to say, and that freaked him out a little, as he always had SOMETHING to say. But right now, thing's couldn't be more opposite.

Dib set his bags aside as well and just wrapped his arms around Zim, giving a tight embrace and not letting go. He had to squeeze Zim, he had to feel him. He had to feel the alien heat radiating off of him. He had to smell him, he had to be near him. Oh, the closer the better, after all of this, after just losing somebody he automatically loved, the last thing he wanted was to lose somebody he knew he loved, and loved for longer than what he knew. He couldn't let go of him, no, not now, not ever really. He didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to lose him. He oh so dearly just didn't want to lose him. Not like Finx."I love you!" Dib hadn't known it, but he had instantly began crying, and didn't even realize it until his voice was quivering in Zim's home-grown hair. "I love you so fucking much Zim. Don't ever leave me. Never!" The tears just came on.

Zim hugged Dib back tightly, as tight as he could, needing the exact same things as Dib, to hold and be held, to feel the other and to let the human feel him. "I won't," Zim said, shaking his head and wiping off tears that he didn't want to let fall onto Dib's t-shirt. "I'll never leave you, but you have to promise not to leave me either, human. Got that?"

Dib nodded before his answer came verbally. He slid down to the ground with his Zim in arms, never loosening his grip for a second. "I-I want to talk.. I want to talk.." Dib chanted the mantra. "We need to talk!" Here came a sniffling noise.

"Yes, we do," Zim nodded, wiping his face of moisture with one hand. They had needed to talk for a while, but Zim let Dib have his emotional space until he was READY to talk, until now. And the opportunity was more than welcome.

Dib wiped his own face still held Zim in his arms. "Do you, do you think, do you think it was all a mistake?" He asked, voice sounding clogged up. He had this on his chest for a while but didn't quite want to think about it. "I-I mean.. I.. I forced you to marry, Zim. All of these.. bad things had happened.. if.. If it wasn't.. If it wasn't for me then, then this wouldn't be an issue and.. and.. none of this would have happened and.. and she wouldn't have been taken away! It was all ... it was completely my fault, and, and," He was speaking overly zestful, quickly and he was short of breath. "And- and I saw her! And.. she .. she had hair and.. Zim..."

"No- no," Zim said, shaking his head quickly. "It wasn't, it wasn't your fault.. not all of it... your dad he- he- and all that stupid- and me- I... I did some things... and- and that stupid human at the bar and..." Zim trailed off, not even knowing what he was saying any more. Slowly he back tracked, sighing to calm himself down. "It wasn't... some good came out of it."

Dib gave a weak laugh. "More good than harm?" He was hurting so hard right now and he knew the words hurt just as bad but he felt he had to bring it up. "Really, Zim. I- I don't even know. Tell me. Do you think- Do you think it was worth it? That it was worth her? I mean, I mean, I know that we knew her for such a short ... amount of time but..."

Zim looked down, hesitating while tears slid down his face before nodding slowly. "Yes," He said with a cracking yet honest voice. "Yes it was."

Dib just held Zim there like that longer, with the smaller male's head to his chest. "You know..." He started up again. "The first thing I thought when we woke up together in that black room without her was... that she had crawled away..." Dib smiled through all of his grimacing tears. "That she, that she crawled away, Zim. I woke up and our daughter was gone, and I thought that she had crawled away and that it was just simply too dark to-"Dib stopped right there and held his breath. His whole body shook now and he couldn't continue. Even if he tried, his voice wouldn't allow it. It was entirely too strange to have the iniciative to speak, and the function and voice to speak, but not the ability. Dib shook his head and more tears fell from his face. "I'm so fucking stupid!"

"No, no you're not." Zim insisted, shaking his head and looking back up at the man he'd married, however unwillingly. "You may ACT stupid at times, but you're not stupid."

Dib didn't react. He just continued sitting there with Zim. He didn't want to argue, no; he didn't want to pity himself. He just wanted _her _back. "So... what... what can we do?" Dib sniffed. "I.. I want her so much, but what can we do?"

"I don't know, Dib." Zim said, looking back down into his lap. "I just don't know. If I could I'd have her back now, and we'd be happy together, just the three of us, no one else... but I don't know what to do about any of it." With a sigh he went through all the possible ways they could get her back. But there were so few. They couldn't use Zim's ship because for one it could never catch up with the armada and two it would stick out like a sore thumb in with the other ships and is easily identifiable as Zim's. They couldn't use the space station Zim had orbiting Earth for much the same reason. There didn't seem to be any possible way except...Zim's eyes snapped back up to Dib and he asked quickly, "Do you still have Tak's ship?"

Dib stared wide eyed at the other. "If I say yes, what e-exactly... D-don't scare me like this, Zim... Can we do this?" His breathing quickened to give short strokes of excitement, though his lips never played the part. "Can we get her back?"

"Of course we can!" Zim said excitedly, eyes wide and plotting. "I know that Massive like I know the back of my perfect, green hand! It would be only too simple to sneak in there, grab Finx, then sneak back out!" Zim's breathing matched Dib's, only he had a kind of mad smile playing across his face, stretching wider the more he thought about it.

Dib wiped his face of any tears still there, his breathing becoming even more harsh as he tried to take hold of just what this meant. "This- This means that.. That we can get our daughter back? What- how... ... and we just think of this?!" Dib stared dumbfounded before he tossed his arms back around Zim to give a tight embrace. "Oh, Zim!"

"Well we were kinda busy... healing." Zim said, embracing back, resting his head on Dib's shoulders and peaking down at his arm where a round chuck of skin was just a few shades lighter than the rest, a scar that almost didn't heal, resting soundly under the sleeve of his green and black shirt.

"Only... one problem..." Dib's voice came slow and paced.

"What?" Zim asked, pulling back just enough to look Dib in the face worriedly. "What problem?"

"The ship... Tak's ship is with Gaz..."

"Why would that be a problem?" Zim asked a little worriedly, though he knew exactly what the problem would be.

"She'll have us as lap dogs before she'd let us use it... If we get caught just taking it though..." Dib shuddered in fear of what may happen if his little sister ever CAUGHT him trying to steal anything of hers.

"She wouldn't... she really wouldn't let us use it to get our smeet back?" Zim asked, biting his lip as he looked down. "She wouldn't REALLY be that heartless would she, I mean, it's kinda got her genes too, being her niece and all."

"We could try..." Dib said, but his voice sounded doubtful. "We have to try... if we want to get our precious Finx back.. if.. you know, she's alright..."

"I'm sure she'd be alright!' Zim said, determination sparking onto his face. "She'd be valuable to the Tallest, there's no way they'd do anything to ruin that asset for them." Zim growled a little at the thought of his former leaders abusing her in any way shape or form. "But if she's not alright there'll be hell to pay for them."

Dib made a sound of distaste. "There should be hell to pay for them anyway. They don't deserve any of what they've got. What they've done to you, what they've done with Finx... Zim.. Zim, we can't just let them live.. They're going to take over worlds anyway and.. and.." He shook his head harshly, unsure of himself.

"Maybe some other time," Zim said, shaking his head a little, another, unidentifiable look replacing the one of determination he had just seconds before. "We can't... we can't get ahead of ourselves and endanger Finx by going after the Tallests. They are more than just tall... they're trained to protect their stations... it'd be suicide..."

Dib shifted uncomfortably under Zim, unsatisfied with that answer. "Some.. some other time then..." He didn't want his planet taken over, or any other planet for that matter. "Well.. then..." Dib took a deep breath in. "Want to try Gaz?" Uncomforting.

"We have to, and the sooner the better." Zim said with a nod though not wanting to move at all from where he was with Dib, in his human's arms.

Dib gave a shaky nod. "I'll.. I'll call her and tell her we're coming over... Do you want to put on any of your new clothes?" Dib suggested, but it sounded more mandatory than real; something he had picked up doing while he was depressed- making things sound more mandatory.

"Yeah, I guess." Zim nodded and slowly crawled back a little away from Dib to give the human space to get up and get to the phone before standing and walking over to the couch, picking through the bags a bit.

Dib went to the kitchen and picked up the phone since his cell had been trapped in his room with nothing to call but pizza. He dialed in a few quick numbers and put the phone to his ear."Hey Gaz, it's me... ... Yeah, I know. ... Yeah, ... I'm still alive. - Yes. ... No, I haven't killed Zim. ... The baby? ... Listen, Gaz, can we come over? We're in a bit of a rut. ... I promise. ... Thanks." He hung up.

"What did she say?" Zim asked quickly, tugging his shirts off while trying to do as much as he could to hide his out of shape body at the same time.

"She says that we can come over..." Dib said, though he didn't sound too pleased with this. He made his way to the couch and pulled out a blue shirt that reminded him of the past for some reason. He began putting it on as well.

Zim smiled at Dib, almost mockingly so that he didn't have to wrestle Dib into wearing one of the shirts he'd gotten Dib before pulling on one of the shirts Dib had gotten him, a white button down shirt, and then putting on one of the heavy turtle necks so as not to freeze when they went outside this time.

"...only..." Dib interjected, pulling his trench coat off of the floor and putting it on, snuggling himself warm before going up behind Zim and resting his arms around him. "...if we help her."

"Help her?" Zim asked, sounding a little worried. "Help her with what, what does she need OUR help with?"

Dib shrugged. "I don't know." Dib shuddered briefly. "But you know this isn't going to go down either way." Dib shook his head. "So then, Zim, are you ready to go?" He asked with a deadened expression on his face, bracing himself for what's to come.

"Yeah," Zim sighed, taking a few deep breaths as he walked to the door to compose himself for the humiliation soon to come. And he KNEW it would come.

Before they knew it they were out of the door and in the car, driving towards the doomed homed of the doom-woman _Gaz._ "So.. Our child has been kidnapped!" Dib said in a more conversation toned, as if he was trying to get use to admitting that fact. "Yeah. So... Yeah. But we're going to get her back though."

Zim looked at Dib with worry and confusion, expressions he usually had when dealing with his husband of eight months but never usually at the same time like that."Do you just want me to do the talking, seeing as how I've come to terms with it more than you have?" He asked softly, stroking Dib's arm as if to calm him down.

"You don't.. know her though." He made a double take. "Well, I mean, yes you do- but..." Dib shook his head, unsure of how to explain this. "I-I don't know, Zim... If you want."

"I think it would be best." Zim said with a small nod. "I am after all pretty good at begging... yes... I have a lot of experience with begging."

"O-okay..." He was still uncomfortable with idea, but it'll have to do. After all, he sounded much more comfortable than Dib did. "Th-then that'll be how it's going to work! Yup."It didn't take all that long for Dib's car to pull up to a seemingly kind and generous house- one that belonged to a woman that even the gods feared. "Well, here we are." Dib got out to stare at the house.

Zim stared at it too, greatly surprised to find that Gaz DIDN'T live in an old warehouse with cob webs everywhere, various deadly weapons strewn about with big muscle men in bondage suits guarding the door.Some how this only scared him more."Sh-shall we go... knock on the door?" The ex-invader asked shakily, looking to Dib, then back at the house.

Dib exhaled deeply before giving a calm nod. "Yeah.. Let's.. go knock on the door."They stood together in front of the lavender painted door. Dib's eyes twitched but he soon took Zim's hand, fisted it in his own, and knocked together with him.Silence before the storm.

Gaz open the door a crack and peaked out at the two beings, her brother and his green friend, standing on her door step and looking for all the world like the pitiful lower life-forms they were. After a minute on debating whether or not she should REALLY let them into her dark place of sanctuary from the stupid, happy-go-lucky people of the outside world she opened her door for them to enter, speaking in a low, warning voice, "Wipe your feet."

Dib was first to nod quickly and swiftly wiped what mud or blades of grass that could possibly be stuck on his boots. He took a careful step in.The first step was the hardest. It felt almost as though his soul was released from his body by the darkness blanketing the inside of the home. Dib shuddered and looked back at Zim who likewise did the same. He could see him shudder as well."Thanks, Gaz... T-this.. th'is really means.. uhm, a lot.."

"So, you were saying something about a rut over the phone." Gaz said, shutting the door gently, not a sound to be heard from the hinges. That's when Gaz took the time to look over the two of them, to REALLY look them over. Dib, it seemed, struggled a little, seeming to be at the crumbling point over something that was weighing down his shoulders and mind, exhaustion placed clearly under his eyes and anxiety written all over his face for the world to see though was lost on all but Gaz and Zim, the rest of the world being to blind to care about anything other than its own happiness and well-being.Zim, on the other hand, seemed to be standing much taller than her brother, despite his lack of height, and though he looked just as tired he looked ten times more confident, making her wonder exactly why these two were here in the first place. The thing that struck her most, though, was the absence of the pregnant pudge poking out from under the cozy sweater Zim was wearing and the tightness of the girl pants."Where's the baby?" She asked, looking from Dib to Zim curiously.

Dib quickly withdrew a breath, and his eyes clung to the ceiling, no longer being able to look at his little sister. "She..." Dib's head dropped, and his heart crumbled. No, he had excepted this."She got kidnapped." The black-haired man finally responded, trying to sound as confident as he could although he couldn't quiet keep his voice from shaking.

"Kidnapped?" Gaz asked, interest and anger peeking through her normally low and aggravated tone. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised the baby had developed so quickly, but it had been five months, she figured maybe there would be four months left, but..."When, where, and by whom?" She asked, her face and voice neutral again.

Dib gave a careful glance up at Zim as he rubbed his elbow and fidgeted slightly, curious if he should say it or if Zim should.

Zim looked down at where his hands started playing with the hem of his sweater and he thought about how to word anything so it didn't SEEM like he'd been a complete moron, the end result of which getting his and Dib's daughter kidnapped.He took a deep breath, now or never."A few months ago I contacted my former leaders and asked them for assistance as there were no records of irken male pregnancies in an of the databases I was able to run a search on, but they refused to offer any help at all. Then a month ago they came to Earth, saying they would help me with everything but they didn't... they just wanted to take her and after she was born they banished me to this rock and took Finx with them." An eye brow on Gaz's pale face rose in reaction to the story. She had always known Zim was an incompetent invader, but didn't think at all about the rest of Zim's race and took to thinking about what the rest of them were like if Zim was so moronic. But her mind eventually found its way back to the situation at hand and why Dib and his alien boy friend were here, would they actually try to...?"Are you going to try and get her back?"

"Of... of course!" Dib's voice rang crystal clear, almost as though he felt insulted by the mere question, but just simply he was too caught in thought. "We.. we were hoping that we could borrow Tak's ship from you... and we'd try to get her back..."Dib cleared his throat, and inched closer to Zim to rub shoulders with, to perhaps comfort them both. "We'll get her back... We have to..." There was a pause for a moment. "Y-you should have seen her, Gaz.. Touch her, hold her... After that.. after that, you know.. There is no replacing that."

"You mean you want to borrow MY ship to go off and fix a mistake YOU TWO made?" Gaz asked, crossing her arms and giving the both of them a hard glare."... please...?" Zim asked after a moment's hesitation, reaching up to grasp Dib's sleeve tightly in return for the human's comfort.Gaz seemed to really ponder this. Sure she didn't like either of the two people standing in front of her very much, but Dib WAS her brother, and Zim COULD fix the ship up better for her with all the alien technology he had, and the one they were trying to rescue, she was just a baby, a small child that had done nothing wrong, that had done nothing to deserve being ripped from the arms of obviously loving parents she had yet to properly bond with. Plus, she could always brain wash the child when she was back on Earth to be just like her. After all, it wasn't like GAZ was going to have children anytime soon. So taking over the mind of her brother's would be just as good. "Fine," Gaz said, putting her hands on her hips to gain better attention as she began to make her demands. "But you'll have to do a few things for me first."

That last statement left Dib's quick-gained smile, quickly drop, giving him no time to rejoice over Finx."Of course, Gaz! Anything!"

"First off..." Gaz held a finger up, waiting to add to the drama, suspense, and the fear clogging the air with its distinctive order. "You have to take me with you. Lord knows you'll need the help, seeing as how you're both total wusses." Zim was shocked, antennae up with surprise. Gaz wanted to go with them, to help them!? "A-and the other... things?" He asked, his voice shaky with fear and shock.Gaz put the finger she'd marked her first demand with to her chin as she looked up in what could only be described as intense and over powering thought. Finally she looked back at the two after what must have been ten minutes and said with a wide grin, "I'll let you know."

"You'll let us know?" Dib snapped back before he realized what he was doing. He calmed himself. This could actually be good for the both of them, and for Finx, too. Gaz was a powerful woman and could possibly do just whatever she wanted. This all meant saving their child, too, so it wasn't bad persey. He did say anything, and he meant it, but the element of surprise was eating at him bit by bit. "Okay, Gaz. Whatever you say, we'll do it for you."

"Good," Gaz said, turning while slowly crooking a finger in signal for the two men to follow her as she led them into the garage where her sporty, silver car was currently being kept. "This way to MY ship."

What was once Tak's ship was no more, and was replaced with the name of Gaz's ship. Somehow, the world felt like a scarier place to live in.Dib took a hold of Zim's hand and gave it a small squeeze. While walking, following behind his sister, he neared Zim's antennae to whisper softly, "Things will be fine..."

Zim could only nod and follow through with the command as Gaz put out a hand, telling them to stop where they were as she pulled down the ladder leading up into the attic and began to climb up it, giving them the signal to follow once more.Zim went up first, and was almost blinded when a light suddenly came on in the dark attic.When he came up he saw much to his amazement, that the attic of this very normal looking house had been converted into a ship hanger, Tak's- er, Gaz's ship sitting on a metal platform in the middle and a pair of metal, double doors at the very back for the ship to get through.

Dib took the sight in as well. Gaz never seemed very nerdy, but when it came to engineering she was a genius, and wouldn't even let anybody know.They stepped closer to the ship until they just stood there in front of it. "Gaz? ...I know you don't have to help us with any of this.. but... you know.." The older brother scratched the back of his head nervously. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Gaz said, opening the hanger doors and then moving to stand beside the two males. "This thing can fly, but there is no way she can make it out of the Earth's atmosphere and into space. She'd be burned up before she even made it half way to space." Zim reached out to touch the ship gently, a look of thought settling on his face. "I can fix it." He said. "It might take a little while, but I'll get it up and running, good as new."

Dib let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, yeah, it should be good. We fixed Zim's communicator together; so this shouldn't be too difficult, right, Zim?" Dib stared at the purple hunk of machinery. "I'm just grateful we have a vessel; working or not." The human let out a true smile, thoughts of Finx returning doing all the better for him.

"Yeah, this'll be great." Zim said, smiling widely. They had a ship, one that could get them right up close and personal with the Massive, and with Zim's overall knowledge of the gigantic ship, Dib's special ability to some how out smart Irken technology, and Gaz's toughness and skill, there was no WAY they could fail! "Hold on you two." Gaz said, leaning against the ship and crossing her arms. "Have you guys even thought this through yet? Do you have a plan? You know you won't be able to just walk right in and take her, right?"

"Well," Dib hesitantly looked from Zim to Gaz, continuing in a skittish manor. "I thought it would naturally be assumed that we'd sneak, not walk." He nodded, as though satisfied with himself, however nervous he was for not actually knowing.

"See, this is why you two need me," Gaz pointed out, opening the cockpit and climbing in to the pilot's seat. "Alone you practically SCREAM 'failure'." "We'll think of something." Zim said, climbing into the cockpit after his scary sister-in-law.

"Yeah," Dib defended, sitting in right next to Zim. "In anyway, the trip would probably leave us long enough time to think of something.." Dib paused. "And we'd go all out. I mean, I know I, at least, won't hold back, even if that meant the end, just to save her."They all could feel the air get heavy after that; a mistake on Dib's part. "I mean that in the best of ways of course."

"Hey Dib." Gaz said, her tone hard as she started the ship up and it lifted off the ground. "Just shut up now." With those words she took off, flying expertly in the direction of the irken's base.

The view was okay from the ship. What more could you expect hovering over a town of complete morons walking around like morons and continuing their moronic day doing moronic things? One would think that it would be magnificent floating above a city or town, and how wonderful it would make you feel; but no, not in reality. In reality it made you feel slightly more like a pig for being related to these beasts causing pollution; these beasts, that Dib was ignorant to most of the time.The ship made a small buzzing noise as it neared Zim's base; obviously something was wrong with the ship though nothing was too apparent. The Irken voyager activated the roof of Zim's old base, causing the roof to split open in two, letting the ship in. All the while, the citizens nearby never noticed a thing. They all liked it better that way.

Gaz touched the ship down shakily, the ship's fault, not her's, on the landing pad next to one of Zim's ships, growling slightly and looking ready to kick the ship for not acting just the way she wanted. Yes she repaired the ship perfectly, but there was only so much one could do without the proper tools. The cockpit opened and Gaz jumped out, followed by Zim, then Dib."Computer!" Zim barked hurriedly, hoping to get to work as soon as possible. "Run a diagnostic on this ship and give me a full report!"

The computer hummed boredly, and a bright red light flashed down on the ship. High pitched beeping then began, followed by a continuous thumping noise from the computer's CPU usage. After ten seconds, it was done."The ship's intelligence integrator is out of place, the personality chip only holds forty percent Irken signature, the negative electrodes are weaker than the positive electrodes in the generator, the engine cooler needs to be replaced, the filters are full, there are five dents, eight scratches, and the back compartment has a rip in the fabric."Dib gave Zim a curious look at what all was said, only catching about half of it.

Zim simply nodded, saying, "That shouldn't take too long to fix, and in the mean time we can be thinking of a plan to sneak into the Massive with." "You let me take care of that, you two nimrods just concentrate on fixing up the ship." Gaz said, though knowing she'd probably end up helping them with that as well. But she shrugged. It didn't matter, at least her life was about to get a little bit more exciting.

"So," Dib placed his hand on Gaz's ship, feeling a scratch on the poor machine. "We're a team, right?" A smile fell on the pitiful man. "You, Zim, and me... We're a team. We'll get the ship fixed, you'll plan out a way to get Finx, we'll GET Finx, and come back. We're a team." The taller male turned around to face his sister. "I'm guessing we'll be ready in a month's time, maybe less?"

"No more than two months." Zim interrupted, crawling down to look at something under the ship. "Because you know I'm not exactly the king of mechanics. There's bound to be some re-dos up in here." "A plan should be ready by then though." Gaz said, putting her hands on her hips as she watched Zim crawl out from under the ship and dust himself off. "Now take me to the computer room so I can familiarize myself with the Massive."Zim sighed and nodded, motioning for both her and Dib to follow him as he led them to the elevator.

It was an uncomfortable feeling going up in the elevator together like that. Not so much for Gaz but entirely for Dib as he had to be squeezed in a tiny elevator made for a very small Irken with a now much bigger Irken and his scary sister.When the door opened, a breath of relief was taken in and all three of them walked up to the main computer.

Zim led Gaz to the computer consol where she sat in the big, banana shaped chair. He pressed a few keys, turning the monitor on for the scary girl and pulling up the blueprints he'd received from his friend in the irken prison system, saying, "This should be all you need, anything else just ask the computer for." "Fine," Gaz said in an uninterested tone, already staring at the screen with the intent of memorizing what she was reading.

Dib walked up behind the two, looking down at the blue prints. Dib made sure to pull his hand up to Zim's claws and take hold of them. "We should get working too... Leave Gaz alone and.. figure out how we should work all of this..." Though he was exceedingly absent minded, he'd more than love to just be alone with Zim.

"Alright," Zim said with a nod as Gaz tuned the two of them out and kept up her own work. The alien led Dib back up to the ship hanger where his computer had already started on working out the dents and scratches. "You've had some experience with the personality programming right?" Zim asked Did, pulling a few tools out of a panel on the wall.

"Y- yeah, I do.. You should ...know that already, Zim..." Dib mumbled, following Zim around like a duckling. "Hey, Zim..?" Dib called out, taking a hold of Zim's arm to stop him and force him to look at his honey-colored eyes.

"Yeah?" Zim asked, curiously but impatiently, wanting to get to work already and not wanting to waste any time.

Dib instantly locked lips together with Zim, shoving all of his thoughts and emotion into the kiss, trying his best to make up some for all of the kissing they had missed.

Zim felt his heart slow down at the feel of Dib's lips on his own, taking the moment to appreciate their softness as he kissed back, suddenly not wanting to get to work at all, just wanting to stand there and kiss Dib all day.

Dib pushed up against Zim, placing his hands on the other's side and leaning him up against Gaz's ship. Kisses flowed from his mouth like a fountain full of love and hope; hope for what the future may bring. His fingers splayed against Zim's back, stroking softly in a nice timed pattern.

Zim arched like a cat against all the touching, his own arms wrapping around Dib's shoulders as he met his lips with Dib's each time.

Dib licked Zim's lips, asking gently permission to enter before it was greeted with a rough tongue. Dib tenderly pressed his body closer against Zim's own, hands now crawling down gently to feel the green flesh poking out by the ruffled shirt above it. Oddly enough, this tempted Dib to just lick the skin however much he knew it would burn his lover, but he didn't.

Zim wrapped his long tongue around Dib's giving it a teasing squeeze as his hands moved down Dib's back, scratching lightly and threatening to rip the shirt off his back. A small hum could be heard in the kiss between the two of them and Zim blushed when he heard it as his own but didn't stop, didn't stop kissing or scratching or moving against his human life-partner.

Dib took the bottom of Zim's shirt and slipped it up higher, up to Zim's ribs and ended their kiss briefly to just kiss in-between words. "Zim, I think it's, alright to do this now..." He kept kissing, and took Zim's tongue in as his own with his lips, not giving him much time to reply.

Zim gave another, smaller hum of acknowledgment, giving the smallest of nods so as not to dislodge their lips, tugging at Dib's shirt lightly before moving his hands to Dib's pants.

The teasing claws that dare touched Dib where his pants were gave the taller male shivers for a moment, only encouraging him to kiss harder the alien he married and scratch back at green skin near the other's pak.

Zim ran the tips of his claws along the hem of the black pants before taking the clasp of them and beginning to undo them, letting the button pop open and fly fall down to Zim's teasing touches.He let his cold claws slip just under the hem of Dib's underpants, just sliding along back and forth, feeling the skin of Dib's hips.

Dib shuddered deliciously at the icy-cold claws that would soon be warmed by his body. His thumbs came up to Zim's chest and rubbed him softly, soon taking his lips to Zim's cheeks where they soon found the top of Zim's antennae in his mess of hair.

Zim gave a startled but pleasured gasp, his eyes half-lidded and glassy. This was something he'd been all but begging Dib for for a month now and now that he was getting all this attention he could honestly say this was one of the best feelings in the world."Hey Zim, your food, it's all old!" Gaz complained, coming out of the elevator, a perfectly thin eye-brow raising at the sight she was met with, the slice of pizza in her hand blue and oozing.

Dib dislodged his lips from Zim's antennae to stare back at the woman. He would have been so embarrassed he could die had this moment with Zim not been what he had needed for so long. Still, however, he panted, staring back at her and kissing sweet kisses in Zim's hair. Yeah, they needed this."That's..right.. We've been at my place..." Dib panted out, face reddened slightly from the emotions going through him.

Zim took a moment to swallow the saliva in his mouth, both his and Dib's before nodding and saying, "I'll-I'll send Gir shopping or... something." "Send that robot out to get MY food? I don't think so." Gaz said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll go shopping, you two... hurry up then get to work."

Dib wanted to disappear at just what they were going to 'hurry up' with in Gaz's mind, but did his best to respond anyway. "O-okay then. Seeya..." He answered out quietly, but loud enough for the purple-haired girl to hear, and he nuzzled Zim back lovingly, shutting his eyes in no preference to see her at the moment.

"'Seeya'," Gaz said in a mocking voice, turning to go back into the lift and Zim watching it go down, Dib's sister scowling at the both of them. "That..." Zim breathed a sigh of relief. "Was... awwwwkward."

Dib 'heh'ed at Zim's sing-song voice and replied coldly. "She's awkward.. we're all awkward... The love of family, huh? Barging in..." Wait, that's right... Zim didn't have any family, he wouldn't know. "It.. these things happen..." Dib hugged the warm body in front of him gently to comfort.

"It won't happen too often will it?" Zim asked hopefully, hugging Dib's back, his antennae twitching a little, uncomfortably from the retreating warmth, leaving them to shiver. "I suppose the mood is gone now right?" The alien asked his husband, voice displaying his disappointment.

Dib smiled down expectedly at Zim. He pushed forward to lightly graze the length of Zim's antennae with his tongue and nip the tip. "Only if you want it to be."

Zim tilted his head back a bit, a shiver running down his spine as he groaned happily, saying, "No... I most certainly DON'T want it to be."

"Are you sure?" Dib teased back, though he was in no mood to stop himself. He took the tip of the antennae into his lips and graciously sucked on it a bit.

"You stop...nn..." Zim breathed warningly, the hands at Dib's back moving under the brand new shirt so as not to tear it and digging into the human's back. "I'll cut the tongue from your mouth and feed it to you."

Dib hummed removing his mouth from the antennae. "Then there will be no more tongue to kiss with, and you'll never get me to do this again." He smirked winningly and went back to sucking.

Zim whined, his eyes closing and he tried to grasp around for a better threat but nothing was coming to mind, so he just let Dib do whatever he wanted, keeping his claws firmly in Dib's back to keep him from moving away though.

Dib smiled at his win but took no time at all to take his nimble fingers from Zim's back to his front where they unbuttoned Zim's shirt from bottom to top, eager to get started.

* * *

Zim/Gaz: Moi

Dibbeh: TSI

And yes, Gaz will play a much more important part in THIS part of the trilogy than before, because we like her, she's awsome.


	4. Chapter 3

Argh, this chapter was a little late too, sorry about that. I really liked this chapter though, so I hope it's worth it!

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Zim yanked something out of the ship and heard a not so reassuring crack from the it in response which only caused him frustration. It was only day one and already he was getting fed up with how much time it was taking to fix.

"You know," The alien groaned to no one imparticular, leaving just Dib there to hear his complaining. "If STUPID Tak hadn't have built this STUPID ship out of a bunch of garbage she'd found lying around... this might be a little EASIER!"

"If that stupid Tak hadn't built this ship out of a bunch of garbage she found lying around then the Earth would probably have been taken over by now, and we wouldn't even have a ship to work on to save Finx..." Dib reminded the other as if it was his duty to be the devil's advocate. He grunted and took off the cover to the ship's brain to work with.

"That's not what I meant." Zim growled, throwing what he'd just ripped out over his shoulder to get back to working. "I MEAN that all the parts on this ship are from a bunch of different ships, different MACHINES even, from different technologies all over the universe. So duplicating the parts we need for it won't be easy."

"Quit complaining." Gaz said in her usual, monotone voice as she walked out of the elevator. "I can hear your groaning all the way down in the computer room."

She tapped her purple-painted nails on a cardboard shipping box she held under her arm, the other hand placed firmly on her hip as she said, "And Dib, you got a package, it looks like it was delivered just yesterday, I found in on your door step when I went over to your house to get something to eat before doing the grocery shopping."

"Uh," Dib got out of the ship to peek over to Gaz in curiosity and gratitude. "Thanks..." He took to package from his sister and checked who it was from."It's blank..." He looked concerned for a bit before he took out a pocket knife from his back pocket he had been using to modify the ship with. He ripped open the tape that bound two flaps together to reveal his prize.Paper. Tons and tons of wrapping paper.Dib plucked the wrapping paper out one by one, more and more. He sat in a chair nearby Gaz's ship to stare at the two objects in the box. Something didn't settle well with the human.

"What is it?" Zim asked, standing up to peek of his human's shoulder to look inside the box."Rabbit's Foot? Dib, did you order a book?" Zim asked, looking at the human oddly. he didn't know Dib read anything other than tabloids, magazines, and letters begging him to come to some little village's aid because they were cursed or something.

Gaz also came to peek inside the box, an eye brow raising at the dark yet somehow brightly colored cover of the brand-spanking-new book. "It looks like it was written for a child." The scary woman noted, her eyes glancing quickly up at Dib before landing back on the cover of the book. "Fitting."

"It is for a child... or rather, teens..." Dib mumbled softly as though he was in a trance and he picked up the book to take a good look at its cover art and setting it down before picking up the second item in the box; a stack of paper with thick black blobby letters on it saying the same thing as the book but without the picture.

His eyes landed on the name he expected on the front sheet of the paper. Gretchen; it was by Gretchen. She had promised him she'd send him a copy but after the incident with Zim, he never expected anything from the girl; not even to see her face.

"Gretch wrote this..." Dib pulled the manuscript out to flip through it idly. "...and I guess she sent it to me."

Zim scowled. Gretchen. That evil, low-life of a human that tried to steal Dib from him, he hated her for that regardless of whether that was the deal he agreed to or not.

"You aren't keeping it are you?" Gaz asked before Zim couldn't even open his mouth, ready to ask that very same question. Dib's younger sister crossed her arms. She knew Gretchen, knew that Dib had dated her, and that Zim hated her. She gave Dib her full on stare, saying, "You know the very thought of Gretchen is bad news for this mission, not to mention your marriage. I suggest you get rid of those things before they become a distraction and a nuisance."

Dib looked up at his sister briefly before letting his eyes fall back down. "I don't plan on reading them but... I kind of feel bad for her, like maybe I should read these. I mean, with her position in this and all, it was pretty futile for her anyway, I think... and well, it sucked to be her and she did promise me this and..." The man continued rambling, debating with himself whether to keep it or throw it out like suggested.

"Do what you want..." Gaz said with a shrug, turning to go back down to the computer room. "Just know that it can tear all our hard work to the ground."

"Right..." Dib flipped open to the front page and briefly scanned the words with his eyes, half oblivious to the world around him now.

Zim pouted quite angrily but didn't say anything about the books, refused to even acknowledge their existence. That's just what Gretchen would want isn't it? She sends Dib these books just KNOWING he'd keep them out of pity for her and also knowing it would piss Zim off to NO END, causing complications in their marriage and thus, causing them to break up.

But no, he wouldn't GET bent out of shape over those dumb books. No, instead he'd focus on the task at hand and just hope that Dib would do the same."Dib," He said as kindly as he could with a certain pretty authoress on his mind. "Come on Dib, let's get back to work, ok?"

Dib read a paragraph to himself, oblivious to the feelings of the others around him.

_April 1st, Friday 3am.__The moon was full for the __twelfth__ time since my last time growing a year older, and thus counted my one-hundredth year in __existence__. All of the lights to my manor was off to shadow all of the rooms and my pride __and__ joy. _Artemis.

_I walked to the corner of my study. There I kept him locked in a cage. He was so small; so fragile; but I was home now. He could be released._

Dib continued his reading, turning slowly one page and then another. The writing wasn't bad; it wasn't too good; but it wasn't bad.

"Dib!" Zim called a little louder, trying to keep his features neutral, but he knew it wasn't working.

He could feel his own hate leaking out through his eyes."Our smeet- our baby, isn't going to save itself, you know."

Dib's eyes widened at the pages, and his heart seemed to stop. He set the book back into the box and held it, hands twitching. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry." He faltered.

"Don't be, let's just get back to work." Zim said, holding his hands out for Dib to take them, offering the human a smile in return for putting the cursed bundle of paper down.

Down the box went to the floor as Dib went up to Zim with a kiss on his cheek. "I love Finx, you know..."

"I know that," Zim said, pushing the box to the side with his foot so it was out of the way. "But let's go make sure she knows that." Zim leaned up to put a small kiss on Dib's lips before pulling away to go back to poking through the tangled mess that was the workings of Tak's former ship, now in possession of his scary, demon child of a sister-in-law.

Dib, too, went back to work and away from the book. He went inside and once more began to work. There was no real talking involved, just the sound of things being messed with, and every once in a while, a responsive beep from the ship.

Together they worked like that, in a strangely awkward yet somehow welcome silence that followed them late into the night until they finally retired for the evening, both cuddled together in Zim's bed, Zim lightly clutching Dib's shirt and his buried his face in Dib's neck.

"Good night..." He mumbled, his antennae flicking at the comforting sounds his base made, so familiar to his old home, something which made his heart ache, comforted him, and yet filled him with rage, all at the same time.

"Night..." Dib's voice droned and he shut his eyes, leaving sleep to cover them both in Zim's bed.

However, the human couldn't sleep for too long. Something was tugging at his mind. In a while when he was sure his imperfect lover was sleeping Dib slid out of the bed and began walking barefooted in his boxers down to the elevator.

Zim turned over obliviously, pulling the blanket tighter around him for the lost warmth, and continuing the sleep on until he could no longer ignore the absence of another being in bed with him. "Dib?" He called out tiredly, thinking maybe Dib was still in the room, just... doing something other than sleeping.

"Dib?" He tried again, peeking an eye open to look around the room at the same time. Upon finding no Dibs to be present he sat up in bed, looking around just a little more before stretching and climbing out of his cozy bed in his lose, black night clothes. The first place he went to look was the bathroom, knocking on the door and taking a peek in before coming to the conclusion his husband wasn't there.

The next place he looked was the kitchen, getting himself a midnight snack of two cookies and a soda after finding his human to be vacant from that area as well. "Dib?" He called again as he stepped out of the elevator and into the voot hanger, sighing in relief to see his human sitting at the work bench.

Dib flipped the page, now three chapters into the book he read in his spot, lounging comfortably on the bench under him.

_"Artemis!" I cried, but I __couldn't__ find my beloved bunny anywhere. "Artemis!" My head whirled from left to right as my feet thumped __angrily__ against the stone floor. I remember my breath pushing harshly in and out as I checked each room, stopping abruptly to try to find my desirable Artemis._

_My leathery wings stretched straight out of my back, breaking through my cotton-made black shirt. They flapped in the large hall, giving me just enough room to fly to speed through the castle._

_Empty room by empty room, I __passed__ through in search, growing more and more angry._

_"You know, you're never going to find your precious bunny rabbit.__"_

_I stopped instantly. I knew that voice better than I knew my own family. It belonged to the very man who had turned me into what I am now; a cursed vampire. With two small thumps, my feet landed onto the ground and my wings lay flat against me. I __didn't__ turn around; I __didn't__ need to turn around._

_ "Why?" I asked. "What's the point of keeping my rabbit? __Wouldn't__ you just rather kill him?"_

_"I would but there would be no way of getting you to do what I want if we just killed it right away," The man's voice sounded clear as glass; a sound that struck my very soul with fear, but at the same time just rose my nightly need of blood._

_"But why though? What do you need of me?"_

_His shoes clacked against the floor as he neared me. A hand with spider-like fingers curled up on my shoulder. "That thing only brings destruction to those who own it; I'm only here to protect my bloodline, after all." He snickered darkly. "That, and to get you to do something for me."_

Dib's eyes crawled from word to word carefully, officially into the book now. It must have been two in the morning now, but he didn't mind. This book Gretchen wrote had captured his attention, and what more, she had sent it to him just like she said she would, despite all of the drama.He felt important.

"Dib?" Zim asked for the hundredth time in two days. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, uh!" Dib, being caught off guard quickly dropped the book and lost his place. "N-nothing, I.. I just couldn't sleep." He answered back hesitantly but truthfully nevertheless.

"Oh?" Zim asked, trying to ignore what he knew was in front of Dib, putting on a tired, but humored smile on as he said, "You could have just woken me up... I woulda knocked you right out." He added a small laugh at the end in case Dib couldn't catch the smile on his face and in his voice.

Dib straightened his back on the bench. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He asked drowsily. "Or perhaps you would, heh." Dib then patted the seat next to him for Zim to come and sit.

Zim walked over, soda in hand and sat down next to Dib, putting his carbonated beverage down on the thick, metal table. "Of course I would," Zim said, looking down at the soda's label. "But only to help."

"And give me a concussion." He smiled weakly at Zim, leaning over to push up against him playfully, though he could feel Zim's bitterness dripping off of him. "But that wouldn't be so bad; a concussion from the almighty Zim. I'd take it for you now." His voice was soft and quiet, almost to the point that one couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Zim gave another small laugh, giving Dib a small push to match, but never taking his eyes off the always consistent soda can art. "No you wouldn't," The alien said. "You're too much of a wuss."

"I am not, and you know it, too." Dib smiled, nuzzling his head up against Zim's. "Anyway, you're too hypnotizing to make me care about something like that."

"You're just saying that." Zim said, only half jokingly this time, tearing his eyes from the drink to nuzzle Dib back, a small blush on his cheeks.

"No, I mean it! You're like a lizard! You're just so.. so.. GREEN it's hypnotizing!" Dib fully joked now, giving kisses all along Zim's cheek to show him that yes, that part was a joke.

Zim hummed in a sorta laugh, letting his eyes slip shut at the attention. Slowly he tilted and turned his head until he was at just the right angle to meet Dib's lips, feeling a sudden need to be connected to Dib at the moment.He almost lost Dib to Gretchen before... he was going to make damn sure it doesn't happen again.

Dib lifted a hand to hold Zim's shoulder softly as he kissed back, shutting his eyes in the bliss and pleasure of the kiss. He had been expecting this anyway due to just how much better their relationship seemed to be forming.Dib ended their kiss to place his other hand on Zim's cheek and nuzzle his forehead with his eyes still close. He absorbed the heat from his forehead and it was such a wonderful, loving feeling going through him. "Thanks..."

"For what?" Zim asked, tilting his head a little towards the hand on his cheek.

"For caring enough to find me..." Dib gave another brief kiss, humming soon after to scoot closer to Zim. "And for sitting with me."

"I like to keep track of my things." Zim said teasingly, opening his eyes just a crack to stare up at Dib playfully.

Dib's grin got wider, though he never opened his eyes to appreciate Zim's at the moment. "Right. I'm yours, not the other way around, huh?" He asked sarcastically. "No, you're mine. Forever and ever and ever and ever and I love you, and ever and ever and ever." More nuzzles.

Zim smirked at Dib and, leaning a little bit onto the human, asked quietly, "You sure about that? Because the last time I checked..." Zim trailed off, pressing his lips just enough to Dib's for them to be considered kissing but allowed himself room to speak. "I had you wrapped tightly around my finger."

Dib blushed faintly, his breathing going a little awkward, but he completed the kiss between them. "You mean that you're wrapped around my finger? Cause that's what's what."

"I usually mean what I say, Dib." Zim said, getting up onto his knees to gain some height on the human before him, kissing his lips gently then pulling away.

A lighter kiss.

Then a lighter one, with a smile, inviting Dib to follow.

And Dib did. Never leaving the lips that beckoned him, he allowed himself to get taken by Zim back up the elevator and into their rooms. Dib held Zim in his arms in front of the bed, still standing. He didn't really want to let go at the moment, or leave that very spot.

"Come on, Dib." Zim said, stroking one of Dib's cheeks, the other hand trying to tug Dib down onto the bed with him. "We both need sleep. We have a lot of work to do the next few months."

Dib debated on actually going to bed or going back up to read what happened with the rabbit and the vampires. He digressed though. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he whined softly. "But only if you do me a little favor."

"What's that?" Zim asked, halting in his movements to look up at Dib curiously.

"First-" Dib began with a cattishly sly grin on his face. "You have to tell me you love me forever."

Zim rolled his eyes, shaking his head as if this whole situation was just a sad, sorry, waste of time. Which it was. "I should have just let you keep yourself company up there."

Dib made a strange frustrated noise at this, as if to point out how ridiculous he was. "Is that so hard for you to say?"

"What makes you think it's hard at all for me to say?" Zim asked, crossing his arms in Dib's embrace, pouting ever so slightly. "What if I simply don't want to say it?"

Dib felt his heart drop, if not for a second, and he had to try to conjure something in his mind to make up for what Zim had just said. "You don't want to say that?" Dib verified, slightly horrified at this.

"No, not really." Zim said, moving some hair out of his face. He couldn't possibly say something like that to Dib. He didn't know HOW he felt about the human, and saying he loved the human, only to find out later he didn't really love him, would only break Dib's heart, which would be bad for their relationship and their smeet. So, Zim concluded, best let Dib be a little disappointed now rather than VERY, HEART WRENCHINGLY disappointed later.

"Oh... I see..." Dib drooped drastically, the ends of his fingers going a little numb at the feeling of dejection. "Ye-yeah then.. that's understandable... You don't have to..." The boy bowed his head a little, and his heart throbbed harshly. "I-I mean, yeah. Totally understandable." His world was crashing again.

Zim gave Dib a small, apologetic look and slowly brought his arms around the human, saying, "I need you, I've admitted that over and over again. There is no Zim without Dib."

Dib blinked. He felt useless despite Zim's words. "I know. And there's no Finx without Zim and Dib, so let's hurry onto bed." His words came fast as he really wanted to let go of Zim at the moment to let himself calm down.

He left Zim's arms and climbed into the bed, already getting under the sheets and blanket without so much more than a glance at Zim.

Zim sighed, staying standing there a little while longer to stare at Dib's form under the covers. He wished he could just say that he loved Dib, and maybe he would have before that whole thing after he got pregnant. But words seemed to mean so much to the human, and held such a strong hold over him that he just couldn't risk saying the wrong thing, whether that meant hurting him differently by saying something else instead. So, biting his lip so as not to say anything to make any of this worse Zim climbed into bed as well, burying himself in the sheets and from the rest of the world.

Dib sighed, making the bed a comfortable place to sleep, as comfortable as he could in this situation, and made sure to face the opposite direction from Zim and sighed. Zim didn't love him. He knew that before, but to hear that come out of Zim's mouth meant so much different. It was almost as though he had chewed down the thought previously that Zim did. That with all of this affection they had been showing one another, with all of this caring, with all of this effort they had for one another, happiness, hugs, kisses, caring, it all, that Zim had loved him. Maybe he had thought wrong. Maybe.

* * *

The next day, Dib got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his body that steam had affectionately rolled off of his form. He looked in the mirror. Although he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and he did still feel rather depressed, it was better than he was before Zim forced him to go shopping. With a heavy sigh Dib left the bathroom, not particularly caring about modesty at the moment and going to Zim's room to gather clothing.

There Zim sat on the bed, back against the head board, legs pulled up, and examining something on his hand, almost admiringly, though he was more in thought than anything, his antennae twitching concideringly. Often he asked himself what it was that confounded him so much about humans. They were all very simple creatures with very simple and understanding needs. But after getting married to Dib it all sort of became clear. It was their childish customs and far out beliefs that baffled Zim. Their symbols mostly.

"What're you doing?" Dib asked bluntly as he gave Zim a dry look and went to the closet.

"Why a ring?" Zim asked, revealing in that question what exactly he'd been looking at. "Why anything at all? Is it some kinda... proof thing? Like... for show or something?"

Dib groaned quietly to himself and moved over to the bed instead to sit next to Zim while adjusting the towel around his waist. He stared at the ring on Zim's hand. "It's symbolic." He said plainly. "Not... proof. Paperwork is proof. The preacher, I think, is proof... This, however," He let his fingers graze the ring lightly. "Means we'll be together for eternity.. like a loop, it never ends. Which is weird, because when we got these rings we got them with the full intention of having it end early and to _not _be together for eternity... and we're still in the loop it seems." Dib responded softly, still feeling his sunken heart dig down deeper as he knew that it really didn't matter anyway.

"I see," Zim said, turning the ring on his finger some. It made sense, he thought. Rings did seem to just loop forever. Necklaces though. and bracelets and earrings all had some kind of break to them. Not rings. The thought seemed to relax him some as he slid a little down on the head board of the bed.

"Is that all or can I put my pants on?" Dib asked a little discontented with all of this at the moment, plus the reminder of their rings.

"It doesn't matter." Zim said quietly, pulling himself up off the bed in order to get himself dressed for the day, his antennae drooping at the thought of how quiet everything would be today.

An hour later, after loafing about on the bed and looking over blue prints for the ship, Dib made his way to the kitchen and started making some real human food of toast. He spread purple jam or jelly of some sort over the toasted bread with a butter knife, and while leaning up against the counter, just bit into it, only to hear the noise of somebody else entering the kitchen. He checked over his shoulder to see who it was.

In walked Gaz, her usual apathetic look stuck firmly onto her face as she looked in the fridge for something to eat herself, dark circles under her eyes showing just how long into the night she had worked. "How's your boyfi- oh, sorry, I meant husband." She teased, pulling out some juice and eggs. "Up late last night?"

Dib glared at her weekly, and with a crunch, took another bite. "Why is everybody mentioning our marriage lately!?" He asked frustratedly. By everybody he meant just his sister and 'wife'. He groaned however and continued his sulking. "Yeah. You?"

"Working," Said Gaz with a shrug. "The Massive doesn't have very many places that would be suitable for a child, especially one as young as your daughter, but so far getting in should be a piece of cake."

"That's good at least..." Dib sighed, rubbing his temples in slight frustration. "Do we have at all any plan yet?" He knew it was a far chance but he didn't care at the moment. Finx was his main topic anyway.

"So far I'm leaning more towards sneaking in, hold the Tallest hostage until we get her back... but there's two of them, and there seems to be five guard stations surrounding any place the Tallest would be." Gaz explained, taking a sip of juice as she looked around the room for a frying pan. "But it's only been two days, I'll definately think of something before the month is up."

Dib looked down onto the floor. Something told him to hug his scary sister at the moment as thanks for her the help that she was putting in almost fruitlessly, but something else just kept him away just as easily. "Yeah, I know... Thanks." His feet smeared against the floor and finished up his toast. He left the kitchen and immediately bumped into Zim by accident."Sorry, Zim; I wasn't looking where I was going." He backed off two steps before just walking around him and heading back to the elevator.

"Um... ok..." Zim said, wanting to stop Dib and ask him... something, but he didn't know what he would ask, but he did want to talk to Dib, he didn't want his human to cloister himself up again, shutting him out. With a sigh he continued on his path to the kitchen though deciding, after a peak through the cabinets, that he wasn't hungry, or rather, just not in the mood to eat.

With a strange new type of laser, Dib buzzed it on underneath the bottom of the ship, letting his mind wonder pointlessly as he worked. That's right; it would only take about a month. It would be good, perfect. Then Dib and Zim would both get their daughter back and go back to pretending to be a happy little family once more. One which included a loving daughter, a cross dresser who attached himself to Dib for a show and for the attention and distraction, and a man who always seemed to run from his problems, be madly in love with somebody who seemed to only be using him, and who had to awkward with his 'wife' anyway.

Zim arrived not ten minutes later, having been staling in the kitchen until Gaz yelled at him to either get something to eat or to get back to work, and since Zim wasn't hungry and REALLY wanted Finx back he chose the latter.He walked out and saw just Dib's lower half poking out from under the ship and couldn't help but think just how nice those jeans made Dib's thighs look. Quickly he shook those thoughts away and opened his mouth to say something, only to close it as uncertainty made itself known to the alien.

Dib tried to get out from under the ship but efficiently bumped his head, earning a cry out and a very human hand rubbing what soon will become a bump on his head. "Fuck!" He glared at the ship but eventually got up from under it. He turned around to go towards his book but stopped when he saw Zim.

"Uh, hi." He spoke almost formally.

"H-hi." Zim said, looking at Dib oddly, walking over to the ship and asking, "Everything... going well?"

"Uhm, n- yeah. Yeah, everything's going according to plan," Dib turned to keep his eyes still on Zim. "And with you...?"

"I'm a little worried." Zim said, giving Dib a quick, but pointed glance as he picking a little at a small scratch on the hull of the ship. "But other than that the repairs seem to be going really well and we should be able to head out in about a month, maybe two if any problems arise."

"That's why problems won't arise." Dib quietly walked closer to Zim, just enough to touch Zim's shoulder with his own. "That's why everything is going to go well, huh?"

"Yeah," Zim said, turning his head a little bit to look at Dib, giving him a small smile.

Dib stared Zim in the eyes for a moment, blinking slowly. Then, in a quick motion, the black-haired man took Zim by the chin and blessed him with a kiss. Then he savored it for a moment before pulling back away to stare at Zim. "Are you sure you don't love me?"

"No..." Zim said after a moment of thinking about it. "I'm not sure... which is why I'm not going to say I do."

That wasn't good enough. Not now anyway. Not after all of this. He didn't just expect Dib to spring back full force once he said that, did he?

Dib sighed and snug a hand behind Zim's neck to nuzzle his head up against Zim's. "Okay," His voice was quiet and very soft despite his deep voice box. "That's alright..."

"Are you sure... cause... I don't know..." Zim said with a sigh, nuzzling back with as much affection as he could. "I don't want you to shut yourself up, ok? Promise me you won't do that?"

"I don't shut myself up." He replied strictly, yet still softly. "But you can do whatever you want; feel whatever you want... It's not even really my place to decide one's feelings..." Dib never halted his nuzzles, and sighed sweetly at his Zim.

"If you say so." Zim said, bringing his arms up to hug Dib tightly.

Finally after a short pause he said in a hopeful voice, wanting to make Dib feel at least a little bit better, "I do... care about you, you know... or I wouldn't have tried so hard to stay with you."

"Sometimes I wonder..."

Zim seemed to shrink a little at that. Did Dib really doubt him? After all they had been through did Dib doubt the sincerity of his words?

Dib gently let go of Zim to go sit back at the bench to take his break and pull out his book to pick up from where he left off last night. It was the only thing he could do at the moment, he felt, when his own lover didn't even love him back.

Zim watched Dib sadly for a moment before turning back to work on something on the ship, needing to bury himself in something that he could do with his hands, he was good with his hands. Fixing things seemed to be one of the only things he WAS good at, and even then he seemed to fail a lot. Other than that he really wasn't good at anything, other than failing. Even the first Finx told him he was terrible when it came to emotions, sure she had said it with an adorable laugh and a smile that seemed to light up a room with happiness and warmth, but she meant it. And she was right.

His mind couldn't seem to pull away from the memory of his dead lover. Falling in love with her seemed so easy, she was beautiful, had perfect antennae was short, yes, but still taller than he himself had been, she was smart, and incredibly sweet in a way no one else had been to him.

Dib though, he was a lot like her. Not that bad looking, especially considering he was a human, he didn't have antennae, sure, but he did have that oh-so-soft hair on top of his head that Zim had discovered he LOVED to play with when given the opportunity, he was also tall, a good part of that height being in his legs and lean abdomen, he of course, being raised by a scientist, was gifted with an incredible intelligence, and ever since he had know Zim was pregnant he'd been nothing but kind to Zim. So why was loving him so HARD?

_"You know keeping a rabbit only means destruction to all who knows the master," Darkio approached me, whispering dangerously into my ear. "You can complete your task, right?"_

_"Of course," I lied. It would be impossible to past all of the higher bloodlines to steal from their own dark lair._

_Darkio circled me like a large cat does its opponent. "I just __don't__ see what's so important to you about that rabbit,"_

_"He's my best friend." No, I corrected myself. "My only friend." __Not once did I ever rip my eyes from Darkio. He was asking for too much, and I very well think he knew that. Any moment he could attack me just to show me how 'weak' I've become by keeping a rabbit.__"In anyway, he's suppose to be __good luck."_

_"He's destruction to our kind! __Haven't__ you ever heard of the rabbit on the moon? The moon reflects the sun and shine__s__ it on us thanks to your precious bunnies. That's why full moons wear us out so much."_

_"What does this have to do with Artemis?" I bit back __angrily__"You're rabbit was born the same day you were."_

_I hesitated. I took a step back. That was impossible! If that was the case than that mean that not only am I a vampire but that Artemis was--_

Dib looked up from his book to Zim to check on progress. However much he just wished to read, his mind couldn't help but stray in a million places at once. With a sigh, he looked back on the fresh paper he read.

Zim let the silence roll on between them, his antennae laying limp behind him, finally he couldn't help but ask, though he knew it would make things worse, "Why do you want me to love you so bad?"

"I mean," He went on, not giving his husband anytime to answer. "Yeah, I bet the words are sweet to hear sometimes, and confirmation may just, you know, solidify things, but... would it make any difference? The way you act around me, when you kiss me and tell me you love me, am I doing anything less back? Do you feel like you need more? I'm not- I can't- I don't think I can do any better than I am now- whether I loved you or not and- and it's just..." Zim trailed off, dropping his work completely to slump. "I just don't know what else to do." He said quietly. "Everything is just so... different."

Dib stared at Zim for a while moment, waiting to see if he was really finish with his speech, bookmarking the book and putting it down in the process. "I don't know," He answered back truthfully. "I guess I kind of want to know that I'm doing has a good effect.. that I'm doing something right with myself and with you. I want to know that, naively albeit... that I'm changing your world for the better. I want to make you just as happy as you make me, and if I can't do that, I feel incomplete like a failure."

Dib ran his hand through his hair giving an odd grunt in thought as his eyes stared at the book cover. "I suck if I can't _share_ that feeling with you."

"But I AM happy." Zim said, looking behind him at Dib, an almost desperate look on his face. "I'm happy as long as you don't do that thing where you act all depressed and stuff for days on end. I HATE that and it gets us nowhere."

He let out a large breath, feeling a little bit more relieved to be getting all of this out. Slowly he turned back around to get back to work and, as if just a passing comment, said, "And it doesn't help me get any closer to loving you so I'd cut it out, you know?"

"It's a human mating-thing," Dib grumbled quietly, picking the book back up and messing with the book mark a little bit. "So I guess it's hard to explain... as it is impossible for you to understand, I guess..." He wanted to shout back at Zim that he didn't understand anything, but that was as far as he could let himself go. He wanted to yell about his own independence about how he was allowed to feel whatever way he wanted to by any cause especially by his lover not loving him, but those words were buried as he buried himself back into the book.

"That's right, cause Zim doesn't understand anything, he's just a stupid drone who can't even clean a stupid toilet without SOMETHING exploding!" Zim said, throwing the tool he'd been using at a wall. He then stood up, ready to just storm out then and there, but he couldn't seem to will his feet to move, so he just stood there, looking at his boots, the once shiny, invader issue boots he used to be so proud to wear.

"It doesn't matter, Zim. We should just drop this." Dib responded in a dry voice, not even able to focus on the book anymore. "Really, Zim. I don't care anymore if you don't love me. It's okay. I don't care. You shouldn't care either- it's .. whatever. It's fine."

"I can't just NOT CARE!" Zim said, brining a fist up to just let it fall down on the ship, not really pounding on it but leaving a loud sound to echo around the room. "Because YOU don't not care! I can tell, it's just killing you inside isn't it!? But once again you just mope and sulk and just generally drive me INSANE by shutting me out instead of getting off your WEAK ASS to do anything about anything!"

"FUCK, ZIM!" Dib glared up at the Irken. "I'm FINE. You know, WHATEVER. I'm not moping, I'm good, I just HAPPEN to be reading a book right now and as for shutting you out- I don't know, I guess that's just something you do after you become REJECTED." The man was yelling now. "It's like losing Finx but, not as bad because as lucky as I am at least I can still see you. At least I can't be as 'MOPY' now, but DAMN IT, ZIM! It's still painful." His honey-colored eyes squinted a glare at Zim as if he didn't know anything at all.

"PAINFUL!?" Zim yelled. "You wanna know what's PAINFUL!? Not that you CARE I'm sure! I try my DAMNED HARDEST to put up with your self pitying attitude! I try to be loving and supportive! I TRY! But EVERY DAMN TIME I think about what it would be like, you know, to love you, I just think about Finx, the DEAD one, and it's not the SAME! You're NOT HER!"

Dib's blood ran cold. He dropped everything and stood up."Do you want me to tell you what I think of her?" Dib asked, his voice stiffening.He took a step closer to Zim. "Do you want me to tell you what I think of her?" He repeated, just advancing more towards the Irken.

"What?" Zim asked, his voice a quiet his, his arms shaking with how tight his fists were clenched.

"I think that you're right... That I'm NOT her. And I know this even though I never met her because I'm not GOING to be her, I'm going to be ME. That, I, Dib, am not going to become somebody other than myself for anyone." Dib stood in front of Zim, his whole body ridged and ready to do something physical, whether it was wrapping his arms around the other or giving him a rough shake.

"What I think of her is- What I think of her is- she's amazing." He haltered his words. "And I hate her for that."

Zim seemed to freeze at that, his eyes widely looking up at Dib though trying to avoid complete eye contact. What did Dib mean by that? Amazing, how so? Finally the irken allowed himself to relax a little, his anger slowly dissipating. "I didn't... mean that I want you to be her... because I don't, I want you to be you. And I want you to be happy too, but I can't feel the same way about you as I did about her because... I still feel that way about her... she's dead... but I still love her." Zim said, slowly looking towards the ground.

Dib allowed a moment of silence in between the two before his purposefully grabbed Zim's claws, pulling him an inch closer to rest his head on the Irken's shoulder. "Zim... That's okay... but I," He nuzzled, feeling a bit of uncomfortable air brush over him, and his heart doing funny tricks he never gave permission for. "I still love you... and it's hard. I know it's nothing more than just words or if you love me back.. but I don't know..."

"I'm sorry," Zim said, his antennae going back against his head uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I can't make you happy."

Holding Zim suddenly felt like holding a porcupine to Dib. His whole body prickled up at what the other said. "It's..." It's okay. "It's..." It's alright.

Dib looked up at a random direction, dropping Zim's claws like they were acid. "It seems like Gaz is calling me. Hold on." Dib lied with a heavy heart, refusing to look back at Zim, and left towards the direction he held his eyes on.

Zim slumped to the floor. Dib didn't deny it. He didn't say anything to defend Zim from himself. Bringing his knees up the alien put his face in one hand, rubbing his forehead as if to keep himself concentrated on one thing though his mind was everywhere. Maybe he should have just let Dib stay with Gretchen. If it hadn't have been for one STUPID lie he wouldn't be in this mess right now would he? Nope. he sure wouldn't have. He wouldn't have found out he was pregnant until AFTER Dib was good and married to Gretchen, and by then it would have been too late. He would have fixed the communicator all by himself and contacted the Tallest. They would have done the same thing, told him no, then changed their minds, shown up, cut the smeet out of Zim, only this time they'd have killed him, instead of leaving him to rot. Zim nodded, being dead sounded like fun compared to what he was going through with Dib.

Not that he wanted to be dead. He had a smeet to save. So, with barely a thought he got up, picked his tool back up, and went to work, trimming the ends of frayed wires so that they could be repaired. Slowly he cut, one by one until only one remained, the whole process taking about fifteen minutes, maybe a little more, Zim wasn't exactly keeping count. He reached way into the back of the paneling, a light from his pak showing him what he needed to cut and steadily he closed the ends of the wire cutters over the ends of the wires. A shriek tore its way out of Zim's throat, something wet and positively burning shooting him in the side of his face, just barely missing his eyes and antennae but dripping down the side of his head and neck and soaking his cloths in the stuff which seemed to just dissolve away with whatever that stuff was.

Dib sighed against the wall outside of the bathroom. He shut his heavy eyes and rubbed his throbbing head with his long nimble fingers. He held his knees to his chest and rested his head on them as though they were welcomed friends.

Why did it bother him so much that Zim didn't love him? He never loved him beforehand either. After what happened and Dib 'cloistered up' as Zim had called it, the resident Irken was very affectionate. Dib knew back then that it was just his way with working through pain, that he didn't really love him, but after going shopping with him and actually trying to be happy, that affection seemed real, as if it was the whole time. How could it be different now compared to last time? What was really the difference? Was it the way Zim looked at him that lead him to believe that the feeling was mutual? Did it even matter?

Dib shook his head on his knees slowly, trying to think through this to the best of his ability. It felt empty. He was back on start. Zim couldn't love him, no matter how hard he tried. He should have realized that even before Finx was born. It never felt real. Nothing did. In fact, his life didn't even feel real. Everything was so _surreal. _What was the chance that he'd meet an alien, get married to said alien, have an alien half-breed on an alien-ship, only to have that alien half-breed taken away, and your alien lover not love you? Dib was beginning to question himself, his life. Just nothing was real. Never was real. It was all an illusion. He was crazy from the beginning.An even heavier sigh escaped Dib's lip. No, that wasn't right. This was all real. He really did need to get his daughter Finx back, and he was really in love with a stubborn-ass Irken named Zim who, unfortunately for Dib, just can't return his feelings."God, I hate my life."

"I hate your life, too." Gaz said as she came to a stop in front of her brother, arms crossed and glaring slightly. "Why, my brother, are you not working on my ship?"

Dib twitched at her words. _Her _ship. "Why don't you go ask Zim?" Dib grumbled out loud, desiring for his little sister to disappear and leave him there to drone on about Zim.

With a 'humph' Gaz sat down in front of her brother, her glare only intensifying. "I don't WANT to ask Zim. I'm asking YOU. Now TALK." The scary girl ground out. "Zim can't do all of this alone, and neither can you. The BOTH of you need to let this whole 'love' thing go." Yes, Gaz knew about their arguments. She knew everything that went on in the base as, despite what she said earlier, she had already finished with her planning and took to watching the security feeds when she wasn't doing whatever the hell else she felt like.

Dib, however, too flustered in his own thoughts, didn't even think to question this at all. "How can we just drop this 'love thing' and just move on? This- This was everything, you know? It was the last thing I was really holding onto, and- I just.. how am I suppose to function now, Gaz?" Dib asked her earnestly, bitterness and sorrow laced in his face. "I feel like I've been lied to about everything, only it hurts worse."

Gaz rolled her eyes, a scowl settling onto her face.

"It's just a stupid word." She growled. "A stupid, one syllable, four letter WORD. What's that REALLY worth in the long run anyway? 'Love' isn't going to get your daughter back, 'love' isn't going to keep you and Zim together as a happy family forever, 'love' CAN'T save the day, despite whatever dumb-ass Saturday morning cartoon says."

She uncrossed her arms to poke Dib in the chest. "But YOU can. YOU can get your daughter back, YOU can keep a happy little family up and running, YOU can save the day... but for all three of those things you're going to need Zim, whether he gives you that stupid four letter word or not."

Dib stared at her, leaving an ice of silence about them, heated only by Gaz's glare to her big brother. A blanket of honest truth had embraced Dib in an itchy wooly way. The man stood up to his full height. Gaz was absolutely right. "Why are you like this?" Dib asked Gaz quietly, in a breath just barely louder than a whisper. "You always... you know, just come when I need you and... and you're mean, but you're always right and..." His eyes wondered briefly before falling back on the girl. "And you're there for me."

"I'm your little sister, Dib." Gaz said, standing up as well. "Proving you wrong is just something that's obligated of me."

Dib scratched the back of his head, and lowered it in thought. "Yeah, thanks..." He spoke softly before sighing and moving back to the hanger.

"Just get back to work." Gaz grunted, watching her brother sternly.

Zim managed to stop the spray of ship acid in his face, though that didn't keep the ship from leaking outright, but at least he wasn't being sprayed in the face anymore, his face, by the way, now burned like all Hell.

Dib's foot stepps echoed into the room until Dib himself spotted a struggling Zim.

"What happened?" Dib instantly asked as he saw the purple transparent liquid puddle itself more and more against Zim's back. Instinctively, Dib ran up to the problem, and tried to cover the hole the liquid was leaking from himself with his own hand temporarily to give time for Zim to get out. He was unaware, however, that it burned humans just as much as it did Irkens, and he had to rip his hand from the liquid."FUCK!" And with that, Dib moved up to grab a rag to plug the pipe up.

"Something broke," Zim said, putting a hand to his face to continue shielding his eyes from the liquid. "What, I'm not sure, but whatever it was it fucking hurts."

"Could it be this ship's fuel? You said it was made in a junk yard." Dib grunted, leaving the cloth wedged into the pipe to keep it temporarily fixed as he grabbed the broken pipe to try to fit it back. "Go ahead and get yourself cleaned, Zim. I've got this."

"No, I'm not leaving you here to handle this on your own." Zim said, sitting on his knees behind Dib in case he needed help.

"Dont worry about me; I'm not the one all burned up. Go help yourself first, I've got this." Dib then made a point to smile back at Zim, to show just how under control he'll have this.

Zim bit his lip, struggling inside on what to do. "I can't... just leave, something might go wrong." He said, with a small, determined nod, staying put where he was.

The human sighed. "You're just going to be stubborn no matter what I say, huh?" Dib asked. "Alright, alright, stay if you want." He brought his attention back to the pipes, and readjusted one next to the other as he prepared to take the cloth out, taking a deep breath in anticipation.

"Like a band-aid." Zim said, putting a hand on Dib's shoulder and gently squeezing.

Dib nodded, not letting the breath go, and instantly ripped the cloth from its spot and fitted the pipe back on, burning his hand and arm in the process. Dib hold his hand and panted before looking back at Zim. "It's not great, but it's on." He tried for another smile.

Zim nodded, grabbing Dib's arm gently and saying, "Let's go to the infirmary, we can get cleaned up and fixed up."

Dib nodded. His eyes went over Zim; the alien had turned a strange mixture of blue and brown thanks to the acidy liquid eating him away, yet he was so calm. "Yeah, let's go..." Together they walked, and used the elevator to escalate to the infirmary level. The elevator made a ding, and out they went to the medical section.

"How is your arm?" Zim asked, looking at the singed flesh of Dib's arm, grimacing slightly at the look of it.

Dib quickly withdrew his arm. "It's fine. How are.. you?" Dib asked, raising his other hand to wave in showing Zim's head.

"I can't... really feel anything." Zim said, leading Dib by his shirt over to a metal table which he then had the human sit down on. "So it can't be that bad right?" Slowly he took out a kind of ointment from a near-by drawer and some bandages. "I don't know how well this will work on humans but it's better than nothing... and good for now until we can go get some stuff from your house."

"No," Dib said abruptly. "I'm pretty sure if you burnt yourself to the point you can't feel that's not good." He narrowed his eyes at Zim, but was just really concerned for the other. "Dont worry about it, Zim. Let's fix you up first."

Zim sighed but, not in the mood for another fight, relented, putting the bandages and cream aside and hopping up onto the table next to Dib, looking down at his lap and asking, "How bad does it look?"

Dib hopped off, and took Zim's spot from before, taking the cream and squirting some in his hurt hand. It seem to cool it down and he could feel a strange reliving tingle from it.

"Bad." Dib put bluntly, now rubbing the cream from his hand onto Zim's cheek, rubbing in circular motions.

"I know it's bad, Dib, I'm numb, but HOW bad?" Zim asked, tilting his head a little to give Dib more room to work. "Do I have any bald patches now?"

Dib shook his head and moved his hand to Zim's temple. He had to squeeze more cream before he could continue, though. "No... The roots are still deep in there but..." Dib rubbed the cream across Zim's forehead now. "I'm seeing layers of skin and..." That was pretty gross. "Some skin seems to just be stuck on."

"Thanks, I'm gonna be ok, though?" Zim asked, letting his eyes close at the soothing touch. "Like, is there going to be permanent damage do you think? Will this... set us back any?"

Dib made a raspberry with his lips, showing Zim through sound just how ridiculous he was being. "You're going to be fine, Zim. You might be scarred.. a lot.. I'm not sure, I don't know that much over how Irken heal but, you should be fine." Dib smiled, removing his hand from Zim to get cream in both hands to start brushing them through Zim's hair.

"Just... making sure. I don't want some stupid mistake setting us back. We need to get Finx back as soon as possible." Zim said with a small sigh, kicking his feet a bit as he looked down at them.

"I know." Dib's voice bent low and soft. He smeared more of the white cream on the other thoughtfully, going up to his other cheek and then his chin. "I'm sorry." He finally said with a bit of remorse.

"For what?" Zim asked, blinking his eyes up at Dib slowly, a small glimmer of hope there they this meant Dib wanted to make up with Zim again.

"For earlier... Having your love isn't important on times like these, I realize." Dib said earnestly, never stopping his relaxing strokes.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked, his eyes drooping a bit, a small smile unable to help but creep along Zim's face.

Dib cleared his throat, the topic becoming a little hard to come back on once again. "You were right. It doesn't change anything if you love me or not because.. it's just about still the same."

"So, you mean you believe me?" Zim asked, one hand reaching up to grasp Dib's shirt, tugging on it lightly to get Dib closer.

Despite everything that had been said, and the realization Gaz had glared into him, Dib couldn't help the sinking of his heart once more, though he tried to keep it up. He rubbed Zim's throat, looking down uncomfortably at him.

Zim, after giving up on waiting for an answer back from the human before him, taking the silence as a 'not quite' , let his eyes slip completely closed in a very relaxed way, hanging onto Dib's shirt like a needy smeet.

"Almost done with the cream..." Dib informed, going to Zim's arms and rubbing the cream down from the top to the very tips of his claws.

"Thanks," Zim said, his eyes peaking open just barely to look at Dib's pink hands against his green arm. "It doesn't bother me now, you know?" Zim whispered, staring at the hands.

"Well you're numb. I don't expect it to bother you at all, but it needs to be done." Dib said, before moving onto the other arm and doing the same thing he had done to the first.

Zim just sighed and looked off to the side, his fingers twitching a little in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to punch Dib in the face. Why did he always try to minimize everything Zim did to show emotion to him. The cutting, the crying, the trembling, the smiling, the kisses, the little notes here and there that he tried to drop. Nothing seemed to work.

Dib unraveled a bit of the bandages before putting it to Zim's head and carefully wrapping it around his head and through his hair. He hummed a song quietly to himself in the process. Although he felt alright with everything now, he was too confused on how to react and treat Zim since he had made a jackass of himself in front of him _again._ But like Gaz said, it shouldn't even matter, that this wasn't what was going to get Finx back. Dib just constantly thought too hard all of the time.

"Let's hurry and get back to work, the computer should be cleaning the mess up right about now." Zim said, picking at a bit of lose clothing with his less damaged arm.

Dib nodded in agreeance and they moved back. Dib's arm still throbbed, and the bandages on Zim binding skin that seemed to be boiling up mildly.

They stood in front of the ship. It seemed like a giant problem that now looked less appetizing to tackle. The floor was clean at least. That was a good thing."Well then," Dib cleared his throat. "Let's get to work."

"Right," Zim said, walking back over to the panel he'd previously been working at and peaked inside, everything seemed clean and once more safe, but he wasn't about to take any more chances so he grabbed a pair of his old gloves before moving back over and picking up a few tools to work with. Other than that first 'right' Zim didn't feel like speaking, well, he didn't feel much like working either, but he had to do that, but he didn't have to speak, so he didn't speak, just sighed every once in a while as he repaired broken cords and took care of various other replacements.

After programming a few more things into the ship's brain, Dib fitted himself right next to Zim underneath the belly of the mechanical vessel. Just because Zim didn't want to talk didn't mean Dib was completely talk less. He said what he had to say before and things didn't have to be all 'clammed up' as Dib thought Zim had put it a few times. "So... how fast do Irkens develop?" Dib asked finally out of curiosity.

Zim looked at Dib curiously, about to ask Dib why he cared before realizing he was probably wondering about Finx before looking back at what he was doing and saying, "A little faster than humans at first... when they first get their paks on their chemicals start working overtime because of the electric shock needed to activate the paks. But eventually their growth slows down... also thanks to the pak, that usually happens after four or five years. So right about now Finx should look about three or four months along, human standard wise."

Dib took a breath in and soon released it. "That's.. fast." The human seemed slightly out of it. "But, that's probably not important, is it? Heh..." He dusted off his pants and hands. "I mean, at the moment, thinking about silly things like firsts, and watching her grow up isn't what matters, huh?" He smiled softly at the ship, lifting his hands back up to laser a bit of strange metal to open up a section on the bottom to work on.

"I suppose not." Zim said quietly, his antennae perking just a bit. "Though... it would be nice, right? I mean... I know for a fact we've missed her first words... but that's kind of silly... first words... to a race who learns to speak in complete sentences not minutes after it's born... but walking... she may not be doing that, you know... because a pak can't make up for muscle development and bone structure..." Zim trailed off, his work slowing a little as he tried to keep him mind off everything they were missing, could miss, if they didn't hurry.

This was making Dib a bit sad to think of how much faster smeets developed than humans and how much they could miss in such a short amount of time. "But they wouldn't give her a pak, would they...? I mean, she's part human, so obviously it might be a little risky to do that, wouldn't it?"

"Well they would obviously do some research first." Zim said, giving Dib a quick glance before turning his attention back on his work. "But if they could, they would defiantly. And... really I think it would... though unnatural for humans, help her a little bit... take some of the pressure off of her physically and... I don't know, but, whether she has one or not, it couldn't HURT her."

"I don't like your pak, Zim." Dib said it flat out, though not objecting at all about what he had to say of it helping their girl. He clanked some things together inside the belly of the ship, digging his hands in deeper into the ship and working from there.

"You... don't?" Zim asked, antennae wilting a little as he turned his head to give Dib a more full and curious look. "How come?"

"For lack of better words," Dib began, and grunted in-between his words, yanking at a wire to push it aside and grab for another piece of the ship. "It seems less human.. which is obviously not a problem for you... or for her, I suppose, but, I don't know. Just the thought of having something so robotic installed into your back just makes it seem a lot... I don't know."

"But... it's a part of me... not just some machine... I'm not... I'm not ME without it." Zim said, twisting a little to look back at the metal pod on his back.

"She is though, isn't she?" Dib's arm slowed inside the deep innards of the ship. "Never mind. Forget it... This isn't very important either."

"Stop saying that." Zim said, jerking a little while struggling with a stubborn wire. "If it's not important then why would you think about it? It's our smeet, with her everything is important."

"You're right," Dib sighed, freeing his arm and entangling his fingers in a blue bit of gunk necessary for the ship. He reformed it, while messing with a smaller black piece from the ship to make sure it would fit better. "I just don't want to be bad for her... and at the same time I don't want to worry about the wrong things, things that won't do anything but hinder us more."

"Yeah," Zim sighed, pulling his arms from the bottom of the ship to give them a small break, clenching and unclenching his hands to get his pulse going better and moving his shoulders in a small circle to sooth the ache from them. "I... hope we can do this... I'm starting... to have doubts."

"DOUBTS?" Dib stressed in disbelief, looking at Zim with such. "You? Doubts about this? You know we can do this, right? Right? Please say you do, because I'm piggybacking on your confidence and trying to hold up my own. We CAN do this." He didn't want any bad ideas seeded in his brain about this mission of theirs.

"Well... I mean..." Zim grunted, scratching the back of his head uncertainly as he looked down. "I KNOW we can, I mean, we have the ability, your paranormal obsessivness, my inside knowledge, your sister's omnipotence... but..." He trailed off and averted his eyes in the opposite direction of Dib, unable to help the anxiety growing in his chest.

Dib sighed. It was evident that Zim didn't really believe in them., and not without cause, either. They'd have to go against the guards and everybody else standing in the way and NOT get caught again. "We'll be fine..."

"If we can stop fighting each OTHER... " Zim said quietly. Usually, Zim would have agreed with Dib completely, not to agree with Dib, but because he was thick headed and cocky and there wasn't someone he cared deeply for on the line. He loved little Finx, and didn't want his and Dib's fighting to get in the way, and he WOULDN'T risk her life if he wasn't completely sure that Dib and he wouldn't get into a fight that could cause any danger to the plan.

Another sigh came from Dib. "I don't want to fight." Though he didn't want to fight from the beginning, Zim was right. "I just want Finx back."

"Me too, but..." More doubts, but he couldn't help but wonder, "Are we just being selfish, I mean, how do we know she'd be better off here... what if we get her back, only to discover we're horrible parents... or that we won't fight over her? What if she's better off on the Massive, not getting attached to any parents who'll just hurt her?"

Dib found it hard to answer. Then after a while of thought and clinking metallic sound, he finally responded with a clear breath of air. "Because I know we love her... and I know that's something she'll only get here is our love..."

Zim looked back at Dib for a moment, just processing what the human said before giving a small smile and nodding, saying, "I guess you're right... I'm not... very knowledgeable in this area I guess... I mean, I never really... cared before."

"Me neither," Dib grinned back at Zim, a look of glee in his eye that seemed as though the human was easing up, and trying to ease up with the other.

"Well then... this'll be a learning experience."

* * *

Zim/Gaz: Me

Dib: TSI


	5. Chapter 4

O...M...G... I have been waiting since forever to post this chapter. I think out of the whole story this is my all time fave chapter. There may be a scene in another chapter that tops this one, I can't quite remember at the moment, but it must be the best scene of any fan fiction ever to beat my love for this chapter. It's just that awsome!

So please review, even annonymously, because if ever there were a chapter I wanted feed back on, it would be this one!

Also, if any of you all know WHY ff.n smooshes chapters when you upload them could you please tell me, because as you can imagine chapters this big take a loooooong time to read so uploading them becomes time consuming and not very fun.

REVIEW!

* * *

Everything seemed to be going alright, though not perfect, still alright lately. The ship was coming along faster than the two had expected it to, but it came with a large amount of hard work. Dib, however, was currently on a break, enjoying his Poop Cola and book. He was a little bit past the center of the book, and currently, an interesting change of events were occurring.

_"It's not fair!" My best friend screamed at me. His tears __wett__ed__ the fur under his eyes. He lifted the shining silvery gun, and showed me the inner barrel of the object in his paw. He made strained panting noises, though I __didn't__ know why _he _was the one panting when it was _I _who had the gun pointed at. "Just, just get out of my life! I hate you! I hate you!" He then began his __mantra__ of hates at me, over and over again, taking more and more steps towards me as I took steps back._

_Leaves crumbled under our feet. I made a fleeting glance up at the full moon before I found my eyes back on Artemis, once animal, now mostly human Artemis. What had my best friend become in a month's span? _

_"Arte," I spoke calmly, so as to not startle him into shooting me. "It's not worth this. I never betrayed you. I'd do nothing to ever deliberately hurt you. You know this, right? Right? I know you know this because I've protected you."_

_"I __don't__ believe you! You're lying to me again!"_

_"No! Artemis! Just listen!"_

_"I __don't__ want to listen to your lies!" He __screeched__ out, slamming his eyes shut and pulling the __trigg__er__, erupting a loud explosion noise that seemed to slow down as I felt something pierce my face. Through my cheek it went, through my mouth, and through the back of my head the bullet flew.__There was little blood that followed that bullet, but instead an __abundance__ of screaming from me as I fell to my knees, my hands flying to the back of my head. He had shot me._

"Ok, Dorkfaces." Gaz said, walking to the front door, a suitcase in her hand and her other hand on her hip. "I'm going to work, I just have to stay for a few hours, enough to get a bit of work done and to pick up some work to do here so I don't fall behind. I'm giving you the day off TODAY, but tomorrow you two better haul ass to make up for a day's worth of slacking, got it?"

Zim picking his head up from the TV set, resting his back against the back of the couch and asking, "Why do you need to work, isn't your dad rich or something? I mean, he IS the great professor Membrane."

"DON'T remind me." Gaz growled, opening the door, walking out, then slamming the door.

Dib flinched, but it didn't last long. It was only the door being slammed by Gaz, after all. He lowered his book, blankly staring at the wall, before looking over at Zim with a small grin growing on his lips. "Guess what, Wife?"

"Hm?" Zim asked, his gaze moving over to Dib, unable to help a small smile of his own at the term of endearment his antennae picked up, his eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Our lovable babysitter is out of the house," He grinned wider, bookmarking his book one handedly, setting it on the table while scooting closer to his Zim. "And we don't have work today..."

"What are you getting at, Dib-husband?" Zim asked with poorly veiled innocence, tilting his head to the side cutely.

Dib inched closer, fakly yawning before snaking his arm around Zim's shoulder. "Oh, you know, this book makes me so sleepy... That's aside from the point though... Dear..." He smirked better, resting his forehead up against Zim's. "You know what I'd really love? If you could give me a kiss since the babysitter isn't here."

"Hmmm, that COULD be arranged." Zim said, looking up as if in thought but smirking uncontrollably. "But you'd have to give me something in return."

"And what would that be?" Dib asked totally calm and feeling in control as he nuzzled him harder now.

Zim nuzzled back, putting his cheek to Dib's and whispering breathily, "Tongue..."

Dib pulled back, seemingly concerned about this. "Oh? How much?" He asked curiously before nuzzling Zim's cheek once more and going to the crook of his neck to continue his nuzzles.

"Well..." Zim said thoughtfully, reaching a hand up and twirling a claw through some hair. Finally, after making Dib wait a few minutes Zim said, "How about we see about the quality, then I'll decide how much."

Dib grinned wildly at the and traced kisses up to Zim's lips to plant warm ones where he'd later add his tongue to measure with quality.

Zim turned his head to meet Dib's mouth with his own, ghosting a kiss over Dib's lips.

**

* * *

**

Gaz grunted as she walked into the big, clear, double doors of Membrane Labs and was greeting by the overly perky Jessica at the front desk, her only job being greeting people and pointing to doors, a waste of space is anyone asked Gaz, but no one did, so Gaz just scowled at the blonde woman and moved on, entering the elevator and pressing the button to level B2 and crossing her arms as she was lifted down to her level.

"But that's what I'm saying!" A familiar lighter voice echoed. "He's still weakening, I promise. He's going to come running for me, so don't worry." The girl showed of her beautiful sparkly white smile with confidence, arms tied behind her back to display just how capable she really was. "You'll have nothing to worry about, at all. Dib will leave him."

"I would like to believe that, but I simply cannot until I have some solid proof." The unmistakable voice of the man without whom the world would fall into chaos sounded, pounding one gloved fist into a gloved hand to show just how solid he needed this proof to be.

His head lifted when he heard the elevator door open, moving his attention from one purple haired young lady to another.

"Gaz!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out grandly. "Where have you been! It's been six whole days!"

"Don't you check your e-mail?" Gaz asked, squinting, annoyed at her father. "I told you I would be taking time off."

"Right, well." Membrane said, not recalling seeing that certain e-mail but deciding to move along and not question it. "Have fun?"

"Yeah," Gaz said simply, though saying it in such a way that told the whole room that she would not be elaborating. "And I'll be taking more time off. I just came to get some work."

Gretchen pouted her flush full lips at Gaz before walking up to her. "So you're doing your part, right? We had a deal. I just really don't want this to all blow up in our faces! I've waited so long just so I could be with my Dib, you know..." She folded her arms and glared at a wall.

"Back away 'Gretch'." Gaz growled, mocking Gretchen with Dib's nick name for her. "You've waited this long, a few more months shouldn't be a problem for you."

"I don't know, though, Gaz..." Gretchen put a finger on her chin in fake thought. "Let's see... I'm perfect for Dib, Zim is not. I don't have a skin condition, Zim does. I'd be the perfect mother for their baby, and Zim wouldn't be. If Zim isn't hating Dib by the time SHE has her baby, then we'll never separate the two. DO something, Gaz! I'm tired of waiting like this. It's annoying, and you don't seem as though you've been helping much. Dont you WANT a normal girl to be with your brother instead of a green man-girl?"

"Gretchen," Gaz said in a very 'I'm holding back as best I can' voice, putting Membrane on edge a bit. "For one thing, those two DESERVE each other, a second thing, their relationship is based on instinct, the most natural KIND of relationship. THIRD," By this time, Gaz was in Gretchen's face. "If there's one thing that can break these two up, it's the pitter-patter of little feet. And last but CERTAINLY not least, one thing you need to learn about scheming is, if you do everything right, people shouldn't be able to tell you've done anything period."

"If I didn't know any better, _Gaz,_" Gretchen heaved angrily, but took a cautious step back. "I'd think you wanted them to be stuck together."

"No, I'd much rather Dib be with perfect," A sharp poke to the arm."_Little_," Another poke."_YOU_." Another.

"Girls," Membrane called, holding his arms up. "Listen, everything is going perfectly, Zim _will_ be out of the picture, we just have to wait."

Gaz grumbled under her breath, scowling at the two of them.

Gretchen back stepped closer towards Membrane. If anybody looked at the three, they'd assume Gretchen was his daughter, and Gaz was the outsider. "You're right. It's fine. Just this is stressful, I guess, and I'm getting impatient."

Gaz let out a deep breath and an uncaring sound, waving the whole thing off before asking, "I don't get what either of you see in Dib. He's paranoid, loud, his voice grates on my nerves like all hell, he's single minded, pushy, and, urgh, his HEAD!"

"He's kind, he's handsome, he's wonderful, he's romantic, he's shy, and we both went through the same kind of loneliness at school. You'd never understand a love like ours! It's unbreakable, even if Dib DOES think he has to be with Zim for their precious little baby." Gretchen glared at the other girl.

"Tell me two things before you decide you NEED to be with Dib." Gaz said after a moment of thought, sending Gretchen a devastating glare back. "First, do you think you are properly equip to take care of a child with a skin condition? And second, are you ready to have ME as a sister in law?"

Gretchen glared and scowled at the other. "You know, I think I can take care of a kid with a skin condition," She sent Gaz a disgusted look. "But I'm sure you don't even care about your brother enough to be a problem for me, would you? You'll be a happy little Gaz and walk off, right? After what I'm doing for you after this, you better."

"Oh, and what makes you think I'd do that?" Gaz asked before being interrupted by Membrane once more.

"Look," He said, glaring at the both of them. "It's unfortunate we have to do this at all, but for the well fare of my son and grandson we MUST split Zim and Dib apart, so the both of you need to stop fighting,"

"Fine." Gretchen folded her arms, closing her eyes and glaring off, away from either her soon-to-be father-in-law and sister-in-law.

"I'm going to get some work done, now." Gaz said, grabbing her brief case and stalking over to the elevator. "Then I'm going back to Zim's house, we're finishing up a project there."

"Uh, what project could you possibly be doing with Zim?" Gretchen asked, curiosity once more perked.

"Something that has to do with the baby and has nothing to do with you." Gaz said simply before getting into the lift and letting the door shield her from the horrible duo of her father and Gretchen.

_He left me there to rot and wait._

_And I did wait._

_I waited for hours and hours on the night's grass. My head hurt and I was screaming from pain. There was no saving me from the pain. There was no way I could die now. In my __immortal__ rumbling, all I could do is take it. Take it and scream.__I __couldn't__ help but at that very moment let my mind wonder to the truth my blood-line leader told me about the destruction of rabbits. Had I known he was true maybe I __wouldn't__ have put my faith in him. Maybe I __wouldn't__ allow him to become my __familiar__, but no, I thought that I could trust him. I bit him without permission from the leaders. That was all my fault. I had trusted something I knew I never should have._

_But he was scared._

_But nothing. He shot me, and there was nothing I could do but just bite Artemis' bullet._

_I saw two shoes approach me. They were shiny and black like good shoes __ought__ to be. I looked up. There was Shelby-_

"Ah, Shelby?!" Dib spat out loud. "She did not seriously name a character Shelby. That's ridiculous. This one better not say meep." Dib shuddered, holding the book as he lay in bed next to Zim, the TV situated in the room buzzing loudly for Zim's entertainment.

"Oh she's... not that bad." Zim said, hesitating just a little, though jokingly or not he couldn't say, but all he knew was that she wasn't... that bad.

"You know she's probably, if indirectly, responsible for us being together right now, right?" The alien pointed out, turning on his side to stare at Dib wide-eyed, total seriousness written over his face.

"Really? What do you mean?" Dib asked, looking back over to Zim in total amazement, not knowing this at all.

"Well, she did plan our wedding and..." Zim bit his lip a little, a small blush breaking across his face at actually admitting this to anyone. "She's, kinda the one who, got me to realize just how pissed I was that you would pick Gretchen over me."

And she's the one who's idea it was to go flirt with guys to try and make you jealous which... is the reason I went to your house that day. So, she's done a lot, whether we wanted her to or not."

The alien gave a small laugh then, asking, "Should we pay her, or file for a restraining order?"

Dib shared his laugh, smiled back and, after going quiet again, took Zim's claws in his hand. "If that's all the case, I appreciate what she's done for us." He rubbed Zim's digits with his thumb, scooting up nearer to the other. "We could send a fruit basket," he joked weakly, resting the side of his head on the top of Zim's now fluffy with green hair head.

"Or flowers." Zim said, snuggling up against Dib, almost like burrowing into a hole. "Something to put a little color into her apartment, everything there is all white and red... but mostly white."

"She lives in an apartment?" Dib said with slight interest. He usually didn't care for such small talk, but it was perfect at the moment, and will always be perfect as long as he was with Zim.

"Yeah. That's the first place I went, that day I caught Gretchen trying to get down your pants." Zim said, surprised to find himself smiling at the memory. "I was feeling depressed, so she offered to take me window shopping, to look at baby things."

Zim gave a small shudder though at a sudden memory from that day. "Though I will never be able to unhear those squeals. I thought my antennae were going to split open and bleed."

"That bad huh?" Dib asked, before a wicked grin graced his face. "You know what would be bad?"

"What?" Zim asked, tilting his head a little to try and get a look at Dib's face.

"If I went around and just started saying 'Meep!'" Dib grinned, instantly leaving Zim on the bed to look back at him, meeping now insanely. "Like, meep! Meep, meep, meep! MEEP!" He laughed, and began to put on his pants that found their way on his floor some how. "Totally, oh my gawd, MEEP, Zim, MEEP!"

"Oh IRK!" Zim groaned, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his head to try and block out the noise, holding it there in a tight grip.

"ZIM! MEEP! Dont you want me anymore?" Dib squealed in girlish delight. "Meep, meep!" The shirtless man went to the other side of the bed, and took hold of Zim's wrist to try to pull the pillow away to meep some more.

"NO! I want DIB! Not that SHELBY MONSTER!" Zim yelled in a fake scared voice as he fought against Dib's pulling. "If I wanted SHELBY I would have married her instead!"

Dib laughed briefly and dipped under the pillow for a quick kiss for Zim's lips. "No need to lie to me, Zim. You had no choice!" He laughed, nuzzling him now in jokish happiness.

"You're lucky I'm a defect then." Zim said with equal good human. "Or I'd have just self destructed during... certain honeymoon activities." The alien punctuated the last three words by placing a small lick to the corner of Dib's mouth.

Dib grinned. "It would have added to the excitement of the moments then," This felt so good to play around with Zim, and he took him in for more kisses. "However brief that excitement would turn."

Zim snickered. "I would assume though that would be your death of choice." He laughed a little louder. "Dying in a horrible, burning explosion while doing your favorite alien."

Dib laughed back. "How'd you guess?" And he snaked his arms under Zim's and embraced him from his position of one knee on the bed, other foot standing. "Since we have the day off," He nuzzled. "Do you have anything else in mind to do?"

"Hmmmm," Zim hummed, hugging Dib around his shoulders. "Why don't we... go out to eat, kinda like... our first date, you know?" He asked, remembering that day well, how much fun he had teasing Dib, though how much he thought he'd hated the human then. "Only without the meanness and the anger."

"I kind of liked the sex-talk then," Dib snickered, pulling Zim up with him a little now. "But I like that idea. A lot. I'd so enjoy it with you, too. Any preferences?" He asked, now showering kisses on Zim's cheek.

"I like what you like." Zim said with a wide grin, unable to help all the emotion his lips wanted so badly to express. "Though my stomach does take better to seafood than anything else. It's the only kind of meat I can have other than cow and cow tastes funny when it's not on a burger or a taco."

Dib grinned, kissing the crook of Zim's neck now. "Chinese?"

"Sure, I've never really eaten that much Chinese, Gir doesn't like it very much." Zim said with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's have some dinner then..." Dib smiled, pulling away from Zim to stare back at him lovingly. He so wanted to express his love at the other at the moment, but knew it was futile. "It's late enough."

"Alright!" Zim said, pulling the covers off of himself and hopping out of bed to dig through his clothes for something to wear, but not just his normal, everyday cloths. He wanted to wear something nice, despite the fact that they were just getting Chinese, which in his experience was never really a fine dining situation.

* * *

Dib and Zim entered the building hand in hand with his male, Zim. Zim wore fine dress pants and a girlish coat over his girlish sweater. Dib wore his own pair of dress pants, a button up blue shirt (because Zim said it was his color,) along with his old trench coat that Zim told him to replace, but he couldn't find it in his heart to.

Despite what Zim had thought, the Chinese restaurant Mǎi was large and beautiful. A delightful lady with shiny black hair and a lovely dragon gown greeted the two. Her cheeks and nose were red, probably from the door opening and letting the cold air in every few seconds.

"Wēi. Do you have reservations?" The lady asked them.

"Yes. One for Dib and Zim, please?"

"Ah, yes. Right this way, please." She pointed to another lady who guided them, weaving through tables until she came to one in the corner, candle lit, just like how their first date was. "Your server will be here in a second."

Zim stared at every little thing with wide, wandering eyes. Everything around them was sparkling and... and GREEN! Jade statues sat in corners, hung off of walls and on plants, and large, elaborate chandeliers covered the ceiling, little things carved into the crystal reflected the light all around the room in different patterns. And it was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen.

Dib unfolded the napkin on his lap as he sat down in his chair next to Zim.

"So, how does it feel?" He asked, picking up the menu and sharing it in between the two of them. "You know, to be out without your wig, and just as yourself, not 'Zimma'?"

"Pretty good." Zim said with a smile, only paying half attention to the menu. Another blush set over his face and he looked down, his shoulders hunched a little in an extreme show of embarrassment as he added, not a teasing thought running through his head, "Even better since you're the one who took me out."

Dib couldn't help a short snicker that came out at how corny Zim was being. He pulled him closer to his chest with his fingers on Zim's shoulder. "I'm glad to know that..." He kissed Zim's cheek. "Anything else you want to do after this?"

"We could..." Zim trailed off, looking around for inspiration, but not really knowing what couples did other than have sex and go out to dinner, one of which they did already that day while the other they were doing. "...um... that- remember when you took me walking that one time? That was nice... I don't think we argued at all."

"Okay... another walk through the park then?" He asked, smiling softly before moving his attention from Zim's fake eyes back down to the menu. Sushi. He now began thinking of sushi. Oh, the delights of raw fish rapped in rice and seaweed. That would be good for him.

Zim nodded, also turning his attention back to the menu, unfamiliar with a lot of the food there, but finally deciding on some kind of spicy beef dish with white rice and noodles, his eyes once more wandering around the restaurant.

"I'll be your server for today," A beautiful woman with silky hair and an emerald dragon gown came up to the two. "Have you decided on drinks yet?"

Zim looked at the menu once more, humming a little in deep thought. He didn't really want to order soda at a fancy place like this, then what be the point other that the great atmosphere? But he didn't really want to get wine or whatever the oriental equivalent was because of what Dib said months ago when his drinking was an issue, 'What's the point of drinking if not to get drunk?'

Dib looked at Zim and scoffed. He looked back at the server and back at Zim. "Do you want Champaign or something...?"

Zim whined a little in thought, his lips pursing as he weighed the pros and the cons. His eyes darted from Dib to the menu then back again. He REALLY would like something other than soda... but he REALLY didn't want Dib to get drunk either.

He opened his mouth, about to say no but then shut it again. Could it really hurt, just this one time? Finally he took a deep breath before looking at Dib with a small smile and saying, pinching his thumb and forefinger together, "A liiiiittle bit."

"The best Champaign you've got please, for the lovely man and myself!" Dib smiled overly grateful at Zim, however filthy and dirty and guilty he felt at the moment.

The Chinese lady gave them a strange look before she bowed and walked off to get the bottle.

"Th-thanks, Zim." Dib said with a sigh of relief, pressing a finger on his chin to present him with kisses all over his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Zim said teasingly, smiling and rolling his eyes. "But if you get drunk and start stripping me naked in a public setting make sure it ISN'T cold and you had better remember it in the morning." Of course Zim was just teasing, but that didn't mean none of that didn't sound fun.

Dib blushed but concealed it well by nuzzling into Zim like some sort of lap dog. "I'll be good. I promise. Though, if I do get drunk, I promise a great show for everybody watching..." He let out a small 'heh', kissing Zim once more.

"Think maybe we should charge then?" Zim asked, nuzzling and kissing back, reaching for one of Dib's hands with one of his own, lacing their fingers together as best he could with the different numbers of fingers.

"Yeah..." Dib lazily responded back. "Hundred dollar bills. They'll give it, too, because we're just that amazing together..." He felt that way, too, that they were both just so amazing together when they weren't fighting. It felt wonderful.

Zim giggled a little at the thought of people lining up to pay them one hundred dollars each to make out drunk. "We'd be rich!"

"Richer!" Dib corrected, snickering some as a hand found its way to Zim's leg to rub lovingly.

"Oh yeah." Zim said, placing a light kiss on Dib's lips, using his free hand to move hair out of his face, his bangs having grown a little over the weeks it was now hanging just over the top of his eyes.

"Your Champaign," The lady came around and showed the bottle in between them.

Dib looked up at Zim expectantly for him to approve, however little it actually mattered for Dib. He just wanted SOMETHING to drink, and had for a long while.

Zim just waved a hand of detached approval, just wanting to get back to his and Dib's alone time while at the same time trying to hide the slight anxiety he had about letting Dib drink. He wasn't really afraid of Dib touching him anymore, no, the human's touch no longer bothered him as much as it once had, in fact a good amount of the time he enjoyed the skin on skin contact. No, that wasn't his worry at all, now he was genuinely concerned about his husband's health. All the things that could go wrong when one was drunk, the long term affects.

But, as long as Dib didn't get drunk he would be fine, Zim wouldn't care, and all would be right with the world. Right?

Dib pulled the quark off and it made a slight quarking sound itself. "Well then, shall we toast? And if so, to what?" The human smiled as the scarlet colored liquid filled two bowl-shaped glasses with long elegant stouts. He put the quark back on, and tried to give Zim his most trusted face as he could, not wanting to ruin this at all between the two. He picked his glass... oh... it's been so long since his last- but that wasn't important at the moment. No, instead, he held it up as he watched Zim take his.

Zim hummed a little as he picked his glass up, swishing the liquid around in the elegant glass and watching it for a moment before running a finger around the rim of the delicate thing."Not being alone anymore... family?"

"To not being alone anymore and having family!" The glasses _chinged_ together, and Dib snaked his arm around Zim's, taking in a shot of his a bit quicker than Zim, just wanting more than anything just to have the liquid fill his mouth once more.

Zim took a small sip of the deep red liquid, letting it just rest in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it and resting his head against Dib's shoulder, a small smile gracing his lips despite his worry about Dib. This was nice, being out with Dib, the both of them just hanging out and being themselves, albeit hanging out in a very romantic way.

Dib swallowed the drink in his mouth and instantly sighed a sigh of grand relief. His head found its place back on Zim's nuzzling and cuddling. These nice nuzzles and cuddles would keep him too distracted from drinking too much, which was great because he loved nuzzling and cuddling Zim. Especially after sex.

A devious smirk grew on Dib's face as the flame flickered its reflection onto the whites of his eyes. His mind was in happy places at the moment.

Zim cuddled back with a happy sound as he took another swallow from his glass before setting it down and leaning up to place a quick kiss on Dib's cheek, teasingly quick, like a five year old giving a kiss to her little crush.

Although it didn't make too much sense to Dib at the moment, especially with the deep depths his mind was in, but he couldn't help but give the faintest bit of a blush at the innocents Zim presented him with.

"You know, Zim..." He bowed his head, about to speak again when the lady came back up.

"May I take order now?"

Dib sighed in a slight bit of irritation and replied a little short. "Just.. give me your largest sushi platter, and... My darling here would like this." Dib removed a hand that secretly cursed the lady who interrupted him to point at the Chinese beef dish.

"Right away."

"Hm?" Zim hummed as he took another drink before quickly cuddling back against Dib, one hand around the human's back while the other was playing with the front of his blue shirt.

Dib took another drink from his glass, though, he couldn't find it in him to take another large gulp. He stroked Zim's back gently and began again on with what he was saying. "I know it doesn't matter to you but... but you know, I do love you and, I can't wait till we get Finx back and really be a family. We'll put her through school, watch her grow up, maybe even watch her get her first crush... It'll be great. But I'm sure we can do it." He hummed happily down at Zim.

Zim traced the edge of a button on Dib's shirt as he thought about the human's words. How could Dib say it didn't matter? All of that mattered, every last bit, even the bit where Dib said he loved him. "I know we will, we have to." But he couldn't bring himself to say it, lest he get Dib's hopes up. Reaching out he brought his glass to his lips and took another gulp.

"It's just that- Oh, you're running low." Dib lifted a hand from Zim to poor more of the liquid into Zim's glass. "It's just that... you know... there is just so much to look forward to.. The future. I can't wait." He took another sip from his own.

"Me neither," Zim said with a grin, tilting his head to look up at Dib, moving some of the hair out of his face again.

"Zim?" Dib asked softly, his hand finding its way to the base of Zim's antennae but minding himself not to rub too much or Zim would fall asleep.

"Yeah?" Zim asked, a small shiver moving down his spine at Dib's cold fingers.

Dib grinned calmly. "Let's make millions of Finxes when we get back. Come on, it'll be fun." He teased slightly, sipping more of his drink.

Zim choked on a laugh, half amused and half very, very opposite."Yeah, ok," The alien said sarcastically, taking a drink of his own. "But this time... YOU be the pregnant one."

"Ha, I'll pass, thank you." Dib giggled, ending his strokes on Zim's antennae no longer continued, and he started kissing at his lips. A kiss. Kiss. Another kiss. More kisses. "But you'd be okay with that otherwise?" It was a loose topic, of course, not at all to take seriously and assume they were going to have more kids, but it still felt somewhat serious.

"You mean other than the pain and the sickness and the cravings and the... pain...?" Zim asked with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. "Yes, other than those things I didn't mind at all. Well, you know, once the shock wore off."

"M'mmmm.. how about we just go through the processes of making Finxes but not actually make more. How does that sound?" A perverted request. Albeit, though, a request.

"I think I like that idea." Zim said, his smirk only widening as he took another large drink.

Dib looked down at Zim's drink. It was almost gone. "Are you sure you can take that much?" Dib asked, rubbing Zim's shoulder softly.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked, giving Dib an odd look. "You obviously have NO idea who you're talking to."

Dib quirked a brow at him. "Really, Zim? Do go on. I want to hear about who I'm talking about." A light smirk graced his lips at the sound of it. Zim was obviously tipsy already.

"Hello," Zim said as if introducing himself as he leaned up to brush his lips against Dib's. "My name is ZIM and I am a lovin' machine and can take anything a human like yourself can dish out."

"Zim? What are you talking about?" Dib gave his lover a questionable look. "I wasn't talking about sex. I was talking about-" Dib deadpanned. Well, he did promise a show, and it was quite alright in all honesty for Zim to be acting like this. He wasn't embarrassed, but the worse that really could happen would be that they'd get kicked out. _Maybe _the cops would get involved depending on how drunk both of them got.

No, wait. Dib wasn't going to get drunk. Or was he? Seeing Zim already a little loopy like this kept one half of him saying that it was all the more reason for Dib NOT go get drunk while the other side of him was saying the very opposite. Keeping his eyes on Zim, he reached over, grabbed his drink, and quickly downed the rest. "Are you.. drunk?" He asked, after a relieved noise.

"Psh, it takes a lot more than this to get me drunk." Zim said, waving a hand as he grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured himself some more.

"Zim?" Dib quirked a brow at the alien. He wasn't objecting against this, but it made things rather awkward for him and his addiction. They hadn't even gotten their food yet!

"Hmmmm?" Zim asked, tilting his head to look up at Dib, smiling sweetly and innocently, so much so he could have killed Gretchen in the middle of a court room and gotten away with it.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked, steadying Zim a little with his hands.That's when the lady in the green dragon dress came back rolling in a tray of sushi and steaming hot seasoned beef which she placed in front of both of them. "Enjoy your meal." She left with a generous smile.

Dib looked back at his platter of raw fish, and pick up a roll. "Want one?"

"What is it?" Zim asked, blinking curiously at the roll while taking a bite of his own food.

Dib took a bite of a roll, holding a hand under his bite to keep any stray bits of rice from falling to his lap. "Uncooked fish." He said, handing the roll now over to Zim to try.

Zim took the bite, looking a little unsure at the thought of uncooked meat, his face actually twisting up at the taste of something that was not fish.

"Dont like it?" Dib smirked lightly at Zim. He took his small thing of sushi back and ate the rest of it, bite by bite, looking up at Zim every three or four seconds to watch his distaste for the bit of food.

Zim quickly swallowed and shook his head before grabbing his drink and taking a big gulp to hopefully wash the taste out of his mouth. It did help, but the horrible aftertaste was still there. "Who ever thought of eating raw fish? That's just gross." Zim stuck his tongue out in distaste. "Nasty."

Dib smirked harder, and popped more in his mouth. He cracked his chopsticks together and without any sort of consent at all, stole a plump piece of beef from Zim's plate and tossed it in his mouth after the sushi.

"Hey," Zim whined, pouting at Dib hard, his eyes brows furrowed. "That's mine, eat your own nasty food."

Then, without any warning he pressed his lips forcefully against Dib's, fully intending on getting his food back.

Dib made a muffled moan in surprise, arms up in the air and staring with wide eyes down at Zim. He numbed up quickly with a remarkable tingling all through him. The alien's invading tongue doing wonders for the delicious flavor of beef nested on his own tongue.

Zim was only able to steal back a little bit of his food from Dib, quickly becoming distracted by the mixture of alcohol and Dib's mouth. His tongue moved from one target to the next, his taste buds catching beef, champagne and then... something else.The alien pulled back quickly with a small, distressed noise. Sushi. Damn fish. And his thin tongue had only been able to get a small part of his goal.

"Blech," Zim complained, taking yet another drink from his glass. "Next time order something a little tastier."

Dib grinned. "I can't help it if I happen to like sushi..." He then made a reach for his Champaign glass to satisfy his need, but he stopped half reach. It was probably best if he kept himself away from that, especially since Zim didn't seem to be holding back at all. Dib shouldn't even be drinking at all."But for you I could try..." Dib suggested, stabbing at another piece of meet and attempting to place it back into his humble mouth in hopes of another kiss, sushi or no sushi.

Zim quickly reached out and snatched Dib's wrist with a small, "Oh no you don't." And, with that said Zim pulled Dib's hand closer to himself and ate that piece of beef, giving Dib a teasing glare.

Dib soon replaced his pout with a smile, kissing Zim after he was done chewing, much like Zim had done before but minus the food distracting them. His left hand found its way wondering up his thigh, inching higher and higher.

Zim's antennae gave a very pleased twitch as he kissed back, his eyes slipped closed. His cheeks flushed blue as he leaned up to pressed more into the kiss, releasing Dib's hand so he could brace himself on the table, the alien's brain seeming to swim around in his head.

_Perfect. _Dib used his free hand to carefully pick up another piece of meat as he distracted Zim. His left hand brushed lightly, ever more teasing, ever more sweet. And just like that, he discontinued the kiss to plop the food just as quick into his mouth. Victory!

Zim's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Dib, confused for a moment before looking from the human's pleased face to his plate, back... then forth... before realization settled in.

Gasp. "You stole more of my food!" The alien cried quietly, giving Dib a small, childish punch to the shoulder.

Dib grinned sluggishly. "That I did. Care for another kiss?" He teasingly asked, letting his left hand play on Zim's thigh some more as a reminder to him that it was there.

Zim continued to glare at Dib, his eyes narrowing suspiciously before he nodded, crossing his arms in a sign of authority, despite how little he had in this situation.

Zim received another kiss while, as suspected, two prying chopsticks went back to find their prize of another piece of meat as he tried to keep an equal amount of attention to the kiss.

Zim, having learned his lesson last time, moved his hand to find Dib's shoulder and from there, slinking down until he found a wrist, then a hand from which he pried the two eating sticks from and held with a warning growl.

The meat dropped as did the chopsticks. Dib couldn't help but snicker in the kiss a little as he entangled his fingers with Zim's claws. He now rewarded Zim's capture with his full attention, kissing with even more passion than he had before, pushing against the kiss hard. He could feel what must have been a million eyes on him at once.

Zim hummed into the kiss, obviously pleased with Dib's surrender as he kissed back, feeling that now his food was safe and he could let his guard down once more and letting his eyes slip closed.

Dib hummed softly into the kiss, praising those tender lips with his own. He ran his hand under Zim's leg, regretting that Zim couldn't have some how just warn a skirt. Skirts. That would have been fun. He couldn't help his addiction at the moment, but he'd have to. He kissed harder, pressed harder, a distraction, distraction, distraction. Zim was better than that.

Things were getting hot, and fast. The combination of alcohol, Dib's lips on his own, Dib's hand on his leg, and his irken heart pumping blood a mile a minute through his body, causing his cheeks to flush, was making the air around him seem to be steaming hot and he couldn't help the small, quiet moan that made its way out of his throat.

The two kissed both hungrily and passionately, pressing against each other, rubbing the fabric of pants together, sharing one another's warmth, panting at the kisses. Dib hiked Zim's leg up ever so slightly to better position on top of Dib's leg as he scooted closer on the edge of his seat.

_Alcohol__, Zim, __alcohol__, Zim, __alcohol__, Zim. Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim... _Dib was doing pretty good.

Zim was like some kinda of gooey, moldable substance made of pure nerve, just moving and feeling the way Dib made him move and feel, unable to form very much thought at all other than the occasional gasp and moan that he couldn't let slip out.

This probably wasn't too good for the restaraunt, so Dib parted himself from Zim to stare back, nuzzling a bit here and there, though he could tell that Zim obviously wanted more. "Zim... we should be eating, you know..."

Zim looked at Dib, seemingly confused for a moment before remembering where they were and why the were there, causing him to whine and slump a little.

"I knooooow," Zim said, sitting back in his own chair and giving Dib a small smirk. "Would you have... gone through with it?"

Dib blushed. "Gone through with it?" Sure, after all of the eyes weren't on him. More than likely YES... Dib scoffed. "Nah. I have more self control then that. I can kiss you and love on you without making love TO you, you know." Dib lied.

"Mmhm," Zim hummed, the smirk on his face clearly saying he didn't believe a word the human said. He blinked his large, alien eyes at Dib lazily, the alcohol really running through his system now.

And still he took another drink.

Dib averted his eyes from either Zim or the glass he was drinking from. Instead, he focused on his sushi and began eating again, one sushi after another, not bothering to focus back on Zim from his eating process.

Zim smiled as he happily ate his own food, the beef being much easier to eat with his decreased motor skills than the rice of the noodles, neither of which he was interested in anyway, so he just kept on eating the meat, stabbing away at each little piece until he couldn't eat anymore.

"So," Dib chewed his sushi but spoke at the same time as if there was nothing wrong with doing that at a restaraunt. "Would you have gone through with it? If..." He tried to make up a situation and a smirk grew. "We were on a crowded bus together and nobody could see or hear us?" Dib wouldn't, but this sounded like a fun game to play with Zim.

"Pshhhhhhh," Zim breathed, waving a hand while he finished chewing his food before looking at Dib with a cocked head and goofy smile, saying, "Every time."

"How about on a plane?" Dib laughed and handed the new challenge to Zim, taking more sushi into his mouth in the process.

"That depends." Zim said with a tiny burp to which he squeaked cutely and covered his mouth. "Where in the plane?"

Dib grinned, and rolled his eyes up in thought. "Bathroom? Seats? Cockpit?" He gave an expected smirk back at Zim, finishing his last bit of sushi.

"Yes, maaaaaaybe, and only if we weren't the ones flying the plane because, uh, we wouldn't be doing a very good job of it." Zim said with an almost high pitched laugh, putting a hand over his mouth to hold some of the noise back from reaching the other guests.

Dib snickered lightly. "A crowded elevator that's been jammed for three days with all of the power off and there's no way out?"

"Oh Irk YES! I'd need a distraction from all of the icky germs and being that close to you would block out everyone else's odor." Zim said with a nod as if everything he said made perfect sense.

"Oh, okay, good! Cause I was gonna say I'd do that one, too." He smiled and took his glass into his hand and brought it to his lips before stopping, setting it back down. "Now I want elevator sex."

"Then let's go have elevator sex." Zim said with a laugh, bringing his own glass to his lips and taking a sip. Just a sip this time, he was beginning to get a head ache from smiling so much.

Dib grinned harder, and leaned back in his chair, now waiting for Zim to finish his meal. "Sure, if you want to figure out a way to cut power and time it perfectly for when we're on a crowded elevator together. Those poor civilians won't know what hit them!" Dib snickered.

Zim laughed as well, leaning over on Dib's shoulder and grabbed his shirt. "I think... you know, I think I may just be able to make that happen." The alien said before something occurred to him. "Oh, or, you know, your dad's lab... would YOU do it in your dad's lab!?"

Dib blinked in surprised, and his face reddened at the thought of it. He hummed, trying to imagine if he could or not. The idea soon seemed very fun. "Yes."

"Then let's do it!" Zim cried in a hushed voice, tugging on Dib's sleeve. "...after we eat, of course." The alien took another bite of beef, humming at the taste.

What did Dib just get himself into?

After eating the rest of the meat Zim took his cup and drank the rest of the champagne in the glass, though knowing it probably wasn't a good idea, something in his head telling him not to care.

"Do you think you've drank too much?" Dib asked, his heart aching so bad that he couldn't get drunk. It bugged him so much.

"No... I don't think so." Zim said, shaking his head, the act making him dizzy. "Ok... maybe a liiiittle too much."

"Maybe we should skip the park and just go straight home, and you can get some rest." Dib suggested, stroking Zim's shoulder caringly.

"Noooo, we shouldn't... shouldn't skip the park... just because of..." Zim put a hand to his forehead, feeling the heat radiating off of it. "Oh... maybe we should."

"You are so weird." Dib smiled. "Are you done eating? He motioned towards the platter with just one more piece of meat and still a mess of noodles and rice.

"Yeah, I'm done." Zim said with a nod, putting both hands on the table to steady himself as he tried to stand before he remembered they needed to pay to which he then dropped back down in his chair.

After handling with a credit card and bill, the two waited, acting goofy in the fancy Chinese restaraunt and received their fortune cookies. They held them both up ready to snap open. "You first." Dib grinned, itching to crack his cookie in two and read the tiny slit of paper inside of it.

"Huh-uh, YOU." Zim said with a tiny laugh, sticking his tongue out at Dib and giving him a sweet smile all at the same time.

"Fine, fine." Dib looked down at the tan piece of cookie and opened it. He ate the cookie quickly refusing to look at the fortune as he ate; a family 'tradition'. After swallowing every bit of the cookie up, he read it aloud; "_'You will be __reunited__ with an old friend'_...in bed." Dib said, pleased with his fortune and how it matched with the 'in bed' part.

Zim snorted before breaking his own cookie in half and studying the slip of paper carefully before reading aloud, "_It is impossible for a man to learn what he thinks he already knows._"

The alien stared at the slip of paper for a while before letting out and unamused noise and looking to Dib, asking, "Leaving now?"

Dib whispered under his breath "_In bed._" Before standing. "Yes. All ready to leave!" He smiled back at Zim and holding his hand out to help him up. Once the unstable Zim stood up, Dib took him into a tight embrace. "We're going home and we'll snuggle together and be all warm and then maybe sex." He laughed lightly, loving the feeling of Zim in his arms.

"Mmmm, why can't the sex come first?" Zim asked with a small pout, leaning slightly on Dib for support and warmth. "Let's just skip everything in the middle and get right to the sex I say... but then I'm having a few inhibition problems so chances are that isn't a good idea... but boy that would be fun."

"Yes, yes, it would be." Dib smiled, directing Zim carefully out of the building and back to the car. Away, so far away from the Champaign. It made Dib feel like crap, at the same time, he's never remembered a single time he has ever said 'no' to drinking too much alcohol, and that filled him with pride and responsibility. It especially did that since Zim was drunk.

He got them situated in the car and began driving back home.

Zim let his head laid back against the headrest as the car drove along, not wanting to see any of the icky bright lights that seemed to just pound into his brain through his eyes. It seemed Dib was right, it was a good thing they were skipping the park.

Dib stopped on a red light. "You don't seem too talkative, Zim." He smiled over at his drunk alien. "What's the matter? Too hot thinking about me to talk?" He teased with a smirk.

"Just focus on driving you... not... smart person." Zim groaned, shooting Dib a glare, as half-assed as it was. He KNEW he was drunk. He KNEW, but there seemed to be nothing he could do about it, and he couldn't seem to control anything he was doing or how he was reacting. Particularly to the thought of sex. Not that jumping in bed with Dib would be a bad thing, but it was so hard to concentrate on anything else when confined in a small space with the person invoking these reactions from you and it was so frustrating and it only made things get hotter which turned into tensions elsewhere and things just kept going around and around and it was all Zim could do not to just shout, "DRIVE!" when the light finally turned green.

With a knowing snicker, Dib pressed on the gas, moving once more, driving once more. "I think over all, our day off was pretty good, what do you think?" The human asked, taking a turn to go into the street Zim's base was at.

"Mmhm," Zim hummed, nodding as he shifted a little in his seat, a small smile showing up on his face. He had rather enjoyed that day, whether he would remember it in the morning or not.

"Oh, by the way.." Dib pulled up to the side of the road and unfastened his seatbelt. "Why haven't we been disturbed by the annoying buzzing that is Gir?"

"Nnn," Zim grumbled, NOT wanting to think about the tiny robot at the moment. "I think he's been... hanging out with your scary, demon sister or something." Slowly he unfasten his own seat belt and got out of the car.

"Speaking of which," Dib took a weary look around. "I wonder if she's back."

They walked back into the house, and Dib looked around before turning back to face Zim. "You wanna snuggle now?" He asked, teasing the other, standing at his full height in front of Zim, tall enough to rest his forehead on the top of Zim's.

"You KNOW what I want to do now." Said the still very drunk Zim, alcohol from his stomach still being absorbed into his blood stream. His eyes felt heavy, and his skin felt like it was on fire. "You know if we go into the bedroom neither your sister or that insane sidekick of mine can disturb us, it'll be just you and me and all the snuggling time we want until of course tomorrow when we have to get back to work." The alien rambled, out of breath by the time he was done as he hugged Dib tightly.

**'**_Or I could get drunk, too, and then the real fun would begin.__'_

Dib shook that thought out of his head. He wasn't going to get drunk. "What if I just continue to taunt and tease you?" Dib asked, grinning wickedly as his hand fell down to Zim's rear to draw little invisible signs on his cheek with a finger.

"But that would be meeeeeeean." Zim whined, pressing himself up against Dib with an adorable pouted set firmly on his face.

Dib licked up one of the stickly honey-flavored antennae up to the tip and replied in a breathy quietness into it. "But you got drunk without me. I want to be mean some." He grinned, kissing the tip now.

"'Mnot drunk." Zim lied, closing his eyes and shivering at the jolt of pleasure that just shot down his spine. His claws dug into Dib's shoulders, threatening to rip the fabric if Dib didn't do something to appease the irken.

Dib made a noise at the razor sharp claws digging into his arms but only began sucking harder on the antennae, beginning the process of removing their over clothes. The claws in his arms doing nothing for Dib except make him forget exactly what he was doing and the purpose he was going to be mean.

Zim gasped and removed the claws to try and help Dib get their clothes off, only succeeding in getting in the way, so he moved them under Dib's shirt to his sides, having the presence of mind to not ruin the shirt he had made Dib wear, it looked really sexy on Did, especially hanging off his shoulders like it was, the front buttoned down... when did that happen?

After his coat was tossed onto the floor and his shirt was wide open, Zim's pants button undone, Dib decided to give Zim a large quick kiss, taking him by the waist and began leading him back towards the elevator. Once in and a button was randomly selected (hopefully Zim's room level), he slammed his hands on either side of Zim's head, trapping him in position as he kissed him harder.

Zim was quick to kiss back, tongue moving with Dib's at some unknown rhythm as he tried to pull Dib's face closer before deciding that wasn't possible and clawing his way from the human's cheeks, carefully down his throat, and raking their way down Dib's chest.

Dib moaned from a mixture of pleasure and pain into the kiss, bringing his hands down to tug on Zim's clothes, ready to rip them off in response. However, the elevator dinged, signaling them to stumble back into Zim's room and onto his bed as more kissing happened. One hand ran up Zim's side as the other ran down it, meeting up with his pants where he couldn't help but rub tauntingly near the zipper.

Zim lifted his hips to try and get Dib to remove the offendingly tight garment, while at the same time moving his hands to Dib's to try and relocate them to a much more appropriate task.

Dib hurriedly responded to Zim's request as he began panting. He smothered Zim is kisses from where his hair started down to his neck where he nuzzled and kissed some more. Finally, Zim's pants slipped off and life seemed to get that much hotter.

Zim's brain was swimming in a pool full of chocolate pudding with lots of those bright red, ice-cream cherries mixed in during a bright, sun shiny day with just enough wind to keep him cool, despite the fact that he was burning hot. Something about this... just felt so much better than all those other times, even that first time paled in comparison. It maybe just have been that he had a thing for having drunk sex, or that his mind was too clouded to do anything but enjoy, but all the same his voice pushed out two little words, almost un-hearable through his panting and whining, two little words that made his heart skip a beat and just seemed to stop all time.

"...love...you..."

Dib stopped instantly, and withdrew his breath. He pulled up and stared down at Zim's eyes, his breathing becoming a lot more shallow than it was before. He stared and stared until he made sure that just what Zim had said was really what he had said. He cracked a smile and let out a laugh in slight disbelief but all happiness.

"Really...?" He asked, though, not wanting to push his luck with having him repeat it, he bent back down and took Zim into his arms to hold tightly, love and excitement overflowing in his heart.

Zim pouted, a little confused as to why the human had suddenly stopped the pleasing touches and the kissing, so he started them up again, placing a kiss on Dib's head as that was the only thing he could reach as his hands moved to slowly stroke Dib's sides, coaxing him to continue.

Though the mood in the room had changed drastically from the hot, sweaty, steamy feeling of before. Suddenly everything seemed to cool down, but in a nice way, breathing calmed, and the beats of which ever organs were there pumping blood seemed to slow into a nice, steady rhythm.

"Thank you," Dib kissed all along Zim's neck, slowly and sweetly, keeping their bodies as close to each other as he could. He showered him with more kisses. "I love you, too, Zim. I love you so much."

Zim just nodded in acknowledgement, his mouth too busy trying to catch Dib's to give a proper answer. But he showed his statement's truth by lovingly stroking Dib's back and sides, his claws leaving tiny white marks behind, but otherwise unharming the human much at all.

Dib smiled back, nuzzling Zim in every way he could with his head. He pulled up slowly and rested his forehead up against Zim's. "You're wonderful..." Then, slowly he placed his lips on top of Zim's, sending a message through his mouth, but with no words, letting his heart soak up to him. His hands rested on the alien's waist, holding him there as they meshed their lips together even more in a slow passionate kiss.

Zim moved against Dib, lips, hips, hands, no longer in a needy, self-pleasing way, but in the need to return, give Dib back everything he'd given the alien, as much as he could, his mind clearer than it had been in weeks despite the fog of alcohol still poisoning his blood stream and brain meats.

* * *

AH! I LOVE this chapter!

Please review!

Zim/Gaz/Membrane: Me

Dib: TSI

TSI was also gretchen this time, just to let you know, but I think that's the only time that has happened in this fic. She had to take over for me since it was only the three of them together and it would have been hard to RP with myself.

Also note, I came up with the story Dib is reading, if any of you are confused about it Gretchen mentioned in UmS that she was working on a book for young adults while she and Dib were on their date. This is that book. I came up with it, TSI writes it, all of it, ain't she a genius!?


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry! Sorry we're late with this! Well, lateish. But, SORRY anyway!

REVIEW!

* * *

Dib snuggled up to a sleeping Zim, smiling warmly at the other. He hummed into Zim's hair pleasingly. Last night was the best sex they ever had. It wasn't hot, persey, though it was indeed VERY hot... but it was full of feeling, not just instinct.

Dib kissed Zim's cheek lovingly although the other slept.

And last night, Zim had said it. He said he loved him... or... something close to that, anyway. The main two words in "I love you". That was the most rewarding thing Dib had ever heard, ever. It made everything worth it in the end, aside from Finx being taken away. Life was going to get better. Everything was going to fall into place.

Zim shifted slightly, a small groaning sound pulling its way out of the alien's throat as he snuggled closer to Dib in his embrace.

He shivered. Why was he naked?

Oh yeah, the sex.

Zim's tired groan turned into a happy one as memories made themselves more focused while he woke.

Dib brought his hand up to brush the side of Zim's cheek. "Good morning." He glanced from one of Zim's eyes to the other, feeling his heart swell up once more. "Did you sleep well?"

Zim gave a small hum in the positive, nodding his head as he brought a hand from his chest to his eyes, rubbing them slightly as he yawned. He was surprised as he looked around to see not a drop of blood on either of them, usually during sex things got a little dangerous, not that he ever heard Dib complain before. That's when that memory came back to him.

Oh Irk, had he really told Dib... the more than just satisfied look on Dib's face told him, yes, he had said it. His look turned from one of happily sated to pure horror.

"Zim?" Dib asked, stroking his cheek more to try to calm him down. "What's wrong all of a sudden?" His voice was soft and soothing, almost as if he was purring to the other. He lay a kiss on Zim's forehead before pulling a little back to check on his green male once more.

"I-I...Dib there's something..." Zim tried to speak, but found his tongue tied. How the hell was he supposed to let Dib down gently? Zim shook his head. Let down was the wrong choice of words, he wasn't breaking up with Dib or anything.

So, he gave a big sigh, he'd just have to do it.

Another sigh.

"Dib..."

"What?" Dib hummed, nuzzling Zim's forehead while planting kisses all up Zim's jaw line up to his lips, thanking him for last night and trying to tell him that he shouldn't be so stressed. No, not after they just shared their hearts together.

Zim put his hands on either side of Dib's face and gave them both a little space while still staying as close as possible. Irk why did it feel like he was breaking up with Dib?

"I... what I said last night... you have to understand, I was drunk, I don't... I don't know... why I said that... I was... probably confused..."

Dib's content face fell into one that was struck with shock. That shock turned into concern and extreme disappointed. "Zim? What are you talking about? We said a lot of things last night," He stared, hoping that it was anything but _that,_ the one thing Zim had said to him that completed him, if only for a night.

"Dib, you know what I'm talking about." Zim said, putting one hand on his forehead as if that would shield him from Dib's disappointed gaze. "I told you before... I don't know that I love you or not, I just don't know... while I was drunk my feelings... probably got all mixed up. I probably thought that I did... love you... but I don't think I do."

A shiver ran up Dib's spine, causing an earthquake of shakes throughout his body. "But you didn't seem _that _drunk to me last night... and I just assumed..." This hurt worse than the first time Zim rejected him. It hurt worse than the second time Zim rejected him as well.

Dib's eyes fell, now ashamed to look at Zim, for fear that he looked so foolish to have taken so quickly to Zim's drunk words. "It's okay," He tried. "I just thought.. you know..."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Zim said, snuggling up to Dib, trying to fix his mistake through affection and apologizing. "I'm just... confused... I don't know what to think, what to feel, anything."

Dib sighed, wrapping his arms around the other male, snuggling back to try to mend his own heart by holding this toxic flower he loved so much. "When are you going to stop being confused?" It put Dib in a very awkward position that hurt more than Zim could have ever dished out as an enemy.

"I don't know... I don't know." Zim said, shaking his head, trying to keep the guilt at bay. "I just... I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry."

A groan. Dib acknowledged this. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt." He promised as he nuzzled the crook of Zim's neck. "See? I'm good." He tried to put a playful voice on this to keep Zim from worrying. Though, he had no clue why he didn't want Zim to be strung with more guilt even though it was mostly all his fault.

"Ok," Zim said, though he knew it was a lie. This had to just... crush Dib. He knew it had to be crushing Dib. But he didn't say anything else, knowing he would just make everything worse. "Dib...?" Zim asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah..?"

"I'm sorry... I got drunk last night... I kind of ruined our day off... hope you aren't mad." Zim said, nuzzling Dib to try and once more make up for his mistakes.

Dib laid another kiss on Zim's cheek. "Yeah," Dib chuckled. "It just lead to amazing sex. I'm not going to complain about that too much. But hey! I didn't get drunk." He snickered lightly.

"No you didn't." Zim said, looking up at Dib with a smile. A genuinely happy smile. "Thanks... I'm... I'm really proud of you."

"But you got drunk!" Dib teased, rubbing his nose up against a spot where Zim didn't have one.

"I know." Zim said with a small, nervous laugh, his smile only growing bigger, happy Dib didn't seem upset with him at all. "I guess I was so worried about you giving in that I didn't even notice how much I was drinking until it was too late."

Dib hummed lightly rubbing his chin on Zim's shoulder. "You know... You can love me at any time, I'll let you." Dib teased again but with more of a serious tone than he had used before.

"I know, thanks." Zim said, nuzzling Dib's shoulder as he tried to hold his sigh in. Why couldn't it be easy? It was with Finx. The love was instant! And nothing seemed more perfect in the world. He had spent the past few years HATING Dib, even trying to kill him from time to time. But now they had a smeet, and suddenly, Dib loved him like none of that had ever happened, like it was the most natural thing to do and he had been doing it for years. "Please..." Zim whispered into Dib's shoulder, finally letting out that sigh. "Please don't stop loving me... in case I start loving you back."

Dib couldn't make any promises on the future when he gave so hard trying for Zim and Finx but he did know that he had lasted this long with Zim in a strange obsession that never died, so perhaps never would.

"As long as you can accept it, I'll give you my heart."

"Have you any idea who you're talking to?" The alien asked, cuddling up against Dib, a small smile blooming on his face. "I am Zim, greedy master of Earth. I will take anything I can get."

Dib smirked lightly back. "I wouldn't say that to me again," He snuggled up against him harder. "The old me might kick in and want to give you water balloons again."

"You wouldn't do that." Zim said innocently with a small chuckle, unable to help but wrap his arms even tighter around Dib's chest. "I'm just too much amazing for you to. You know that."

"Likewise," Dib nuzzled Zim's shoulder. "Only I don't think you know this just quite yet. Maybe I should do something to show you, hm?" The human suggested, now, holding Zim, rolling on top of him and giving him a teasing smile, resting his forehead up against the other's now.

Zim moved his hands from Dib's back to his face, his claws gently tracing the human's almost perfectly symmetrical face, brow, nose, cheeks, jaw, all the way down to Dib's chin, then back up to his cheeks where he pulled his husband down for a kiss.

Dib hummed lightly into the kiss, unable to keep from smiling equally softly against Zim's lips. "You know what...?" Dib asked, quietly, pulling away from the kiss, rubbing his fingers against Zim's pressed back.

"Hm, what?" Zim asked, his good mood displayed on his face and in the way he softly touched Dib's face and neck and shoulders.

"I'm able to," Dib kissed Zim's cheek. "_touch you._" He couldn't help but give a smug grin and to sing out that last part, feeling quite triumphant. "SEE? SKIN! Ha-ha, I'm the best!"

Zim let his arms flop to the side and his head turn limply in exasperation."I thought you were going to say something witty and romantic." The alien pouted up at Dib, clearly disappointed that it hadn't been something heart flutteringly romantic. "But since it wasn't you can stop touching."

"Oh come on," Dib grin widened, and he pleasingly nuzzled Zim's shoulder once more. "Whatever happened to you being greedy?" He gave the shoulder sweet kisses before taking his arms out from under the other to drag his hands down Zim's sides.

"Greedy Zim is on break." The alien replied, his voice an unimpressed monotone. "Affectionate Zim wanted tease-free cuddles... and maybe sex. But ONLY after more cuddling... of the tease-free variety."

Dib hummed. "I think it's actually pretty cool though..." He admitted, never ending his nuzzles no matter how unresponsive Zim was. "I mean," He kissed more shoulder. "I don't know what I mean, but I do know that I do like touching you, and I do like that you do like me touching you, and please let me touch you." He smiled hard against the green skin, sliding his hands up and down Zim's bare waist.

Zim groaned as if debating with himself. "I really shouldn't let you..." He hummed thoughtfully. "But then I DO like it. And Greedy Zim IS about to come back from break..." The alien pulled one leg up, his knee pressing against Dib's stomach lightly. "What do you think Dib? Do YOU think you DESERVE to touch Zim's amazing skin?"

"Depends," Dib pulled his head up to rest his forehead against Zim's. His fingers wrapped themselves under the alien's knee, tempted to moving it more. "I think I'm deserving, but," He let his lips hover just barely over Zim's. "Do you think I am? Or am I just still a pig-smelly?"

Zim seemed to seriously, seriously think about it. He put a hand to his chin and everything.

After a moment of this and a quiet hum Zim finally said. "You HAVE been upgraded from 'pig-smelly' a while back buuuuut, I'm not sure you are REALLY deserving of touching the skin of Zim." The alien let Dib hang there for a moment, seemingly finished and decided before regally waving a hand and saying with authority, "BUT, I like your touch, so you may continue."

"Why, thank you, my master!" Dib snickered lightly, completing the kiss he had hovered over Zim. He didn't stay there long, however, but began kissing down Zim's chin, down past his neck, and down to his collarbone. "How much do you like my touches?" He asked, looking up teasingly still at Zim, letting his other hand still on Zim's side run down to his other leg now as well.

"Very much..." Zim sighed, letting his knee drop to uninhibit Dib's movements. "Zim very much likes your touch..." Gaz stood at the door, arms crossed and glaring hard, not saying anything, not making any sounds, just waiting.

Dib left a trail of kisses down Zim's chest and stomach, taking the blanket down with him. He let his fingers brush and tickle Zim's outer thighs, as if the ends of his fingers were speaking to the legs, telling them secret devious things. Yes, he was satisfied with Zim's response. For now.

Zim hummed, his eyes brows raising higher and higher the closer he got to-...

"AH! MY EYES!" Gaz yelled, putting her hands over her poor eyes as if she had seen something terrible and evil like an orphan thrown down the stairs, chopped up, and cooked in a stew.

Which, to her, the sight was equally nauseating.

"GAZ!" Dib spat out, popping his head up to see his little sister at the door way. "STOP DOING THAT!" He pulled the covers up more to cover both him and Zim as he quickly rolled off of the alien. "FUCK! THAT'S LIKE- WHAT!? The THIRD time already you've walked in on us?!" There was much panting and anxiety going on.

"Well maybe you two ladies should stop screwing around and get some work done!" Gaz yelled, peaking out between her fingers after the sound of shifting to make sure it was safe to look once more. "I mean FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS RIGHT IN THIS WORLD! I was standing there for five minutes!"

Zim, not at all embarrassed, and maybe just a little shocked look thoroughly unhappy that their fun had been stopped but couldn't summon the courage to actually glare at Gaz so he settled with giving her a dull, unimpressed look instead as he pulled himself up onto his elbows.

"Next time, could you KNOCK please?" Dib glared off to the side, his cheeks red and his heart never ending it's harsh pounding as he added in a grumble. "You never knock.."

He glanced over at Zim. Oh, how he still wished he could touch Zim, make him give off his alien sweat, and lick it all up. But no, they had to work on the ship. Which was good, yes, just not his direct need at the very current moment of being naked right next to a Zim equally as naked.

"I shouldn't HAVE to knock, you should learn to lock your damned doors." Gaz said, crossing her arms again as she turned to leave to which Zim gave a sigh of relief. "Now get dressed and get up stairs. Gir is making breakfast and after you eat I want you both to get back to work."

That only furthered Dib's grumbled as now he growled something about "Little sister", "boss of me," and "eaten by a squirrel." When he checked to see if she was gone, he leaned back over to Zim to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Locks, she says."

"Mmhm, locks." Zim giggled lightly before instructing the computer to lock the door as he rolled over on top of his human husband, a wicked grin set firmly in place.

* * *

A half an hour later Zim and Dib both made their merry way up to the house level of the base for breakfast, to which they were met with a very cross looking Gaz, sitting at the kitchen table with Gir, sipping coffee and eyeing them in a very knowing way.

Dib coughed in his hand nervously, a faint bit of red coming up to flush his cheeks as his eyes dodged his sister at all cost. "Well then," Dib smiled back at Zim, taking hold of his hand without even realizing it. "I'll just... make us some breakfast and then we'll get to work, okay? Okay! Let's eat!"

"What are you making?" Gaz asked ominously, more meaning seeming to flow into her words than just about the breakfast, making Zim, who normally is not at all uncomfortable about sex talk to blush as well and stick close to Dib.

"BABIIIIIIIIEZ!" Gir screeched, jumping up and slamming into Dib's back.

Dib yelped in shock and embarrassment as he reached back to the metallic being. "GET HIM OFF ME, GET HIM OFF ME!" He yelled, spinning in circles like a dog trying to catch its own tail. Why must everybody embarrass him so?

"GIR! Get off him!" Zim commanded, grabbing the robot and holding him by the lone antennae on his head. "

Aw, but masteeeeeeeer, I wanna see the new babyyyyyyyyyyyy." Gir said, looking up at Zim sadly.

"What new baby?" Zim asked, his voice showing that he was clearly annoyed with the SIR unit's stupidness. "There IS no new baby."

"Yuh-huh!" Gir insisted. "Gazzy said if you two kept humping like rabbits one a' you would be pregnant for SURE!"

Dib gave Gaz a sharp glare. They already had one baby, one of which needed rescuing. She didn't have to make jokes about these things so soon. "We weren't making babies, Gir." The black-haired man went up to the counter and got out the loaf of bread. "Not that it's any business of yours OR Gaz." He shot another brotherly glare at the girl sipping her coffee.

"I'm suuuuuuuure," Gaz said in a very malicious, teasing way.

Zim dropped Gir, who ran off to go play with some toy or another, and said, "That was not our intention at all."

"It's never any one's intention to make babies... but it happens." Gaz said, her voice turning casual. "Have either of you been tested at all after your... should I call it 'LOVE making'?"

Zim's face turned almost pained for a split second. "The odds of getting pregnant again are... it's just too unlikely, it won't happen, so why bother?"

"I'm sure that's what you thought the first time, too." The evil girl said before getting up, dumping out the rest of her coffee and brushing past the two of them. "Hurry up and eat, then get back to work, and I don't mean the kind of work between the sheets THIS time. Idiots..."

The hair on the back of Dib's neck pricked up and he gave another glare at Gaz for good measure. Keeping his eyes on his sister, he asked Zim a question only Zim would get, but for sure send his sister on edge. "Would you in Gaz's room?" He took Zim's claws once more.

Gaz sent another glare back at them before stomping over to the elevator and, once she was out of ear shot, Zim nodded and said, "Two minutes from death."

* * *

"Say, Zim," Dib asked from under the body of Gaz's ship he tinkered with it. A metal piece clanked with another metal piece that shouldn't have been readjusted, but was. He let out a curse. Something about fucking cheap ass shit.

"What if she's right?" Came Dib with a grunt and a few more cusswords as he tried to fit together something he had dislodged.

"What if who's right about what now?" Zim asked, only half listening as he pushed a few keys in the ships computer, chewing on the tip of one claw a bit in concentration.

"What if Gaz was right about the... uh, getting you tested thing." Dib stated as he let out an even louder cussword, this time the word _fuck,_ after jamming his fingers under a heavier piece of equipment inside the ship.

"You ok?" Zim asked, peering of the edge of the cockpit, at Dib's feet, completely ignoring Dib's question.

The whole idea was absurd anyway, why bother wasting thought on it?

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just fucking Irken technology is attacking me. DONT MIND ME!" He sung out in pain and irritance as he finished out what he was doing briefly to roll his body out from the ship to look straight up at Zim. "But seriously. What if?"

"Dib," Zim said with a sigh, shaking his head. "'What if' is a question you ask someone about _possible_ things."

"It could be, you know." Dib sat up on the scooter and leened up against the ship. "If we could have done it once then it might be that our separate chemicals in our bodies react a certain way and make it even more possible than it would have otherwise."

"Doubtful," Zim said simply, pulling himself all the way back into the cockpit so Dib couldn't see the worried look on his face and the way his antennae twitched. "It was a fluke, nothing more."

Dib sighed. "Shouldn't we at least check it out? It wouldn't take it too long, and we'd know for sure. Wouldn't hurt to try anyway."

Zim shook his head despite the fact that Dib couldn't see it. What if though? What if he WAS pregnant again? What would he do? There was no way he could rescue the FIRST one with a second on the way! "No, I don't want to." The alien pouted.

Dib sighed and groaned. "Sex," He drew the word out almost disappointedly as he slid back under the belly of the ship, going right back to what he was doing just moments before.

Zim peeked back out at Dib before trying to go back to work, his pace slowing down in his distracted state, his mind swimming with possibilities.

A few minutes passed when Dib was finally done with his part. He hopped next to Zim in the cockpit. "WELL! That went horribly well." He smiled before his eyes fell to Zim's stomach.

"That's nice," Zim said, trying not to let his attention go three different ways, having a hard enough time with two.

"So, uh, how is this going along?" Dib asked, dipping his head a little more to examine Zim's body even more trying to find any bit of indication if he could.

"It's... going..." Zim said, finally pulling himself away from work to look at Dib oddly, scooting away a bit as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing." Dib looked away, blushing a little at the fact that he had just been caught. "I was.. you know.. checking you out since you're so damn hot and all."

"Nice try, Dib-stink." Zim said, the use of Dib's old nickname both teasing and an indication that he should let things drop. Not that Zim expected him to. "I'm NOT pregnant!"

"Couldn't we do a test? It would only take like, thirteen seconds!"

"THIRTEEN IS AN UNLUCKY NUMBER, DIB!" Zim exclaimed as if that was any reason not to do the test.

"THE NUMBER JUST CAME TO ME! It's a sign we have bad luck! LET'S CHECK!" Dib shot back with a bit of humor now in his voice to cover his nervousness.

"Nooooooo," Zim whined, gripping Dib's sleeves tightly, not wanting to move an inch. "Can't we wait until we get back with Finx?"

"So we can worry about it for that long?" Dib asked back, giving the other a serious look. "That's too.. bothersome!"

Zim's face twisted up as he debated with himself. "I don't..." He whined. "I don't wanna... but we should... but I don't wanna know!"

Dib made a whine himself. "But I wanna know if I need to use a condom or not with you." That would change their spontaneous lifestyle a bit, and this was already a bit worrisome. "And if we don't find out and you are pregnant then.. then, you know, NO."

Zim frowned exaderatedly before turning back to look at the key board, running his fingers lightly over it. "Fine..." He consented. "But, only after I'm done here. I'm going to try and erase the personality based AI system completely and upload a new system of running this thing."

"O-okay." Dib agreed, looking back over to what Zim was doing. "What type of system...?" Was his next question, as he scooted closer to the other male.

"Something like the base's computer." Zim said before looking up and glaring at the ceiling. "Only less of a smart ass."

"How can you do that? The only thing I found about it was a program chip, but they all seem to be the same." Dib stopped himself, pausing to leave silence between the two for a bit. "Not like I stole yours or anything to program into my home. I just.. happened to find one that acts like both of our computers."

"I'm sure." Zim said, sending a small, unimpressed look to Dib before going back to working. "It's a simple matter of starting from scratch really. Erase the existing program and creating a whole new one."

"Can I help?" Dib offered, cupping his cheeks in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, boredly.

"Sure." Zim said before pointing to something over their heads. "Keep a watch on my progress, that's all you CAN do for now, and let me know if I start to skip something or if I screw up. It's very important that I stay on this or serious programs could accidently get erased or worse."

"Right," Dib agreed, staring up at the monitor that was written all in Irken. Fortunately for the Paranormal Investigator, he had spent many many years just fixated on Zim's things and had picked up the writing very fluently.

Zim clacked away at the keys, humming to himself every once in a while, stopping, then starting again.

Dib's mind was far away from his simple task. It fell onto thinking about smeets and babies now. His mind strayed further and further into the subject. "I wonder what it would be like if..."

"If what?" Zim asked quickly, his mind having been straying to the very same things. Only with a certain level of anxiousness. He did NOT want his next pregnancy to be like his last... if there was a next one.

"If.. if we could have another, would it come out like Finx or have a different percentage of human and Irken?"

"Different... maybe... I don't know, it depends upon the genes it gets... I guess." Zim noticed his choice of wording and quickly rephrased. "WOULD- it... would get... if we were having another, but we're not, so it doesn't matter."

Dib glanced down at Zim and back up at the monitor. "How would you feel about having another?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know why we're even talking about this." Zim said with a shake of his head. "I think I would know if I was pregnant or not, and I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"You didn't before. You just said you did." Dib retorted quickly, pulling his arms behind his head to rest. "But really, what would you think?"

"I don't know... I guess I'd react... less shocked then last time... or not... I don't know. I mean, You know, I was happy when she was born... and she- I mean, I didn't completely NOT enjoy it... sometimes..." Zim rambled, unsure truly how he would feel, his chest swelling with an uncomfortable feeling at the thought that he might be, once again, carrying a life form inside of him.

"I think one is fine... for now." Dib stated blankly before adding in a sigh. "But if anything were to happen.. and we were to find out that you're pregnant again then... you know... I'd be happy with it, if you were."

"I don't... think I'd object to it... or anything, you know... Finx was... worth it." Zim said, unable to type anymore with the subject being what it was. "Let's go... do that test now."

"Really? You're ready?" Gold eyes fixed themselves back on Zim. "I mean, right now?"

"Yeah, right now." Zim said quietly with a nod, not wanting to seem either frightened or excited which was exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

Dib nodded and hopped out of the ship with Zim as they headed towards the elevator. What if Gaz WAS right? What if? Dib didn't need to think about her at the moment, though. She was ruining the moment in so many ways.

Zim tried not to cling to Dib, not wanting to feel at all dependant on him at the moment, no matter how many times in the past he'd admitted to himself and to Dib that he needed to human.

With a ding of the elevator, the two stepped into a smaller floor than the one they were previously in. Together they walked until they came to the center of the room.

"Computer," Zim commanded, not even noticing the falter in his own voice. "Run a scan, I want to know if I'm... pregnant... again."

The computer sighed, almost sounding as though it was distressed by Zim's very being, that his telling it to do something was wasting its own electronic life.

"Fine." With a beep a flash of light that surrounded Zim, momentarily, it was done.

Dib moved closer to Zim and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, and didn't know, either, what he wanted.

The computer sighed. "Do you really want to know? I mean, _really?"_

"Ye-ye-" Zim paused to clear the squeaker out of his throat. "Yes... I want to know... or I wouldn't have asked..."

He couldn't even BELEIVE how unsure he sounded when he said that.

"You're not pregnant." The computer said, though leaving them no time to rejoice. "No, this time, Dib is.. uh. Pregnant."

They both deadpanned, and Dib paled instantly.

Zim looked back at Dib, his own face falling into a look of shock, confusion, and a slight bit of humor.

"I-i-i-i can't be pregnant! That's even MORE impossible than- than-" Dib held his head. "Woah, I need to sit down."

"Dib... ju-just, here." Zim said, his voice nearly failing him at this point. Slowly he sat down, pulling the human with him to the ground.

"I-I can't do this! This- no! I CANT!" Dib drag his hand down his face, panting ferociously.

"Oh, grow up," The computer commanded apathetically. "It's called a joke. I downloaded humor last week."

Zim's eyes widened comically. "A-a joke?"

"A joke." The computer replied back calmly.Dib stared at nothing, panting for a while longer before his expression changed into something quite angry. "FUCK YOU!" He yelled out at the computer. "FUCK YOU WITH WORMS, BUGS, AND TROJANS!!"

"Men in horses?" Zim asked, still a little stuck on the 'joke' part.

Dib growled bitterly. "A bad computer virus." He stood up, folding his arms, no longer liking the computer that had just assisted them.

"We-well two good things came out of this." Zim said with a small, apologetic smile to Dib as he too stood up.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Dib asked irritated at Zim, though he was actually irritated at the computer.

Zim frowned, pouting a little at the misplaced anger. "Well, we know I'm clear to continue working and will be healthy and ready to go get our smeet back, and now you know how I first felt when I found out... only without the fear of you finding out I was lying."

Dib shot a harsher glare on Zim before it lifted and he let out a small laugh. "I guess you're sort of right, aren't you?" He rubbed the back of his head. "That sucked!"

"Yeah." Zim said with an equally small laugh. "Just... you know... keep that in mind next time you go asking me how I'd feel to have another smeet."

The human rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "So you think we'd be safe with no protection?"

Zim scratched his side a little in thought, saying, "I don't know... we've gotten this far without any... problems, so I don't see a really serious NEED for it." For some reason Zim felt a little weird for talking about it all like this, especially after that short scare. Would they need some kind of protection?

"Right. Then... We're safe to do it again. It's not like that's going to stop us from procrastinating work, although we technically really _shouldn't _put off work any longer..." Dib's voice began to lower and mumble and he rambled on. "But I think it's okay to just... do things now." Silly little Gaz wouldn't scare them out of sex, would she?

"Good, I had no intention of stopping anyway." Zim said, now crossing his own arms. "I like it too much."

Dib scoffed into his hand, blushing a little. "But we really should get back to work now, shouldn't we?" The human asked, diligently changing the topic.

"Yes," Zim nodded. "We really do... and no more of your silly distractions this time." The alien pointed a finger at Dib as if to say 'I'm watching you' which would so not be distracting at all. With a turn Zim made his way out of the room, mumbling smartly something along the lines of, 'I told you so.'

Dib shrugged and followed on behind, too happy and relieved by what they found out then to be bothered with Zim's immaturity.

* * *

It was almost the end of the month that Dib found himself nearing the last pages of the book Gretchen had given him. He was wrapped in a blanket upside down on the couch with his legs thrown over the head of the couch. With each page he bit his lip in anticipation, only for his brows to follow in cue, furrowing themselves in frustration. No, no, this couldn't be the end of the story. There had to be more!

_"Artemis!" I yelled up into the tree where the boy hung like a cat on a dead branch. "You __don't__ have to do this, you know. We can go back- together!"_

_"You're wrong," Rachel spoke her words like the very snake she once bit. "There is no turning back now. He's broken all ten codes of the vampiric way. You must kill him."_

_I shook my head __vigorously__ at the girl. She __couldn't__ be serious, could she? "But he __didn't__ know- he was only a-" __I was cut short by a rock that was thrown to my skull. I brought my golden eyes back up to Artemis. _

_"No, it seems that both of you are wrong." He said with a glare, hopping off of the branch with amazing grace and landing right next to Rachel. He clasped his claws firmly around her neck and growled like a monster. He growled like a monster I have never seen or known in my best friend for as long as I knew him. "I'm not going back, I'm not going to die, and I knew exactly what I was doing at the time!" _

_I could see Rachel's eyes growing wide with fear. It was her own fault, I suppose, for combining herself with a __familiar__, but also for not having the skill to dodge in time. Nevertheless, we both knew it; this would be her last breath._

_"And now," He spoke __breathily__ into her ear. I saw temptation growing in his face to just bite off her ear. "You die, _Traitor!"

_And with a scream, my best friend dug his silver moon-kissed claws into my new friend's throat. She was dead.__"Artemis!" I called out. My vampiric tears would not come to me, however, on this, the death of my newest, and second friend. "Wh-why would you do that?!"_

_"She wanted to kill me. You know that. She wanted you to kill me. It was the only thing I could do."_

_"No! You __didn't__ have to! She could have still lived!" I protested, taking a step forward towards Artemis' human form and the limp dead vampire body on the ground._

_"Wrong again," Artemis took a careful step back. He pursed his lips __slightly__ and brushed back his hair. "She was already dead."_

_At that moment, the moon went down, and __A__rtemis__ got eaten up by twilight, but I could still hear him. "As you will be soon, my dearest friend." And just like that, we lost._

Zim walked into the room, a plate of pizza in hand as that seemed to be all they ate anymore, not that he was complaining. He watched as Dib's face turn a mix of different emotions as the human read the book and tried not to scowl. That thing almost made Dib feel as much as he did!

"What?" He asked, plopping down in the seat next to Dib.

"This book has a stupid ending!" Dib hit it roughly with his hand before tossing it over head, coincidently landing it on the table. "It's so- STUPID!" He shouted out, bringing his hands to his head to push down some frustration.

"It was written by a stupid human." Zim said simply, not at all surprised by the disappointing ending. " And just wait, in a few years it'll be made into a movie."

Dib groaned sourly. "Why did she have to kill off the second best character?! The end made me feel so _empty!_ It just- who wants an ending like that? I DEMAND a sequel I know what happens with Artemis!"

Zim rolled his eyes. Dib, never satisfied with anything... Zim smiled. Well, there was ONE thing that never seemed to disappoint Dib. Putting his pizza down on the table he leaned over the human and, with a smirk, asked, "Want me to help take your mind off of that stupid child's book?"

Dib blinked up at Zim from his upside down position. He took his hands out from his own hair and entangled his fingers back into Zim's dark green patch of hair. "And how, might I ask, could you do that?" The human couldn't help a sly grin of his own, mind already quickly being taken away from said book.

"Well," Zim hummed, tracing a claw down the side of Dib's face and down his jaw, lips hovering ever closer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing Zim to jump a little. NO ONE ever came knocking on Zim's door.

"Dib, Dib open up!" Came a feminine voice from behind the door. "I know you're there!"

A pale face went paler. "Gre-" No, Dib couldn't say her name. Not right now, less she takes another meaning from it as might Zim. He would distract himself! Quickly he brought Zim's face closer so he could complete the kiss. No one needed to come in. They would be better off ignored.

Zim was about to protest but was quickly lost in the kiss, his lips moving against Dib's quickly.

Another knocking came, this one hard and much more forceful. "Dib! Open the DOOR!"

Dib's eyes bolted open. That wasn't Gretchen anymore. That was his _Dad. _He dislodged his lips from Zim's and, wrapping his arm around the alien, he pulled himself up and began to whisper. "My _DAD _knows I'm here? What- How the hell?"

'I DON'T KNOW!' Mouthed the invader, glaring at the door, then turning wide eyes down to his stomach. "Dib," He whispered. "D-Dib I'm not pregnant anymore. But by your stupid human standards I still have another month!" More knocking.

"Quick, let's.. let's go hide in your basement or something." Yes, that would work. That would work like a charm. Up to the point they'd barge in and stumble upon alien technology while looking for them.

"What, that's stupid. They'd just wait until we HAD to come out for groceries!" Zim whispered, looking the form of Gretchen trying to look into the window, her view blocked by curtains.

"Dib! If you don't answer the door we're coming in!" Called Membrane, knocking louder.

"Why aren't my defenses working!" Zim growled just in time for Gir to dance past them with a sparking lawn gnome."Shit..."

"I have no problem making them wait." Dib said, pulling Zim cautiously off of the couch with him. "Unless you want them barging in on us while they'd be forced to leave..." He continued pulling Zim with him. "And from an angle, they won't be able to see your stomach."

"The mood is so dead." Zim whined, hiding behind Dib when the door knob began to jiggle.

Dib took up the sides of his warm trench coat up to help hide Zim with it. He glared at the doorknob as it turned slowly. The human could rant off the Tallests, surely he could stand here and stick up for Zim as well!

Gretchen poked her head in a looked around a bit, completely forgetting about the two occupants as she looked around. "Wow, she said, bringing a hand up to scratch her neck. "Ever since fifth grade I've wanted to see the inside of this house."

"Well hurry up and look, we have business to take care of." Membrane said gently though firmly. He was in no mood to deal with childishness right now. "Dib."

Said man flinched at the name his father spoke. "Hi, Dad!" His voice betrayed his emotions, complete in faltering and everything. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He took a step back towards Zim, holding his hands on the other's legs for support.

"A few months." Membrane said as Gretchen poked around with everything. "How is _Zimma_ doing?" The man stretched the name clearly saying he knew who Dib's wife really was.

Dib's fake happy hopeful look soon fell to one of distraught.

"Fair," He stated quick and painless enough. Truth be told, though, it was very unfair, for the both of them. At least they still had each other. Dib would have it that way as long as it was still in his power.

"She's almost due, isn't she?" Membrane asked as though they were having a casual conversation. "Which hospital will you be taking hi-her to?"

A gasp sounded from Gretchen and she picking up her book laying on the table. "You've been reading my book!"

Dib let his eyes on Gretchen, watching her carefully as he spoke back up to his father in a more serious tone. "Dad, some problems have arrived. She's not having the baby anymore. She had a miscarriage."

Membrane just stared at his son, expression unreadable through his collar and goggles while Gretchen was completely open, making a small, sympathetic noise and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Oh God, are you two alright?" The woman couldn't help but ask.

"No!" Zim finally had to speak up, glaring at the purple haired girl. "No, we're not FUCKING alright so will you two kindly leave us alone!?"

"Gretchen, Dad, could you please? This has been really rough on us. We're not going through an easy time and would rather just be left alone." Dib spoke earnestly. The topic making his heart drop heavy to think back on how, yes, they did lose their baby girl.

"Dib." Membrane said, walking closer to his son. "I would like to take 'Zimma' in now, it's very important that we do this as soon as possible." The elder tried to coax his son into agreement by a hand on his shoulder.

Dib drew back away from the hand, pushing Zim up against the wall as he still stood firmly in front of him. "We're grieving, can't you see, Dad? I don't care about what's 'important'." No time would be a good time.

"Dib, I received a sample of DNA from your 'wife'," Membrane spat the word 'wife' like it had no business being used in a civilized conversation. "And must say that even I am baffled as to it's coding. He must be brought in for testing immediately. What if something happens?"

Dib caught the 'he' his father had used, and quickly scrunched his face up. "You did WHAT? How COULD you?" Dib asked, totally baffled. "What, do you just.. RANDOMLY TAKE DNA SAMPLES of hobos on the street, too? What's your problem!?"

"It was under my fingernails after ZIM jumped me!" Gretchen came to Membrane's defense. "You told me that you and your father may be working on skin types that one morning I came home from the convention. I thought if I helped you guys out you would like me again. So I took the bit of skin from under my nails to Membrane Labs."

Dib grimaced. "Gretchen, that was -THE-MOST-_STUPID _thing you've--"

"I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING!" Gretchen cried out sadly.

"And it turns out she WAS." Membrane said. "All we need is the both of your cooperation. Then we can figure out what's wrong with your DNA. But if you refuse we can always FORCE you."

"No you can't!" Dib laughed, still angry with the whole thing. "I'll call the cops! And I'll do it now, too, if you kindly won't leave, Membrane, _Gretch._" Dib now fumbled in his pocket for his faithful cell phone.

"And tell them _what_?" Membrane asked, gripping Dib's arm threateningly. "You seem to forget just who I am to these people Dib. Hell, I could get the cops to come HELP me get your lovely _wife_ down to the Labs."

"Why is this so IMPORTANT to you, Dad?! You don't like her," Dib still refused to admit this was Zim to his father. "And- you have more fame than any man deserves! What could you possibly GAIN from this?!"

"Have you learned NOTHING from me!?" Membrane asked angrily, his grip tightening. "KNOWLEDGE Son, KNOWLEDGE. Without it what are we other than animate MEAT puppets!? This person you married has DNA no one has ever SEEN before! His chemistry is different than any other human! We HAVE to know what this is! HEAVENS for all we know this could be a dormant DISEASE that could wipe out an entire COUNTRY once awaked in, say, the NEXT generation. This could benefit all of man KIND!"

"I'm ready for everybody to die, just leave me and Zim alone!" Dib yelled back, now grinding his teeth at the pain on his arm. Nobody would have his Zim. Nobody. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, DAD! Nobody is touching him!" His gold eyes narrowed and he let go of Zim long enough to grip Membrane's hand to try to rip it off.

Membrane let go willingly, sighing almost sadly. "I did not want to have to do this."He pressing a button on the band on his arm attached to his goggles. The resounding 'Sir?" Could be heard throughout the room. "Simmons." Membrane said, his voice holding the kind of authority only Membrane could have. "Is the team ready? Bring them in."

Zim tightened the hold he had on the back of Dib's shirt, eyes narrowing at the thought of a team of puny humans trying to capture the two of them. Dib, he was sure, could handle a fight with any HUMAN by now, what with all of his paranormal work, and Zim, well, he was Zim, no one can touch him!

"Dad," Dib glared forward. "What are you doing? This isn't that important, Dad! Just leave us alone! We're just trying to live and deal with the fact that our CHILD just- Dad! This isn't right!"

"Dib, your dad is right. This could be good for EVERYONE." Gretchen tried to sooth to which she got the glare of Death from Zim.

"I will not be studied like some, grrrrr, animal! You all can go to HELL!"

"What's going on?" Gaz, who appeared out of the kitchen, asked, glaring at every living thing in the room.

"Gaz, good, you're here, PLEASE talk some sense into your brother." Membrane growled, motioning to Dib.

Dib gave Gaz the very same kind of look that Membrane was so kind to give her. "They're coming here to take Zim away, Gaz! He won't listen to reason! He won't get out!"

"Psh, it's a free country, what do I care?" Gaz said, going over to the couch and plopping down on it.

"GAZ!" Gretchen exclaimed, causing one of Gaz's eyes to bulge in that way it does when she's annoyed. "DO something! We had a deal!"

"A _DEAL?"_ Dib gave his sister a horribly confused angry look. "What deal was this, Gaz? And why would we do all of this work for nothing?"

"Look SISTER!" Gaz shouted angrily before her voice went low. "I TOLD you I would deliver your STUPID books and keep an eye on them. THAT'S IT!"

"You said you would help us!" Gretchen cried. "I DID MY PART!" Gaz shouted once more. "The rest is up to you!"

Zim was shocked, but didn't have much time to dwell as a unique siren sounded outside and the door was broken in.

Their eyes darted up to the door where they saw people in full body suits, helmets and long clear body sheilds to boot pouring into the base like liquid from a cracked dam. "Zim. Hide." Dib whispered back at Zim as he kept his eyes on multiple men and women coming through the door.

"Like Hell." Zim whispered back, still shrinking a little behind Dib. "I'm not going anywhere."

The human took a hold of Zim's claws tightly. "Well then. I guess we're fighting?"

Zim nodded against Dib's back before giving his neck a small nuzzle of encouragement, finding it ironic how they ended up like this, Dib willing to defend him from almost certain doom at the hands of his father when in fifth grade he would have gladly done the job himself.

"Let's fight." A playful smirk crossed Dib's face, preparing for anything and everything. "Sorry, Dad, but Zim's not going anywhere. He's perfectly normal- and exception amazing for who he is and nobody'll be taking him from me!" No, Dib couldn't have more take from him what was his, what he loved. Not when they were so close to getting Finx back. "So, I guess I'm your insane son anyway then, huh?"

"Should we move on the attack, sir?" The head of the group asked as the others surrounded the whole living room, ready to raise their beating sticks and beat.

Membrane just gave a single nod, both to his son and the captain before turning to leave the living room, Gretchen following with one final, sad look to Dib.

Zim scowled at Gretchen and moved from behind Dib, cracking knuckles and wrists before saying with his own smirk, "Let's hope these guys aren't as boring to fight as you were."

And just like that, the group cornered Zim and Dib. The two clutched their fists tightly, darting their eyes from one approached to another when one of them made their move.

A man called out as he pulled a good tazor from his belt, aiming it at Dib as two other tackled the man as well. Dib jeered from left to right, twisting his body so the tazor would miss him, only for a man to wrap his arms around his waist. That didn't last long as his elbow dug into his unprotected face.

Zim backed up into the wall, ducking when one tried to grab for him and brought his foot up to kick him in the groin, causing the man to double over, and in effect caused two others to trip over him.But Zim had to move to the side quickly to avoid one of the tazar sticks, narrowly avoiding it before bringing his fist into the man's face.

Dib grunted, fighting three tall men at once. only able to punch them in their faces once they were exposed from their shields and attacking him back. When one tazor pushed its way towards Dib, he was lucky enough to have caught the hand holding.

With a stomp on a foot, Dib stole his tazor and held it threateningly to all opposing him.

Zim attacked eyes and throats with bared claws, occasionally catching a few cheeks or noses but ultimately missing due to all of the people crowding his usually spacious living room. He actually managed to claw a man's eye out before he was grabbed from behind and as he tried to get lose his feet were grabbed.

Dib, now tazor happy, gritted his teeth victorious before checking back on Zim.

"Zim!" He called back angrily, watching them take his lover away. That is, until something hard clashed on top of the man's head and Dib's eyes rolled into the back of his head before his body dropped to the floor.

"DIB!" Zim called out, kicking at the man at his feet to try and get to Dib, managing to elbow the guy behind him as well. He willed his spider legs to come from his pak only to remember, that's right, the tallest took his legs away, completely, no hope of even making new ones, at least not with the short few months they had had. He felt a white hot pain in his back, electricity temporarily shorting out his pak, giving the men just enough time to restrain him in hand cuffs and rope before his pak sent a charge through his system to wake him up.

That was it, they'd been caught.

Dib was left on the floor to wake up all but alone with a concussion and Zim was drug off, kicking and screaming and struggling like all Hell was about to break loose.

And Gaz stayed put on the couch, not lifting a finger.

* * *

Zim/Gaz/Gir/Membrane/Greatchen: Me

Dib: TSI


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry that this took so long to get out guys! Tsi, or Kriss, has been posting this on , which needs html to show italics and stuff, but whiel she was reading one of her very rude house guests shut off her computer, and all her hard work went down the toilet! Send nasty thoughts to those people now!

Anyway, sorry about where we left you guys off, here's Sri once again!

* * *

Slowly, sound buzzed more and more coherently. What was once silence soon became a muffled buzzing noise, which soon became the TV playing and the noise of an old video game. He remembered that tune. He hadn't heard it for maybe ten years, but he recognized it. It was from Gaz's first Game Slave.

There was then a groan that seemed to echo through the room like noise under water for Dib. He opened his eyes to see the bright living room colors belonging to Zim's house. Oh, his head was spinning. It couldn't seem to focus on the woman sitting on the couch playing one of her oldest games that she must have beaten a hundred times over by now.

"Gaz...?" The male rasped out weakly as he pulled himself to his hands and knees. He was in pain. That's right, his head was hurting. He then brought his hand to the crown of his head, only to feel something wet. He looked at his red soaked fingers, before his eyes landed back on the girl, not fully comprehending what all had happened.

"'Bout time you woke up." Gaz said, never taking her eyes off the game. "That guy really nailed you."

"Ng, what happened?" Dib asked, hand back to the stinging pain before he toppled back over to his side. He pulled himself back up normally and leaned against the table. "Where's... Where's Zim?" He asked, now staring at Gaz as if for the first time, yet remembering everything about her completely.

"Gone, they took him right after you got knocked out." Gaz said dully, pausing her game so she could avert her eyes to Dib, wanting to see his reaction to the news.

Dib stared for a moment longer until recollection crept its way onto the man, and his face drastically changed from that of confused to shocked and angry. "Gaz! Where'd they go exactly?!" He tried to pull himself to his feet but got a huge head rush, and instead sat on the table, still ready to go. "Why- WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?"

"Are you really that dumb?" Gaz asked, putting her game down completely now to cross her arms. "Dad doesn't trust you anymore, but we may need him to help get Finx back so ONE of us he HAS to trust. If I assisted you guys not only would we have to run away, thus leaving us with no place to work, but also work would be set back MONTHS. This way, we can be working on the ship, then when we're done we go rescue Zim, take off, and come back when everything has cooled down."

"They're going to find out, though, Gaz!" Dib had to push his words out. "Then it'll all be over. No wonder what they'll do to him when they find out." Dib had spent countless hours just daydreaming the very same thing. He certainly didn't want that now.

"So?" Gaz asked. "You obviously have no idea how much influence I have had over the Membrane Lab's since the 'Pig-Girl' incident." She made sure to send a pointed glare Dib's way.

As expected, Dib cringed before looking away in response. "So- if you have influence, why not use it now?"

"Because that would be too obvious, wouldn't it?" Gaz asked sarcastically. "Don't worry; nothing too scarring will happen to your alien fuck buddy."

Dib glared back harshly at the girl. "We're more than that, you know! He's more than that." He got up to wobble from the table to sit next to his little sister and rest his head up against the head of the couch for support. "It still means that once we're back and get Finx, we can't just live happily."

"He may mean more to YOU, but that's about all you are to him. A fuck buddy. Someone he trusts, or rather, KNOWS will do whatever the fuck he wants you too in bed with no fear of you doing anything to endanger him. He's just playing you Dib. I don't see how you can keep loving someone who is so obviously just using you." Gaz said harshly, glaring hard at her brother, trying to drive the point home.

Dib held his cold stone look on Gaz hard, flinching every two to three seconds. "And what would YOU know, huh!? We've been through too much together for it to just be like that. We work together, we talk together, and we share everything together... We've been through too much! Everywhere from giant water-balloon fights to being locked in a pitch black room where you can't even see the nose on your own face with nothing but each other's company, starving and going insane! It's not that way for us, Gaz!" Dib panted lightly, blood rushing to his already dizzying head.

Gaz just glared at Dib, looking him up and down for a moment before standing up and asking, "How much more work needs to be done on the ship?"

"We just needed to fix the cloaking and then we'd be done." Dib stated, not at all satisfied from what Gaz had said about Zim.

"Then let's get on it, and then we can save your stupid alien lover." Gaz growled, hating it when her brother acting like a spoiled child, which no matter how much he'd deny it, he really was one.

Dib deadpanned, surveying his sister's expression before getting off the couch. "Y-yeah. Fuck, yeah!" And without hesitation, and despite the blood running down his forehead, he passed by his sister to get headed towards the ship hanger, eager to save his Zim.

* * *

Zim struggled as he was carted into the lab, kicking anything within reach which wasn't much unfortunately so he was only able to cause about fifty thousand dollars worth of damage, kicking a cart lined with computers over. Though he did accidently set a lion free. He found himself wondering how much damage a lion could do before getting caught once more.

He was place none-too-kindly down in an examination room in a nice comfy chair which he was quickly locked into.

"Why hello there! You must be Zim." A toothy scientist with large circular glasses that glared off any light in the room approached Zim while fitting on his gloves. "Or shall I call you 'Zimma'?"

"Call me sexy if you want but none of those names will get you anywhere, so fuck off!" Zim growled, tugging at his restraints, a glare that could pierce metal set firmly on his face.

"Tell me, Zimma," The man turned around to fix a syringe before turning to face Zim once more. "Why are you and Dib so against treatment?" He aligned the tip on Zim's arm before whipping it first and going ahead and sticking it in. "Professor Membrane only wants to help."

Zim grimaced; deciding to ignore the question like any sensible alien would do and instead asked, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing your blood," The scientist said as he pulled on the end of the syringe, sucking the blue blood right out of Zim's arm. The man went silent.

Zim bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to jerk his arm away from the needle. But the damage had already been done, so there was no point in that. Maybe he could play that off and another symptom of his 'skin condition'?

The man did not ask about it. Instead, he just turned his back on Zim once more, wearing a sour look on his face as he pushed the blood into a sterile container. He turned back towards Zim, looking as if he was diseased now. "Pardon me for a second." And he left through a door on the far end of the room.

Zim shivered. Not only was it cold in this room, but his rebelliousness was slowly turning into dread.

"I've got to find a way out of here."

The man returned but this time wearing a full body suit complete with a face mask. There was no way for any diseases to penetrate through and to get to him. He came up to Zim and spoke quite softly though a sound piece in the body suit. "I'll need to examine your body now."

Zim blinked curiously at the man, then again, the thing the man asked of him not quite registering in his brain.

"What?"

"I'll need to strip you down." The man tried again, staring at Zim ware fully, as if he was asking permission though he'd have to do this anyway.

"Uh... no." Zim said, shaking his head, looking more than a little offended. "Plus, I'm tied down to a chair, how the hell am I supposed to take my clothes off?"

The man stayed still for a moment, but then, without wasting another second, he moved towards Zim, now peeling his gloves off.

"NO, HELL NO!" Zim yelled, trying to scoot back more. There was NO WAY this human was taking his clothes off. NO FUCKING WAY!

The man looked over the skin on Zim's hand and arm before moving to the other glove, doing the same, and observing it the same. "This is really for your own good, and the good for all mankind."

"MANKIND CAN GO FUCK ITSELF!" Zim yelled clenching his hands at the cold and nakedness.

"Is there anywhere on your body that it hurts? I need to know this, you know." The man stated as he pulled out a pair of scissors and chopped the bit of the shirt off that he couldn't take off without having to unbind Zim.

"NO!" Zim yelled, though whether in protest or in answer no one could be quite sure.

"And none of this hurts?" The man made sure, looking over Zim's torso well. "I'll be turning you over in a while. Please don't feel embarrassed with me." He then began undoing Zim's pants button and zipper and fumbled with that.

"Damn it I said STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! Nothing hurts, my health is better than half the world's population, and everything is FINE!" Zim yelled, pulling more at his restraints.

"You don't have nipples or a belly button. You're not fine everywhere." He tugged the pants off, leaving the panties still on as he looked over Zim's legs. "You've been doing things with Membrane's kid, Dib, so I suspect you know you're different by that much."

"I took Health class in Skool, I KNOW how I'm different! And I don't NEED nipples or a belly button, both useless to me in the long run. What do they do for YOU!?" Zim ranted, pulling his legs together as much as he could to prevent his last article of clothing, hopefully, from coming off.

"Stop struggling. This is for your own good." The man claimed while standing on his knees. "Anyway, I've seen these a thousand times before. You have nothing to worry about from me." Though he side that, his mind really did wonder what could be past the fabric of those panties the man with the skin condition was wearing. His mind could only go to the worse case scenario about how eaten away it was. Nevertheless, he took either side of the panties and yanked them down.

The man stiffened at what he saw.

Zim tried to pull his legs up and cover himself, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Take a picture and move on." He growled, tugging more at his wrists.

"Right..." The man turned again before grabbing hold of a camera from his bag on the table and turned to face Zim once again and took a picture.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Zim shouted, wishing he could kick the suited man right in his covered face.

The man just put his camera away and faced Zim once again. He groaned. "You won't be cooperative, hm? I can't survey your backside without dosing you first it seems. That's okay, though." He pulled out a blanket and rested it on top of Zim, covering his bare body. "Are you sure _that thing _doesn't hurt? Not even to pee or to become aroused?"

"No... it doesn't HURT." Zim yelled. "And you aren't examining ANYTHING! I didn't fucking consent to this!"

"Oh, Membrane already did. You don't have to worry about that." The man in the full body suit began walking away. "I'll be back in an hour. You can sleep till then."

"Like hell." Zim mumbled, glaring at the man. He tugged more on his restraints, trying to make his hands as thin as possible to slip through the cuffs.

"Be good until I come back," And with that, the man took his bag away and left Zim alone.

Zim waited for an hour for the human to return so he could continue to glare at him. Stupid humans, why couldn't they just leave him alone? They had been so close to fixing the voot too!

* * *

It had been a day and they ran all sorts of tests on him, nothing out of the ordinary though, a simple physical at the most. The human drew more blood, examined his eyes and throat, that stupid reflex test, and stupid crap like that with the added bit of photo taking of all his abnormalities such as his hands, feet, mouth, and antennae.

At one point the human switched out for another one so he could go home and get some rest. Zim on the other hand took no amount of time to sleep, as really he didn't need it, he usually just slept to make time go by, cuddling with Dib, and the wonderful feeling he got when he woke up to find the human next to him.

"Hi, Zim," Zim's more usual scientist, whom Zim later found out was named Prof. Quax, stepped into the room holding yet another bag that he ended up setting on the table. "How have you been this morning?" He smiled gleefully, no longer in the body suit he was in before.

"Cold," Zim said with a glare, his look very similar to that of a fighting bit bull, just daring the little poodle of a scientist to come closer so he could bite a limb off.

"Well, good news, Zim!" Prof. Quax stated with a smile as he did indeed move closer to Zim, but to only feel one of his antennae. "We've decided that you're not human! Ta-da!"

The antenna twitched away from the touch but other than that Zim froze. A few seconds later though he found his voice.

"N-not human? What do you mean?"

The man let go of the antennae to go right back to his back where he pulled out a long sheet of paper printed off on an irregular printer. He began reading it out loud, only the parts he thought would interest him.

"Zim has been certified un-human by the Associate's Social Standard Hall Of Leagish Essembelies, and certified the first full gene mutation binding in which the holder-- that would be you --will now partake in many tests to help the scientific world figure out what he is and how we can do that shit." The scientist then laughed. "Okay, so I added in that last part. But, hey! Pretty big, huh? The Leagues even recognises you."

"I don't give a fuck! I will NOT participate in any of your stupid TESTS! LET ME GO!" Zim yelled, struggling even more, jerking this way and that. Hey, maybe if he broke something Dib could sue them. That'll show those bastards.

"Now, Zim, you should be more excited about this! This is the LEAGUES we're talking about." He folded the paper back in the bag. "And now that we know that you're not human, all of these laws and information have changed. Isn't that INTERESTING?" He grinned back toothily. "Like, legally, we can do whatever the hell we want to you. Interesting!" He laughed merrily as he pulled out a freakishly long looking syringe.

"GO TO HELL!" Zim all but screeched, trying his best to back away from the needle. Just where the hell was that going and what was it going to do?

"Now, this is going to make you JUUUUST a little sleepy, so don't worry, okay?" The man stuck the needle into Zim's arm and none-too-fiendishly pushed all of the chemicals in, sending Zim plunging into a world of sleep.

He tried to fight though, and he did pretty well until the shock of actually being stuck sunk in, ruining his concentration and making his mind vulnerable to the sleep that was being forced on him.

* * *

Gretchen rocked on the balls of her expensive slipper clad feet as she waited for Dib to answer to her knocking, a letter held in her hand behind her back. She didn't have her usually smile stuck on her face, knowing Dib was probably upset at her and that Gaz would surely be there with him.

Dib peered out of the peep hole only to confirm who he feared it would be. With a groan, he unlocked Zim's door and opened it to glare at the girl. "What is it, Gretchen? You know you really shouldn't be over here." Even with Zim gone, she was still not welcomed.

"I have something for you." Gretchen said, pulling the letter out from behind her back and putting it in Dib's hand. "It's from your father, it's concerning Zim." With that she invited herself in, ready to explain anything that the note said that Dib wasn't sure of.

Dib stared blankly at the letter before closing the door and walking to the living room, only to lean up against the wall and start reading. His eyes darted from one end of the paper to the other end, taking in all the information as he could until the reached the bottom of the page. He grimaced and looked back at Gretchen. "What? They can't be serious, can they?"

"I'm afraid so." Gretchen said, her voice a little dead at having to say that. "Because Zim is no longer considered a human being your marriage is not legal and he has no rights to anything, free will, possessions, stuff like that."

Dib ran his hand through his shiny black hair in dire frustration. He wanted to hit something. Preferably his father. "Well, what the FUCK. He's still living and breathing! He's INTELLEGENT. He's intelligent enough to speak, to think on his own, to make decisions, to cuss you out, beat you up and more! He's intelligent enough to- oh, God, I could be sent to jail." Dib shuddered over what they'd might qualify his sex with Zim as. "Well this isn't right, Gretchen! He should have every right we do to everything! They're not touching him, you know."

"They're already doing the tests right now though." Gretchen said, a little worried at how angry Dib seemed to get at that simple fact.

"DAMN IT!" Dib panted furiously. He had to do something, but Gaz had told him to stay put. "FUCK!" He yelled out, getting ready to give Gretchen a harsh shake as he threw this sheet of paper down. "Well, i_YOU/I _can talk to my father! Make them STOP!"

"I don't know." Gretchen said, looking down at her lap, her perfectly manicured fingers twisting awkwardly as she thought. "I might be able to... but..." She trailed off.

"But WHAT?" Dib snapped back, viciously taking a step forward to try to intimidate the girl into doing something.

Gretchen just glared up at Dib before standing up and, one hand balled at her side the other one poking Dib's chest, said, "But then you'd just leave! You'd just leave with your precious ZIM and then what about me, huh? What would I get out of helping Zim! The one, without whom, I could HAVE you! You would have been MINE had Zim not- not gotten PREGNANT!"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before going on, voice soft. "I have wanted you... all of my life. I thought you were so cool, even in first grade, when I first met you. We were both picked on by the cool kids, I could relate to you, and you could relate to me, but you never even I_saw/I_ me before you were too blinded by your aliens and your _big foot_. And on this went until about fifth grade, when you finally had your _proof_, then you became so obsessed with _Zim_. I even wished _I_ could be an alien, so at least maybe you would look at me. And you just got more and more obsessed with Zim.

"And then- then I started to write my feelings down, and discovered, hey, I was pretty good. And so I wrote a bunch of quick, meaningless children's books, you know, to raise money so I could get that plastic surgery because I figured, you were older now, you'd probably be more into girls now, and have some control over your obsessivness, so maybe if I was pretty enough you'd like me. And I thought it had worked, because I ran into you and you noticed me. You- you actually seemed to LIKE me. But no- you were just using me as some sort of sick rebound to get over Zim, because instead of getting control over your obsession you got WORSE! But Zim broke your heart and- and..."

Gretchen was almost in tears at this point, her face twisting up in anger. "So NO, I WON'T help you get Zim back! Not so you can just run off and leave me to be forgotten! I'm tired of being ignored for HIM!"

Dib stiffened at the girl's words before his shoulders drooped greatly and he had to give her a sorrowful look. "Are you done? Anything else you'd like to add to that?" He asked calmly. Though, when Gretchen just stood there panting to calm down, he spoke up again. "You know... I love him. I mean, sure this might have been birthed from obsession, but look at yourself with me." Nah, he probably shouldn't have said that, but he digressed and continued. "There's nothing I can do about how I feel about Zim, and unfortunately for you, that means there is no way anything can ever happen between us again. There- there's something about him, Gretch, that I never had with anybody else... We were both stuck fighting each other, both out casted, as now, I can see you were too, but we both fully understood each other. We both had the same temper, we were both hardheaded, and we both always felt strongly about each other, one way or another."

Dib took the girl by her shoulders and stared her deep into the eyes. "Even without Zim, I couldn't have feelings for anybody else, I've learned. You were perfect, I_too/I _perfect, I found out, to ever understand me or my imperfections. Zim was imperfect, too, despite how he always liked to deny it. I've just.. I've grown a huge amount of appreciation for him, and if I could never see you before, even though I knew you, then, really it's crazy to think I'd ever see you later, even with plastic surgery. I was using you, and that was wrong, but there's nothing. I need to save Zim, Gretch. I'd imagine you'd know from writing with romance how that works." Dib was silent for a moment longer, letting Gretchen digest all of this.

Gretchen looked up at Dib sadly, able to empathize with Dib as that was exactly what she felt for him.

Tears slipped down her cheeks but she quickly tried to wipe them away.

"He is an alien, isn't he? You lied to me that day at the museum because you wanted to protect him... didn't you?"

Dib drooped his head, unable to brag about how he was right all along and how finally somebody believed him like he would have when he was younger. No, it was much more serious now. Gretchen was borderline enemy now, he couldn't say yes or no, rather, "Will you help me and get my father to stop the testing?"

Gretchen seemed to think about it for a moment, if it would get Dib to at least like her again...

She nodded. "Yeah... I'll do what I can... but will you do something for me in return?"

Dib nodded, tagging on a "Sure", as he stared down at the girl's tear-struck face. He'd do anything to save Zim. Who knows how much danger he'd be in once they found he was an alien? He didn't even have basic human rights anymore.

"Could you..." Gretchen seemed hesitant to ask though she really wanted to. "Could just... you know, for one day... show me what it's like for Zim... you know, how you love him? I want to know."

"H-how am I-" Dib cautiously moved away from the girl, staring at her in shock and confusion. "Oh, Gretchen, I couldn't do that. I-" He stared at her eyes back and forth, trying to think this through. "If I told you I was depressed and chose to stay in bed all day, what would you do or say?"

Gretchen looked confused, what did that have to do with anything?

"I would make you breakfast... and try to cheer you up." She answered softly, wiping her face.

Dib shook his full head sadly at the girl. "I couldn't love you like I love Zim. Not for a day. You see," Dib helped the girl by taking his thumb to her cheek and removing a drop of salty water rolling down under her cheek. "Zim would yell at me and kick me in the butt. He'd say I was pitying myself and force me to be happy. I can't treat you, love you for a day like I do him."

Gretchen sniffled, leaned slightly against the thumb, asking, "Then could you just love I_me/I_... just for a day... like... when we went on those dates... and we had fun, right? You enjoyed it too?"

"Yeah, Gretch," Dib bowed his head on top of Gretchen's, accepting his failure. "We did... If this means you'll help Zim... then I can try."

Gretchen gave Dib a happy though still slightly sad smiled, sniffing once more before saying, "Then I'll try and talk to your father."

(break)

A small groan came from the green throat of the nonhuman life form on the hard operating table at the pain in his chest, slowly increasing in volume as the pain grew. What the hell WAS that!? His chest felt like it was on FIRE!

He opened his eyes, the pupils of the lens on his eyes darting around widely at all of the humans that were crowded around him, cutting into him!

_'iOh irk/i_,' He cried out in his head. They were operating on him! That's why they drugged him! But they didn't know! The drugs wore off him faster than they did a human! Just like alcohol!

"This is AMAZING! I've never seen anything like this before! It's like, just one giant organ that does it all!"

"Jeffery, I thought you told me he was a doctor!"

"Huh? No, what? No, I said he was my cousin!"

"COUSIN? Do you want to get yourself i_fired/i?_ We're on the foundation of something amazing, and you invite your COUSIN, who can mess it all up?"

"Hey, that's WHY he invited me!"

"JOHN, SHUT UP!" The two doctors and one invited cousin babbled on over the revealed squeedily-spooch of Zim, just talking.

Zim tried to move, but his limbs were jelly as everything BUT his chest was numbed. But he had to get their attention!

He took in a deep breath, attempting to make more noise but coughed on it, his squeedilly-spooch not liking being used so while exposed to the air like it was.

But he supposed coughing would, hopefully, do the trick.

"We have ourselves a waker!" One of the doctors snagged the attention of the other two, who promptly began freaking out. Gas, gas would do the trick. And with no other option, a man put face mask on Zim's mouth, forcing him to inhale knock-out gas so they could continue.

Zim tried to turn his head away, the gas smelling terrible and not at all invited but it was working too quickly and soon he was once again fast asleep, face the picture of discomfort.

* * *

OH NOES! Poor Zim! I feel so bad for him.

I know it's a little selfish to ask at this point but, please review? PLEASE!?

Zim/Gaz/Gretchen: Me

Dib/Quax: Kriss


	8. Chapter 7

Alright! Two in one night! We decided, for making you wait so long, we're going to post as they're fixed, instead of once a week like we used to. Which means that after tomorrow all of them should be up!

Pleasse review! This isn't entirely easy you know.

Oh, and for those of you following Hospital Jello, Kriss and I have finished that! WHOO! We actually had to go back and re-write parts of that story because of an insane writers block we were having with that one, and so we apologize for that and will get back to posting that ASAP!

Gretchen walked into the room overlooking the alien's surgery, it had been going on for, what, ten hours now? She had already had her last date with Dib and they were still tearing into him. She looked down at her old class mate and her once rival for Dib's affection, but he was her rival no longer, no, she wasn't any competition compared to him and had come to accept that.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Gretchen asked as she stood next to Membrane who was watching the whole thing much closer on one of the many monitors in the room.

"What do you mean?" The world famous scientist asked thoughtfully, sounding much happier than she did.

"Well, I mean, they've been going at it for a while, don't you think you could just ask him about his anatomy, I'm sure he would know." Gretchen put her hands behind her back, grimacing at all of the blue blood.

"He has been nothing but uncooperative, and didn't seem to know he wasn't human. So why would he?"

_'Because he's probably an alien and didn't want to seem like one_,' Gretchen thought but only gave Membrane a quiet hum of thought. "You know Dib's probably going to hate the both of us by the time this is all done. He really loves Zim."

"No surprise there, but he'll get over it. His moods are nothing short of childish." Membrane said uncaringly.

Gretchen's eyes brows furrowed. "That doesn't... bother you?"

"Why should it?" Membrane asked, tearing his eyes from the monitor to Gretchen.

Gretchen looked down at Membrane just sitting there with his arms crossed, emotions hidden behind goggles. It looked cool from your couch at home, watching him on TV but in person it was really intimidating. "B-because... they're both living, breathing, feeling beings. I grew up with them both and have seen with my own eyes that Zim has emotions just like any human. And Dib, he's... he loves Zim... he chose Zim over me and I- I don't want to see Dib hurt... or Zim really."

Gretchen looked back down at Zim. It was true, though she hated Zim more than anything, he was always the thing she had wanted to be, and though she failed, she could still empathize with him. She wouldn't want to see a serial child molester in this situation.

Membrane stood up and looked out the window, as if he could see the whole picture from that point of view and hope to understand it with a glance, but he really couldn't so he just gazed over Gretchen's shoulder and said, "We'll see."

* * *

Dib worked the electric blue wires in the ship. His mind wondered to Zim, as it had been this entire time. He wondered if they had figured out of Zim was an alien yet. Probably not. They were so thick headed, they'd probably would never accept that.

_Though, if they did..._No, they couldn't. They'd rather think of Zim as a mutant anthromorphis than an alien.

_I wonder if Gretchen followed through._ No questioning, she did. She seemed to take it well by the end of their date, and she wouldn't be the type to lie, would she? She, after all, only wanted to help Dib.

But what he had to do to get her to help... He wondered if Zim would find out, if he'd ever accept that and forgive Dib. He felt so... _dirty._The wires sparked, and suddenly the ship, and Dib in it, were no longer visible. "HEY GAZ!" He called out, heart jumping after sitting for such a long time, dwelling as he worked alone. "I got it to work! IT'S WORKING!! WE'RE FINISHED!"

* * *

It was cold, though the bed was comfy, it kind of felt like the bed he had slept in when at Dib's for the first few months. Only less warm.

Zim laid there on his back, looking up at the horrid white ceiling which was only slightly better than looking at the horrid white walls. It had been a week and already he was going mad.

'Already', more like 'only just'. He'd been cut open twice, examined five times, tests were run on him with different chemicals ten times, and they had nearly cut off his antennae.

He would wake up with nightmares about that last one for the next few years. He actually had to cry and beg them not to. He'd seen irken's die from the pain that could cause.

Slowly he turned over a curled up, his chest only feeling a dull pain from the last time he'd been cut open and he wished Dib were there to make it feel better, just his warmth would do in this cold, cold room.

"Now then," Prof. Quax entered the scene, holding a syringe full of water. "I'm going to be thinning your blood out now so we can run some more tests. How does that sound, hm, Zim? Wont the Membrane's son be so proud to see how much you could take on your own?" He sounded overly joyous, squeaking some of the water out of the syringe as he grabbed hold of Zim's arm.

"That's not what you're using is it?" Zim asked, sitting up a little, thankful for the small bit of clothing he was allowed, a big shirt, to cover him from the scientist seeing anymore of what he already had.

"Why it certainly is! Electricity is attracted to water, don't you know." And with a smirk, the man jabbed it into Zim's arm.

Zim yelled out in fear, trying to push the man away, his heart beating quickly at the thought of just how much pain that little bit of water could cause once in his blood stream and the thought of possibly dying from it, almost to the point where his head felt like it was swimming in it.

"Change of plans," an authoritative feminine voice called from the door way, the feeling of eyes boring into the scientists back making him stop and turn.

"Oh, hello there, _Gaz,_ _daughter_ of _Membrane._" Prof. Quax smiled brightly at the girl, pulling the syringe out. "Why, what came up? Anything I should know about? About your father or somebody else of great impressionable fame?"

"Mmhm," Gaz just hummed dully, walking over to Zim and hulling him up roughly by the shirt which, even in his dazed and more than shocked state, he still clamored to keep down so as not to be any more exposed than he had been. "I've been told to relieve you and take Zim in for another physical because Gretchen wants to interview you for a biography of Dad... or something."

"Oh, goodie! I'd be honored! THANK YOU, Gaz, daughter of Membrane!" The man giddishly left the two alone in silence, trying now to find Gretchen for said interview.

"Come on," Gaz instructed as soon as the nutty Quax was out of hearing range and she all but dragged Zim out of the room and in the opposite direction, towards the exit. No one stopped her.

"W-wait, I'm not wearing pants." Zim whispered though not fighting the forceful way Gaz continued to lead him through the Labs.

"I don't care, we aren't going far anyway." Gaz growled low under her breath and still, as she got into an elevator, and then out into the main lobby did no one stop her. All much too afraid of angry Gaz and getting it from her, then in turn angering Membrane to do or say anything.

No, it wasn't until they made it to the exit and out did an alarm sound.

"Quick, this way!" Gaz instructed, suddenly dragging Zim fast around the front of the Labs and around the sides to an old warehouse that looked strangely...

"You have got to be... kidding me." Zim panted. "Isn't this...?"

"Where you locked my brother in a cage with a monkey? Yeah." Gaz said quickly. "Good one, by the way."

"Th-thanks," Zim said as she practically forced him through the broken window.

"Zim!" Another familiar voice called out to the alien, this time one that was much more welcomed for the other. A once invisible Gaz' ship turned visible right in front of Zim with a worried, yet relieved looking Dib driving the ship in the cockpit. "Are you fucking alright?! I've been worried sick over you!" The man yelled, though his face and voice didn't hold the same anger that his words presented. No, he had Zim now. He was alive. That was enough to make all other things go out the window.

"Fuck no," Zim said, slightly breathless from the hard work his irken lungs had been doing so soon after being poked at.

"Get the fuck in here then! We're going to get Finx now!" Dib smiled, despite the poor shape the alien was in. "And for fuck's sake! Tell us what happened and put some damn pants on! We have clothes in the back."

"Well for FUCK'S sake give them to me!" Zim called, a small smile gracing his lips as he shakily climbed in, followed closely by Gaz as a commotion sounded outside.

"The fucking both of you need to shut your damn mouths before I bitch slap your fucking heads off." Gaz growled though with some humor. This was all rather exciting wasn't it?

The door to the ship closed with a _vzhoom,_ and the cloaking went back over the ship, hiding them from the world as the ship pushed out of the building and into the sky. Within three seconds flat, Gaz' ship was in outer space, and it didn't stop there. It kept on going. Auto piloted to a place the ship called 'home'. The Massive.

Dib turned around in the chair before just going head and leaving the seat to follow through to where Zim was. "Do you think you're going to be strong enough for when we get Finx?" Dib asked hopefully, watching as Zim fumbled through the clothes tirelessly.

"Of course, I heal quickly, but you should know that, huh?" Zim asked, still a little shaky from almost getting injected with acid. Finally he decided on one of the silky button up shirts and non-girly jeans that Dib had bought for him as well as his favorite pair of panties.

They were comfy.

"Hey, Zim?" Dib smiled warmly down at Zim. He brushed his nails across his cheek gently as me moved in closer to nuzzle his shoulder. "Everything is only going to get better from beyond this point. You'll feel better, we'll get Finx, and then we'll live together as a family on Earth. Everything is going to be great."

Zim nodded and pressed a kiss to Dib's neck, the act relaxing him as he closed his eyes and sighed a breath onto the skin. "I can't wait."

Dib smiled, nuzzling more before he just rested the bridge of his nose on Zim's neck. He drew out a whisper. "It's _perfect._"

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's back and held on close, simply nodding at Dib's proclamation.

Finally after a while Zim had to break the silence and said, "I should get dressed, my legs are cold."

Dib was going to say something suggestive and witty about warming those legs of his up when he forced a glance over at Gaz. No, that was a horrible idea. "Y-yeah. Put some pants on." _I'll pull them off later anyway._ He prevented himself from adding.

Zim nodded and began pulling the clothes on, discarding the large shirt he'd been wearing up until then, pulling his hair, now down to his shoulders, out of the collar of the shirt. "I never want to see anything white ever again."

"Mental note accounted for." Dib watched Zim boredly as the ship just passed on through space. "So what happened? What did they do to you?" Dib asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

Zim turned back around and gave Dib a small smile, saying, "Nothing too bad, luckily your sister found me before any permanent damage could be done."

Dib kept a wary eye on him, waiting for Zim to falter any second. "I haven't seen you for a week..." Dib's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier for you..."

"Don't be," Zim said, putting an arm around Dib's shoulder. "You got the ship completely fixed and other then maybe a nervous twitch or something I'm completely fine."

He hesitated a moment before adding, "Oh, and I hate your dad now. Even if he accepted me for who I was and approved of our marriage I will never EVER like him."

Dib smiled. "Yeah, that's alright. Who needs Daddy's approval, anyway?" He let out a weak laugh before giving Zim's waist a small squeeze in response.

"Yeah," Zim said, giving Dib a wide grin. With a sigh he let his head fall against Dib's chest. "What do you have for food around here? I could eat a pig."

"Bread." Dib said simply. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, you know I like toast, but will it last us the whole trip?" Zim asked, tilting his head to look up at Dib.

"It won't take that long you know," Dib stated idly. "I helped Gaz install some hacked software, so, not only is this ship anchored onto the Massive with a tracker, it'll also get us there at a much quicker speed than it could have ever before." Dib hummed in thought. "I give it a month. Tops."

"Are you sure you don't have anything else in storage? I'm sure we'll all be sick of bread by then." Zim said with an awkward smile.

"If I said yes, would you hate me?" Dib grinned back cheekily at Zim. "Nah, we also have a variety of baby food too, but that's not for you." Dib snickered. "Though you can look."

Zim stuck his tongue out, not at all liking the idea of having baby food with his toast. "You two are lucky I know all the good pit stops between here and there."

"And why's that?" Gaz asked turning around in her chair to face the two men. "We can live on bread for two stupid months."

"Yeah, but I can't." Zim said. "It's carbs, and my body won't hold onto those unless I'm starving and it then dissolves into sugar. I need a good, solid supply of sugar."

"So why is it lucky for _us_?" Gaz asked, one eye brow raised.

"Have you smelt a rotting irken carcass. Not exactly the thing you'd want to be traveling with for two months."

"We'd dump you before then." With that Gaz got up and went into the back, saying, "There's two cots, which means at least one of us will have to be up and monitoring the ship's progress while the other two sleep."

"We can take turns. No big deal about that." Dib stated boredly. "I'll take the first shift, and since Zim should heal, Gaz, you can take the second. Zim, third." The human male made sure to nuzzle is Irken every time he mentioned him, stroking his sides with the tips of his fingers.

Gaz stuck her tongue out at the display but nodded, agreeing with her brother but not wanting to say it out loud.

"Come on Zim, sleepy time." She said with mock kindness, grabbing Zim's arm and dragging him into the back.

"Wait." Zim protested, "I'm fine, really."

"No, you really should rest." Dib said with a tone of authority, standing up and staring back at Zim in all seriousness. "You can afford to rest, Zim."

Zim wilted and sighed, saying, "Fine..." And letting his scary sister in law continue to drag him.

Calling the things in the back cots was an understatement. They were obviously make for much smaller people, barely one inch off the floor and only about four feet long. Zim sighed again.

"You better do your sleeping now, if I know my brother the moment he gets in here you two will be at it like dogs." Gaz grumbled, making herself comfortable on the cot she had claimed.

Zim sat on his own, looking at the ground in thought before saying, "Thanks... by the way... you couldn't have come for me at a better time."

Gaz seemed to ignore Zim, really just ignoring all the mushiness that was packed into that one little sentence.

"Just go to sleep." The woman finally said to which Zim obediently laid down and covered himself up.

An awkward silent moment seemed to fill the room for a moment until Gaz finally spoke again. "Do me a favor."

Zim's antennae perked up. "What?"

"Don't leave my brother. I don't think I could stand the whining."

Another silent pause before Zim nodded and said, "Ok... I won't."

* * *

Twelve hours. The human waited twelve hours just staring into outer space as his sister and life-partner rested. It wasn't all that bad however boring it was.

Here Dib was in the cockpit of his sister's spacecraft staring at things other humans probably will never get the chance to be so close to in their lives. Granted, the ship was still moving very fast so he didn't get much of a chance to stare at smaller planets, but to be out and staring at the Milky Way _from another galaxy _was amazing.

But it was Gaz' turn for her shift.

Dib strayed to the back where he saw the two cots. He eyed Zim's but moved passed his cot to Gaz's. He knocked lightly on the wall next to her to get her attention.

Gaz opened one eye up to glare up at her older brother, asking in a sharp voice, "What?"

"It's your turn." Dib stared at her dully before taking a step back, you know, just in case.

There was silence for a moment before she groaned out an 'Alright.'

She sat up, gave one stretch, and looked as though she had never been sleeping in the first place, brushing past Dib to go into the cock pit for her shift.

Dib just stood and watched until she was out of view. Once he could no longer see his sister, he moved back over to Zim. He watched him as he stayed in sleep mode. Nobody looking on Zim could ever guess what all he had been through. Nobody would ever suspect the tortures he had to endure, the trauma that he had endured.

Dib's hand brushed down his shirt, being careful not to wake his resting irken. What tortures had he endured while stuck with his father? He wanted to find out. And up the shirt went, passing bits of where skin had been sliced open and stitched back, one stitch at a time.

Zim moved very little and his breathing stayed even, showing Dib's playing with his clothes did not bother him in the least... though of course it never bothered the irken when he was awake either.

Dib kept his eyes glued to the torso of his kind-of-lover. The shirt rose higher. Dib flinched a little, though just a little as he saw the dark blue bruises and even thicker scars on his chest. He had been responsible for a few scars on Zim, sure, but nothing this thick. They really dug deep with Zim, and it pained him to see this on such green skin. And that this was done by his father, even. Oh, irony loved to play with Dib's balls, didn't it?

Zim shivered a little and grabbed for his blanket which he had kicked to the foot of the bed and was now looking for now that his scars were exposed to the chili air.

Dib's attention snapped up at Zim and he stared with wide eyes at the other. Dib's fingers retreated first, before his hand and arm followed. "Hi, Zim. I was.. just about to go take my turn sleeping." He felt embarrassed to be caught doing this while Zim was asleep and without his permission. "So uh, how are you?"

"Cold," Zim said, finding the covers and pulling them up to his neck before flashing and odd look under the cover then peeking down his shirt curiously and, in his groggy state of mind, asked, "What were you looking for?"

Dib smiled weakly. "Your undershirt. Didn't find it." He explained hesitantly, letting a small blush graze his cheeks.

"Mmhm," Zim hummed tiredly before his arms darted out from under the blankets to wrap around Dib's waist. "Or were you just looking for a warm place to sleep?"

"Maybe," Dib answered, leaning over Zim with a hand on either side of his head. "So, do you think you have room for one more?" He stared down at those deep red eyes of Zim's, letting the embarrassment die down.

"Always," Zim said with a smile, scooting over to give Dib as much room as possible.

"Good," Dib gave Zim a kiss on his lips as he lay down next to him, having to squeeze together with Zim and wrap his entire person around Zim to make sure there was enough room. "Hey, Zim?"

"Yeah?" Zim asked, burying his form against Dib's.

"After what happened... does my dad deserve to die?" Dib asked, unsure about how this was going to turn out.

Zim had to seriously think about it for a moment before shaking his head. "As gratifying as that would be I would have done the exact same thing if a mysterious nonirken form came to irk."

"Even if that nonirken married your child?" Dib asked, unable to close his eyes just yet, and instead just staring at the sheets.

Zim just stared at Dib's chest for a moment, scratching lightly at the material as he thought. "If I... if I thought they could possibly be a threat... maybe... but I'd need a few more facts first."

"Okay." The conversation kind of died like a stale potato chip. Dib closed his eyes and held Zim close in his arms. Nobody would ever have his Zim ever again. Nobody. Not even his father. And that when this was over, they'd find a new place, one where they could raise Finx in peace and be away from other Irkens and his father. They'd just live. With new identities, if they had to. It was all going to be fine.

"Hey Dib." Zim said after a while of being unable to grasp sleep.

"Yeah?" Dib mumble, clearly on the edge of sleep but willing to wake up once again for Zim.

"They aren't as bad as they look." Zim informed the human, looking down at his chest. "Really they're almost healed."

Dib flinched. "Yeah, but they were worse, and you still had to live through that."

"It's ok." Zim said, letting his eyes close as he patted Dib's chest as if to comfort him. "I'll be fully healed by the time we get to the Massive and we'll be able to get Finx back no problem."

"Right." The human's eyes closed again, and he gave Zim a light squeeze before nodding off again.

The next two weeks crawled by much like this except with Zim often abandoning a bit of his sleep to spend a few extra hours with Dib while they were both wide awake and once or twice Dib doing the same.

Two weeks of bread and whatever kind of alien food they happened to have the patients and courage to stop for on the way. Two weeks in a small, barely car sized ship traveling through the vacuum of space. Two weeks of sitting almost completely still with just the three of them there for each other's company and the only sounds being the humming of the ship, Dib and Zim's occasional conversations, as they never dared actually talk on length in front of Gaz, and Gaz's gaming system beeping either at her win or her loss.

Zim's mind ran on like that for a while, thinking of how incredibly bored he was to keep his mind off of other things (Dib's long, jeaned legs stretched out over the consol as the human leaned back in the chair being one of those thoughts) when the ship gave a violent lurch at the sound of a rather loud BANG!

Dib pulled his legs from their resting point and held onto the arms of his seat. His eyes grew wide as the whole ship began to vibrate and shake.

"Vessel has just been hit by asteroid."

"I COULD GUESS THAT," Dib groaned at the robotic voice of the ship. He groaned once more but stood up and looked back at Gaz and Zim. "How much damage did the ship take on?" Dib asked before looking back at their course. How could he have been daydreaming at his watch?

"Dent on left hind wing."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Zim said, standing up and stretching, his chest and stomach no longer feeling any of the pain from all the cutting he'd endured, he noted. "I'll just go out and fix it, not a problem."

Dib let out a sour laugh. "Are you serious? No, let me. I'm fine to do it. You just lay back down and rest." Dib snatched up the helmet collar and pressed a button, letting it mold to his face shape.

"No, I'm fine, really," Zim said, grabbing Dib's arm. "I can do it, really, you stay here."

"You're not _healed _yet." Dib stared back at Zim. "There's nothing wrong with me, and I'd just rather you stay and rest while I do it."

"Dib, I'm FINE," Zim lifted up his shirt to show Dib the scars, now fully sealed but still very dark where they were still weak. "See?" He put his shirt back down. "I can fix a stupid dent Dib, really."

"So can I!" Dib fought back, taking Zim by his sides. "Please? Let me do this?" He had clenched when he saw Zim's chest but still felt persistent in letting him rest.

"I called it first!" Zim pouted childishly, crossing his arms. He was suddenly visibly tense, his lower left eye lid twitched slightly in show that he was tense.

"YEAH, well I have the helmet!" Dib scowled back, still unable to just let Zim do something so dangerous at the moment. Sure, in two more weeks when they went to the massive, that would be fine, but now?

"Yeah, well you have the stupid too!" Zim glared, poking Dib violently in the chest.

"Yeah, but you have the WOUNDS so you can't do anything!" Dib glared harder, puffing out said chest.

Zim's glare turned downright furious and he gave a growl before pushing Dib back hard and yelling, "I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT! I'M FINE! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FUCKING DO THIS, ALRIGHT!?"

Dib recoiled slightly, giving them some space to breath and glare. "Why can't I? I'm in better condition."

"I'M FINE!" Zim yelled again, his face blue with anger. "I can HANDLE a stupid DENT, I'm not going to DIE. I'm not FRAGILE and the stupid thing happened WEEKS ago so I can take care of a STUPID DENT!"

"FINE! YOU WANNA FUCKING FIX IT?! FIX IT THEN! FUCKING HELL!" The collar around Dib's neck was pried off by the human's fingers and he shoved it against Zim's chest. "What the fuck do _I _care, anyway?! I'm just trying to look out for you! Not that YOU fucking care!"

"NO! I really DON'T!" Zim yelled, putting the ring on and grabbing his space suit from the closet and angrily pulling it on over his clothes.

Dib grumbled under his breath about _fucking _this and _fucking_ that as he sharply turned away from Zim to sit back down at the cockpit. He folded his arms around his legs to force himself into a tight little ball so he could be angry by himself.

Zim quickly exited the room via a small door way in the back that led to a decompression chamber which then led out of the ship, all for the safety of those on the inside of the ship, and as he left Gaz entered and sat in the chair next to Dib's.

"I was going to go back to sleep after the bang but your annoying voices kept me up." She said, though little anger in her voice, mostly boredom and annoyance.

"Well you can sleep now. We're not being loud anymore." Dib grumbled barely loud enough for his sister to hear him now as he kept his eyes into the void of space in front of him.

"What was the yelling about?" The younger of the two siblings asked, putting her feet up on the consol much like Dib had earlier, her ankles just peaking out the bottom of her purple pajama pants. "Something stupid again?"

It was apparent she wasn't leaving without a talk.

"Yeah. Zim wanted to go out and fix the ship when I wanted to for him." The man's voice explained slightly agitated at the event of such an argument.

"Mmm," Gaz grunted annoyed. That WAS stupid. "Why can't you just do as he says? I mean, he seems to get his way every time anyway doesn't he? Why not just roll onto your back at the beginning of such things instead of surrendering when everyone is angry with each other?" The young woman was obviously being sarcastic. "Why do you put up with that?"

"I don't. That's why I yell." Dib stated simply, glancing over to his sister. Not that he ever noticed before that Zim always got what he wanted no matter how much Dib tried. "I don't. Just that simple."

"Then why does Zim always WIN?" Gaz asked glancing at her brother before rolling her eyes. "You're such a wuss, I bet the only thing you can top him in is sex and that's because you're bigger than he is." Gaz caught herself at the very last minute. "Overall. Look, the point is Zim is never going to stop taking advantage of you as long as he knows he can always get his way. If you care so much for him give him a good punch to the face and tie him the fuck down. He starts crying to you about you not being FUCKING understanding enough sit him the fuck down and tell him how mom died, that'll curl his fucking antennae and put him in his place and if it doesn't then drop his ass and you can keep your precious half thing."

Dib turned to face Gaz, staring her dead in the face. The last time the girl had mentioned their mother, she was cussing out her teacher and had to be sent to the principal's office where Dib ended up having to pick her up. In all truth, Dib was scared of confronting Zim with anything other than his feelings. The fear of losing Zim clung too tightly to his chest. He already didn't love Dib, how much more could he go until he lost Zim?

"I don't think that would matter to him, Gaz. That's just bringing up the past for reasons he probably wouldn't even understand. In his mind he's right, and nothing'll change that, and everything else is just whining." Dib lowered his gaze down to Gaz' ankles. "I don't want to be accused for whining about what happened with mom. He already says I pity myself too much, whether I am or not."

"You are." Gaz said simply. Psh, that wasn't any news to her. "The point though, Dib, is that if he can't respect your feelings enough to put his own aside for even a moment, what good is he to have around? Once you get Finx back it'll be like you're taking care of two children. Why get her back at all?"

Gaz would give her mouth a good, long brushing once all of this emotional crap was said.

"Because I love her!" Dib looked at his sister worriedly. "Because _we _love her! Even if we only had her for a few hours she..." Dib paused to try to grasp what he wanted to say, but Gaz was right. "I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Oh you'll talk?" Gaz asked, putting a hand to her mouth like the whole thing was shocking. Finally she got up and walked back into the back room with a wave, saying, "Let me know when you're DONE with talking."

Dib gave his sister a glare at the back of her head. As helpful as she was being, she was still a jerk. Still though, she was a good jerk with her heart in the right spot, Dib had to remind himself.

But what would he say? What COULD he say? What could he _do _and go about it?

Zim came back in about ten minutes later, no longer fuming at having been out in wide openness of space, but still pissed. Oh yes he was still pissed.

He took the bubble helmet off and set it aside as he took his space suit off and said, "The dent is FIXED."

"After this all through and dealt with, and we get our baby girl back," Dib kept his eyes in front of him at the vastness of space as his voice glowered. "No sex for you for a _year._"

Zim paused, still as a statue even with one leg up to get the suit off, before he slowly turned his head to Dib, wide with confusion and unblinking.

"H-huh?" He finally found the voice to ask. Where the hell had that come from?

"No sex for a year!" Dib repeated, keeping his glare at the window in front of him as he once again stretched his legs out to rest against the consol.

Zim's left eye took to twitching. He says that... while doing that... and just... that wasn't FAIR!

"Whyyyy?" Zim asked cautiously, finishing pulling the suit off and just as carefully putting it back, his eyes never leaving Dib. Oh come on, they had had worse fights than THIS before.

Dib seethed a bit. "Because you're a stubborn ass and you don't care about my concerns over you. I _told _you I didn't want you out there repairing the dent and I meant it, and even still you had to yell back at me and do it anyway! Why can't, JUST ONCE, you let me take care of things when I offer instead of being an ASS and going out and doing things anyway even though I could be worried for you?" Dib never turned to glare at Zim, afraid that if he did, he'd falter.

Zim paused again, his eyes trained on the human before him. It was a little while before he had his voice back and working again and he said, "It was just a stupid dent. Hardly even routine."

That's when Dib glared over to Zim. "Then why couldn't you just let me fucking do it!?"

"Because I CAN." Zim said in an insisting voice. "I'm not weak and I hate feeling like that! Every time you tell me not to do something I HAVE to do it or I feel like I'm weak! Especially now! With that stuff the Tallest said, and those stupid humans, able to capture me in MINUTES!"

Zim was back to being pissed, but not at Dib, at himself and the whole situation he was in.

Dib found himself at a loss of words for a moment. But he couldn't lose another argument and submit, not after the talk Gaz had with him, as shallow as that was. "You don't have to prove anything around me, Zim. Or- or even yourself because it shouldn't matter. You shouldn't let that get to you! I felt pretty weak too because I couldn't save my Zim or Finx. I lost _both _of you! I _don't _want to lose another second, Zim." Dib retreated his legs so he could stand and turn to Zim. "I don't want to lose you. I know you'd be fine out there but damnit Zim, if I don't want to safeguard you! I can't afford anything to happen to you!"

Zim looked down, unsure of what to say to that. He felt a tightening in his chest, one that usually happened when Dib said stuff like that. He had worried Dib? Really? Over something so stupid.

"You make me feel so bad."

"Likewise..."

Zim gave a small laugh, not really a pleasant one, more like a reaction to what had once been foreign emotions, but were now quite familiar.

"You should have seen me before I came to Earth, I... killed... so many people... and you couldn't have made me feel bad for it if you sent a small child to tell me about how his MOM was one of those people... or something." Zim almost laughed at the mental image he gave himself. "But you just say the word 'worried' and I feel like I've killed you... and it feels like I can't breathe, even though my respiration is fine."

Dib held his breath as he stared at Zim for this moment which seemed like an eternity. "It's what happens, you know..." Dib's voice was soft and quiet, a bit ashamed to be any louder. "...when you care about some one... You don't want anything to happen to them and... and you want to keep them safe and happy forever... Sometimes you can't have both, I guess." Dib's eyes dropped. "I gave up fighting you earlier to let you work on the ship, I guess, just to let you do what you want... but at the same time putting myself back cause if anything would have happened to you- like another asteroid coming by... Just please, let me have my way _sometimes _at least? Please?" He fixed his eyes back to Zim's.

"Okay," Zim said, nodding but just slightly. He hated just surrendering like this, especially to Dib, but anything to get this grip on his chest to lessen... and to keep Dib's threat of no more sex at bay. But really, it WAS taking a back seat despite how great Dib looked when he was asserting himself.

"Okay then..." Dib scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's uh.. settled." Why did this feel so weird? The quiet was weird.

The human turned and sat back at his seat and once again propped his feet up, unsure of what to do now that everything was said and done.

After just standing there for a moment Zim moved over and sat on Dib's lap sideways, like a chair, waiting for a reaction before letting himself just fall to the side against Dib's chest.

"I kinda hurt," He said quietly, though it was partially a lie. He knew his body wasn't actually in any pain, it was more like a memory dancing over his nerves, a tingling that make him think of the pain. A lot like a scrape on the knee. It didn't hurt until you thought about it.

Dib, distracted from his watch-job, looked back down to Zim on his chest. His body curled on top of the human's in such a way it was cute. "I don't want you to hurt..." Dib said plainly. An arm of his was tempted to wrap itself around Zim, but another part of him told him Zim didn't need that at the moment.

Zim just hummed, obviously a little tired from the sound of his voice, though if it was fatigue from working on the ship or if he was just tired of fighting it couldn't be said, but he was tired. Moving a bare, green hand to grab one of Dib's pale, pinkish ones he gripped it tightly, asking, "What did I do wrong?"

Dib frowned and hummed in thought. He decided to pull Zim into a hug anyway and stroke his fingers through his man-made hair. "I don't know, Zim... I can't know."

Zim didn't object, instead nuzzling against Dib's throat. It was a stupid question, he knew. What HADN'T he done wrong would be a better question. It seemed to him like he couldn't do anything right.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He said, antennae moving up to tap Dib's cheek a little, as if apologizing also, but really just trying to go limp in their natural position.

"It's alright.. You're safe now..." Dib squeezed Zim a little tighter, not quite wanting to let him go now. "So it's not all bad at the moment."

"Yeah," Zim said, the hand not holding Dib's resting itself on Dib's chest with his head.

Zim repressed a sigh. He wished he could say it then. The thing Dib wanted him to say, but he couldn't, he wasn't SURE.

Dib stared out at the stars and the galaxies in all of their beauty holding the one he loved, his alien. He shifted slightly under Zim to get more comfortable in their compound position. "You're warm..." Dib's voice finally came, as random as it was.

Zim couldn't help but let out a small smile as he said, "You are too."

Dib's eyes fell half lidded. "It's nice, isn't it. Right here like this..."

"Yeah," Zim said, moving a bit of his hair out of his face. "It is..."

* * *

They were nearing ever so closer to the Massive. Estimated three days were left until Gaz' ship would reach the Massive. Dib, however, was cradled softly into his cot. He was awoken, however, by a much similar _BANG _that had happened earlier that month.

"What was that?!" Dib asked, as his body shot up out of bed, hair going every which way.

"Sounded like another asteroid." Gaz mumbled, still half asleep and having every intention of slipping back in.

"'Nother dent!" Came Zim's voice from the cockpit as well as the sound of his boots heading for the closet.

"Eh.." Dib blinked blankly for a bit, trying to catch onto what was going on, but soon realized Zim was heading out to fix the dent. "No, I'll do it!" He quickly got up and ran over to Zim's side, smiling for this opportunity to make up for the last.

"But... it's my shift." Zim said, not even realizing yet that he was about to get into another argument with Dib over a dent.

"But you got it last time," Dib smiled, trying to be helpful. "Can I get it _this _time to make up for last time at least?"

Zim opened his mouth, about to say something else, but quickly shutting it back again. He wanted to go out and fix the dent, get some space, but he didn't want to argue with Dib over this so soon, or at all, and he told Dib he wouldn't.

So, with a sigh, Zim surrendered, however reluctant he was. "Alright Dib, but... be careful ok... and I'll be keeping an eye on you, make sure you do it right."

Dib happily took the bubble helmet from Zim and put it on before beginning on the rest of his suit and going outside the ship. This wouldn't take him long, or so he hoped.

Zim sighed once more and went to sit back at the consol, pulling up onto a small holographic screen images from outside of the ship and he watched Dib work, in the back of his head silently admiring how great Dib looked in the suit while the front of his mind begged him to go outside and help Dib. But no, he knew Dib would just get mad at him again, so he stayed put.

That's when Gaz came out from the back of the ship and sat down in the chair next to the alien.

"What no yelling?" Gaz asked, pretending to be shocked and interested.

"No, Dib said he didn't want me to argue with him so much anymore when it comes to stuff that worries him." Zim said, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Hm, well, that's how Dib is." Gaz said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but he worries about everything. And eventually he's going to ask me not to argue with him at all." Zim said, looking up at the video sadly. "It makes me feel bad now."

"He wouldn't do that." Gaz said, trying to sound as understanding as she could without making it sound fake. "I know he wouldn't."

"How do you know that?" Zim asked, giving Gaz a glance.

"Because I know Dib. He loves you too damn much." Gaz grumbled. "I've never SEEN any one controlled by that emotion the way Dib is. But then he's more... emotional than most."

Zim looked at Gaz confusedly. "What does love have to do with Dib locking me in a room without widows for my safety?"

"Because he wants you to be happy. That's what love is, or so I've heard. You've loved before right?" Gaz asked, now looking fully at Zim instead of out of the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, I have," The alien said with a nod.

"Horrible isn't it?" Gaz asked, trying to make a joke to make Zim feel a little less uncomfortable. "But, whatever. Just trust me, alright? When have I ever been wrong?"

Zim leaned back in his chair with a nod. A moment passed by in silence before he asked, "Why are you giving me this talk anyway, why do you care?"

"Because," Gaz said simply. "He's my big brother, and if he loses you because of your own damn ignorance one little girl is going to be very sad." With that the scary sister in law got up and went back into her room, confident if nothing else that last statement would have gotten through to the irken.

Dib opened the bubble door keeping the air in and the vacuum of space out and landed his feet gracefully into Gaz' ship. He undid the helmet and began stripping himself of the space suit as he looked back at Zim. "Yeah, it was really small. Nothing too severe."

Zim almost jumped when he heard Dib come in, but gave the human a kind of nervous smile as he said, "Good, good, we really need to keep an eye on those things huh?"

"Yeah. This time it was your fault." Dib said teasingly as he put the suit away and began strolling his way over to Zim. He looked at the screen sealing the side of the ship. "Oh! I didn't know it could do that! That could have helped a lot last time."

"Oh, yeah, I told you I'd be watching." Zim said with a laugh, turning the surveillance off. Slowly Zim stood and switched his weight from one foot to the other a little nervously. "It'll be your watch soon, you might want to go back and get some more rest."

"And miss this quality time with you? Nah." Dib smiled broader and strolled over to Zim. "After all, I slept a good while. I'm not so sleepy anymore." He rested his arms on either of Zim's shoulder to trap his eyes with the other's.

Zim smiled and let himself lean against the human, giving him a small hug. The human was still warm after being out in the cold of space, not that it was surprising, after all, the suits they wore out there were more than a little insulated. But still, to Zim, that warmth just seemed so amazing at that moment, and it made him smile wider at the thought that the only two people that could have that warmth were their little Finx, and himself.

"Zim," Dib pulled even closer to land a kiss on his irken's soft green lips.

Zim kissed Dib back only too happily, putting one of his hands on Dib's cheek and gently stroked it in a sign of thanks for the attention.

"I've decided something," The human told the other as he nuzzled his forehead.

"What's that?" Zim asked, unable to help but smile wider.

"I still want sex." The human added in a chuckle as he placed another kiss on Zim's lips.

The alien gave a small laugh of his own, humming into the kiss to show Dib he agreed completely.

"So you want to?" Dib whispered grinningly as he leaned more against Zim, pushing him back down in the seat of the cockpit. "You know.. right here, right now."

Zim grinned back and nodded quickly as he said, "Would you...?" His voice teasing as he pressed himself against Dib.

Dib's grin turned cheshire as he pushed down against Zim and the chair. "In Gaz' ship? No problem." Then they kissed again, tongue involved.

The one hand on Dib's back traveled down, lightly scratching over the clothes there.

Dib shivered, goose bumps along with different tingly feelings climbing up his spine at such actions. He smiled warmly back into the kiss as his fingers found their way at the Irken's waist, playing with the fabric of his pants tauntingly.

Zim's hips pushed up at the feeling of Dib's teasing and he could feel the human's warmth turning to heat as his own temperature rose.

Dib groaned in the kiss as he felt friction between the two. He helped add onto the friction and rubbed himself back on his Irken, chest and all as the kisses soon became bites to the neck.

Zim moved both hands to Dib's back, having just enough brain power left to move them under the human's shirt so as not to rip the material as he needily clawed against his back.

Dib moaned this time, but remembering his sister, decided to then hold his breath and clench his teeth down harder against Zim's shoulder, though his movements didn't stop at all.

Zim did his own best to keep his voice in check, an occasional quiet whine being the only things heard and his antennae pressed against the back of his head tensely.

The human's hands found their way to the front of Zim's pants where he slowly and teasingly began undoing it, his lips and teeth never failing to do their job.

"Nnnn, hurry up." Zim growled, straining to keep his voice low. It had been weeks damn it! Well, and he really didn't think that being teased to the point where they woke Gaz up with frustrated screaming would be a very pleasant death.

Dib bit onto Zim's shoulder harder to tell him to shut up, while, like a good Dib, did exactly what the other asked of him. With all of the sexual pent up energy they had both been storing over their weeks of no sex, this would be fun, for sure.

Zim couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan, bringing one of his own hands from Dib's back to try and cover the sound while the other dug harder into the pale skin at the human's back to make up for the pleasure the other had to release so they wouldn't wake up Gaz. Zim felt the sting of Dib's water based blood drip down as he accidently broke the skin.

Dib pulled his mouth from Zim to gasp out loud, and with a sudden grind, groaned equally loud. Why did it feel just so good?

Zim's antennae twitched at the sound of Dib's voice. It was so sexy and he didn't want Dib to ever stop making those noises, so he ground his hips up hard against the human's, trying to get more.

Dib nudged his forehead hard against Zim, and voiced out another groan as his arms wrapped themselves around his alien. Soon, all bit of functioning from Dib dropped down and the only thing he found himself doing was combing his fingers through Zim's new hair.

Zim moved the hand from his mouth to give the side of Dib's face a long lick, trying to hold back a moan as he said, "Wish you had antennae I could play with, then we could really have some fun."

Dib darted up a glare, obviously feeling a little bit challenged as a human. But that was soon dismissed when another groan interrupted him and he rocked harder against Zim, thinking somewhat about offing their clothes but not actually having any thought process to do so.

Zim though, still had just enough brain power to push Dib's shirt up, his claws running back down, leaving angry red marks in their path.

"Fuck, Zim!" Dib whined, for what reason, he wasn't completely sure himself. He slowly took a grasp of himself after enjoying a bit more of the pain and pleasure combo Zim was giving him, and began to quickly rip at both of their pants, needing them off _now._

Zim was more than happy to oblige in helping Dib in the removal of their pants, making sure the human didn't actually rip anything in their rush. He really liked those jeans.

The alien laughed lightly as his underwear was exposed, asking, "Remember these?" As flashes of the prank he'd played on Dib on their honey moon night traveled to the front of his mind. The awesome prank of shocking Dib into stillness by lounging on the bed sexily in bright reddish-pink and very sexy underwear, just at the door where a bucket of ice then fell onto the human, all down his shirt and pants and... oh that night was magical.

"Those things made me angry!" and numb. "They still make me angry! Take them off!" Dib glared hungrily at Zim as he yanked his own shirt clear over his head.

"I have a better idea." Zim said with a smirk, squirming seductively as he began to undo the buttons to his shirt. "YOU take them off."

"I will not have those women's panties taunt me again." Dib deadpanned, though he found himself already getting off of Zim to taunt him back as he'd slowly tug them off with his...

Gaz opened the door separating the sleeping area and the cock pit, about to yell and scream before grimacing and turning around, THEN proceeding to scream and yell. "DIB! ZIM!"

Zim jumped, his gasp of pleasure combining with a gasp of surprise and making him choke.

"Can't you two keep it in your pants for a FEW MORE DAYS!? We're almost fucking there, I mean, COME ON, they're coming up on radar!"

Dib whined. Usually he wasn't one to argue back with his sister, but at the moment, he was still running on instincts, not common since. "But then Finx will be here and... no better time than the present, right?" Then it dawned on him. "Wait- they are? On radar?"

"Yeah, we're still a few days from them but we're close enough that your minds should not be stuck in your pants!" Gaz growled, shoulders shaking angrily.

"Wait wait, wait." Zim said, sitting up a little. "Wouldn't that make all the more sense to do this? I mean, we might not make it back, you know?"

Dib looked up at Zim now. "Gaz is right. It's my shift now anyway. Go ahead and get some rest, and later we can all plan or... something." He suddenly didn't feel 'in the mood' anymore, but dared not say that around his sister when he had a better grip of what was going on.

Zim groaned and slumped before pulling his pants back up and stretching, trying to use his still exposed stomach and chest, as ugly as the scars there were, to entice Dib into a little more action. But when that failed he sighed and said, "Alright, I'll see you when your shift is over."

"Sleep well," Dib mumbled before picking his shirt up, fixing his pants, and plopping down at the very seat Zim was just at. Death troggled at his mind now.

"Night," Zim mumbled as he followed Gaz into the back, silently cursing his bad luck and Gaz's lousy timing.

"Night," He then said to Gaz as he dressed in his own sleep wear.

"Mmn," Gaz grunted back and they both climbed into their respective beds as they let Dib take watch.

ALRIGHT! Review please!

Zim/Gaz: Me

Dib: Kriss


	9. Chapter 8

Alright! Chapter eight! Only two more chapters after this and that'll be it! Keep a look out in this chapter, things become a lot more understandab;e from this point on!

* * *

Gaz pointed to once of the three schematics of the giant ship they were making there way to, this one showing and above view of four different levels of the Massive. Her finger trailed along the far right said separated from the rest of the ship.

"The middle three layers of the ship here is the housing area. Three kitchens and over a thousand rooms are found in this area. I will take this area considering I'm the quickest and can easily interrogate anyone I could across without worrying about what may or may not be weighing on his conscience unlike you light weights." The girl explained, eyeing the other two. She then moved her finger to another map, pointing to a large circular area taking up a good part of four floors itself. "This is the lounge, where the higher ups come to relax, eat snacks, and generaly pamper themselves. There is a lounge area where they could be keeping Finx. Dib I want you to take this area."

Dib nodded, examining the room closely, and the part of the map that lead to the room.

Gaz nodded to Dib before turning to Zim and pointing to another part of that same map to which Zim glared.

"Zim, you'll be taking this guarded spot here. I would take it myself since I'm a bit more efficient than either of you two at knocking heads, but there are a lot of sealed doors and you have you pak to help you hack them quicker than either my brother or I could. So you'll be taking this part. But watch out Zim, in this area there are a lot of places the Tallest could be at any point in time."

The alien only nodded, burning a hole into the paper with his stare. He told Dib, if they ran across the Tallest they would ignore them, not go out of their way to fight them, because their only concern should be for the baby. But they were so close, and the only thing, other than Finx, that he could think about was smashing one Tallest's head in to the floor with his foot, leaving a nice imprint of his boot in the resulting purple of blood and brain matter, and then using the rest of his body to beat the other one into a permanent coma.

Dib leaned back and exhaled. Anticipation and anxiety overfilled him, and his fingers eagerly twitched at his trench coat's pocket where and invention he had made long before this madness rested. "What should we do when we find her- how can we reach each other?" He asked, holding down the nervousness in his voice for none to hear.

"We'll meet back at the ship, of course. I'll have it set for self preservation mode so no one can get to it without me." Gaz said, leaning back, appearing calm and collected, which she was. They were only going up against one flag ship, it wasn't like it was something she couldn't handle.

"But we will find her." Zim said, eyes still locked on the map. "If she's on the ship we're getting her back."

The air in Gaz' ship smelt full of readiness. Nobody would stop them. Nobody would. Not from finding their little Finx.

"Okay," Dib stood and chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "We're all ready. We should probably keep our eyes in front of us now. We're almost there, after all." This felt so strange. On top of his feeling of anxiety, he also felt certain confidence. Gaz was confident enough to believe they could both do it with her, and Zim was confident they could get their daughter, as well, and Dib- Dib was just confident it would all be better after they kick some ass.

Gaz climbed into one pilot's chair, instructing Zim to stay down. From what she figured they would be better off discovered as two humans than two humans and Zim. As they blended in with the rest of the armada they drew nearer to the massive and Gaz put her space helmet on, the other's following suit.

"We ready to transmit?" Gaz asked, looking to Dib?

Dib was just finishing up his suit and helmet as well when he looked over to Gaz. "Better now than never."

With that, Dib's arm stretched over to the Irken lettering on the dashboard. He clicked a familiar word to him. Transmition, the same word he had to stare at over and over again as he helped Zim get into this mess.

The transmition went on with a click, but there was no screen showing the other Irkens, and, hopefully for the two humans and Irken on board, the same was likewise for the Irken in the docking bay they neared. "Sir! We're having troubles with our ship. Our visual transmitions are down, along with other more severe features to the ship. Hale us in so we can get this thing repaired!" Dib spoke with a bit of authority to the docking bay the message was directed to.

There were whispers before a gruff voice called back to Dib and Gaz, "Alright, bring her in, we'll have a repair crew waiting for you."

With that a hanger on the underside of the ship opened up and a bright stream of lights showed the path they should follow to bring the ship in ad Gaz piloted her ship in side.

Zim held a small, round orb in his hand, waiting for the doors to open before throwing it out, knocking one of the repair drones in the face before the thing exploded, releasing a gas into the room.

Without a word, all three of them exited the smaller ship to make their way to the main hall where they were to split up. Dib gave a glance back at the drones on the floor, passed out without a two second notice. They'd have enough time.

They all ran through the hall, Gaz pointing to which hall each of them would turn into, and Zim and Dib did so, obligedly.

Her breathing was calm as she ran down the halls she gripped her metal pole like device tightly as she knocked a guard out, sparks flying from the tip as electricity shot through the irken, knocking his pak offline and him unconscious. But she never stopped moving, running through the hall until she got to her appointed spot, coming across several irkens.

She smirked. Finally, some excitement!

All eyes fixed themselves on the pale alien with a strange plant of purple growing on the top of her head. The apartment-like room went dead silent until one Irken smirked back and strolled closer. "Alien- what are you doing out of your cage?" He narrowed his deep red eyes, studying her intensely, keeping a safe distance from her stick. The other Irkens went back to what they were doing calmly, assuming that the first Irken's guess was correct.

With amazing speed none could guess from the larger female alien Gaz had the inquisitive irken up again the wall, her staff awfully close to his head.

"I'm looking for a little half breed child, surely you should know where something like that is."

The red eyed Irken flinched, claws dragging up to his throat. The other Irkens surrounded Gaz, taking their guns out, now aware of the situation.

"I-I don't know what you're- GUH! -There is no half breed child..."

Gaz pressed the Irken harder against the wall. "Oh, you know, the child Zim gave birth to not that long ago." She said, flicking the switch on the staff that made it spark. "I believe she has a head of hair and five claws that really distinguish her from your smelly, Irken, smeet-things."

"Drop the weapon, alien!" Another Irken raised their laser gun at the girl, followed by three others high-enough-in-rank to receive such utensils of destruction.

The hostage flailed, fearing for his life like no Irken was allowed to do. "I-I really don't kn- there's a strange 'experimental' smeet on board- you- you might be ta-"

"TREASON!" Another yelled.

"Yes? Where is it?" Gaz asked, ignoring the chattering bugs behind her. "Where is the smeet!?"

"BE-BEING taken CARE of!" The Irken panted out, wiggling his legs in the air in a weak attempt to struggle. "One of our -our, guh, few breeders is taking care of it.. wherever she is.. Her! Her name is Mar! Go look for her! Please just- leave us-"

A white stream of light interrupted the Irken as it hit straight into his head melting him instantly to death, leaving blue, purple, green, and black to bubble where his head was just two seconds ago, rolling and boiling over, burning the girl's hand.

"Sorry about that," A green eyed Irken shifted her laser-gun from the melted Irken to Gaz. "We don't appreciate traitors like that. I'm sure you understand."

Gaz dropped the rest of the now deceased irken to the floor, looking angrily at her burned hand before turning slowly to the shorter creature behind her and glaring now at her.

In a flash Gaz stabbed at the green eyed female, catching her in the stomach and sending a shock through her. "I wasn't FINISHED with him!"

The green eyed Irken stared wide eyed at the ceiling as she got shocked and bled. Before long, her vibrant green eyes dulled to grey and she was no more, either.

From either side of Gaz, a dart of red and blue beams went at her as more Irkens surrounded the girl, calling for more, calling for their Tallest.

* * *

Sitting in a comfy couch a pretty irken female held a small, mutated looking, irken smeet in her lap who's antennae twitched curiously as she read, her tiny legs kicking idly which was beginning to upset the pretty irken, Mar.

Her antennae twitch left and she turned her head, seeing two guards standing at an intercom looking slightly alarmed. She looked around the rest of the lounge, it was just the two of them and the guards there wasn't much to look at, but the looks on the guards' faces made her very paranoid.

It had been easy for Dib to get to the point he was. There were only a couple of Irkens roaming the hall he was going through; his guess that there wasn't enough high status Irken here or they were all in the lounge. He stopped at the door, gripping his weapon in hand, as it looked like some odd gun.

He went to the side panel of the door and began tapping in some irken codes. It 'dinged' signaling his correct combination, and door opened. Dib walked forward.

The room was playing music in the background. It was relaxing. The whole room was filled with light, furniture, and refreshing tasty air like one would expect in a bakery. And there, there, right in front of him, sat a beautiful Irken and FINX.

Oh, she'd gotten older, plenty, but she was still like a baby, with bright round eyes and messy dark purple hair that he could recognize from anywhere. It was his darling baby girl! Dib stepped closer, his eyes watering at the sight that she was okay! A huge grin plastered over his face as he whispered out her name. Another step into the room. The door shut behind him. The baby was alright. The female Irken looked shocked and hesitant. Her large red eyes had glanced behind Dib, which confused him, but didn't matter at the time. "Hi..."

"Hi..." Finx said a little hesitantly, her vocal cords obviously still that of a baby but the pod on her back giving them direction and feeding her knowledge with which to talk. She could feel Mar was very nervous about this man, but she didn't think he was at all dangerous, despite the warning signs from her pak.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" Mar cried, hugging Finx to herself.

"P-please!" Dib hesitated, taking a few more steps forward, his true smile not falling one bit, but instead brightened when he heard her speak. "I'm...Dib... a human. That girl is my daughter..." Dib explained, never taking his eyes off of the girl, as a joyful tear slid down his face. "You're alright..." He spoke to the girl, relief flowing over him, knowing perfectly that he had found his daughter, and that he could just take her and leave.

The girl's antennae perked up and she leaned forward despite Mar's hold on her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sri was birthed here on the Massive by a defective irken." Mar said, holding on to 'Sri' tighter.

Dib's heart stung. "De-defective Irken?" A different smile cracked as he took more easy steps forward to his daughter. "Sri?" He laughed. "No... No, her name is Finx.. and she is Zim's and my daughter!" He tried to clarify, still never taking his eyes off of the girl.

Oh, and Finx was beautiful. A piece of hair on the top of her head curly-cued unlike Dib or his father's, and her eyes glistened the same dark red as they did when she was born, still showing the bit of white of her eyes like Dib's as well.

"She's my daughter, and I'd like to have her back.. please. I love her, very much."

"There are genetic similarities proving this man's statement." Whoever this irken child was said as she stared wide-eyed at Dib. "But the Tallest have told me I have an important mission that I must do for them. I cannot leave until that is done."

Mar smirked. Whether what this creature was saying was true or not, Sri would not be leaving with him.

Dib stopped, blinked, and stared. She spoke with such intelligence! "What mission?" Dib asked, his smile replaced with a new look of concern. Oh, but he couldn't waste another second! Whatever the Tallest had planned for her didn't matter once she was taken back home.

Dib, now out of his trance, rushed up to the girl, and without much more warning, and despite Mar's grip, the human wrapped his arms around Finx.

Mar flinched back in surprise, causing a small tug-of-war over the child for a bit, her voice crying out in alarm. But no, he wouldn't hurt her right, he said he loved her, so he would never want to harm her.

The human's fingers combed through the girl's dark purple hair and he kissed the side of her face. "We," kiss, "finally," kiss, "found you," kiss, "our little Finxy..."

Mar climbed hurriedly out from under Dib and tried to pull Finx with her, earning her a cry as the young smeet clung to Dib.

She knew she was told she was born in the empire and she remained in the empire, but all she wanted was to leave with Dib and so she balled her little fists in Dib's shirt and did the only thing she could to defend herself and cried, causing the guards on the other side of the lounge to come running.

Dib glanced up at the guards, and in one quick swooped, plucked the girl from Mar's grips and stood, holding Finx to his chest. He whispered to the girl, "I'm going to get you out of here, but don't worry, okay?" He rose his gun with the arm that wasn't securing Finx to his chest. "This will be loud!" And instantly he pulled the trigger on the two guards, sending a bang of bullets with water chambers into the chests of the two.

The bullets pierced there armor, which had been made for deflecting lasers, not primitive projectiles, and as soon as the bullets made it passed flesh to nestle deep in their squeedilly spooch they burst, water drenching and dissolving their sensitive insides.

Finx buried her head against the strong chest of her father, feeling more protected than she ever had cuddling up to the Tallests or Mar.

Dib lowered his arm holding the gun to nuzzle her back. "Everything is fine..." He glanced up at Mar. "So you took care of her this whole time?" However he was eager to just find Zim and leave, he felt he should get some answers that could only be answered here.

Mar nodded, backing away slightly in fear. Would he kill her for keeping 'Finx' from him?

He smiled at her gratefully. "She looked happy when I came in. Thanks for.. for um, taking care of her up to this point." It felt odd, to thank the enemy for anything, but he did, for something he was truly valuing. "She's been alright? What's your name? What did the Tallest want with her?" So many other questions came to mind, but he had to know these first.

Mar nodded, calming a little in her confusion. "She-she's got some very odd needs, but, she's a fast learner... and she likes to learn, a lot, she's... got a very advanced brain, but we gave her a pak anyway, I'm not sure why... she can survive without it." The female paused. "M-my name is Mar... please don't tell the Tallest that I let you have her... I just really don't want to die and those bullets looked painful. As for what they want... I'm not sure... I just tend to her needs and entertain her."

Dib nodded. "Thanks a lot..." He took a better hold of Finx, gun still in hand and made a run for the exit. Next stop, Zim.

* * *

Zim hacked through door after five foot thick door, shooting down any irken who got in his way with either of the lasers he carried, desperate to find his little girl and get back to Dib, the thought almost distracting him when he came to a large chamber that looked like a little lounge/control room with a large window looking out into the vastness of space.

The room was empty, leaving two large chairs to stand alone at the front of the window. One swung a little. Just a little, though. Sign of life. Then the chair seemed to groan and reach out for the other chair with an Irken arm it was hiding. The other chair responded with an Irken arm of its own to grab the other's claws. They felt each other but soon departed, but Zim could tell who those arms belonged to from anywhere. The Tallest.

Zim took a step back, about to exit the room. It was the Tallest, the ones who locked him up and had him cut into, and cut into him with their words, mocking a ridiculing him until he was a sobbing mess of low self-esteem and failure. His antennae twitched fearfully.

But then he looked around. There were no guards, no technicians, no one but the Tallest, they were alone, just the three of them, and suddenly Zim's irken heart leapt. This was his chance, his one chance to really show these assholes who they were dealing with, who they had scorned, who's CHILD they had taken.

With slow, quiet determination Zim took something from his back and stuck it to the wall, just in case, before walking forward once more, being sure to put emphasis in each of his steps to get their attention.

The chairs swung around, and for a second, both Red and Purple looked shocked, but soon it no longer phased them.

"I'm surprised, Zim. We thought a coward like you wouldn't be stupid enough or brave enough or WORTHY enough to dare challenge us," Purple stood. "Though, what more could I expect from a defect, hm?" They drew out their lasers.

Zim, for the first time ever, had the courage to look at his Tallests angrily. How dare they!? How dare they call him a coward when they were the one's hiding behind their status, letting guards and steel and secret codes defend them in place doing it themselves?

"I'm not a coward. I came here to get my baby back, and to finally prove to you that I am a MORE than capable soldier!" Zim said, glaring what he wished were holes in the Tallests' heads.

"Zim, you're no more a soldier than I am a table head food drone." Red said, a scowl imprinted on his face. Oh how he hated interacting with this obviously suicidal defect. "Just go home, you'll never get your hands on the smeet."

"Even if you could- there is no way your mutant smeet could fit into the hyuuman's society. At least here she has a chance to.. grow, hm?" Purple cracked a dark smile.

"Here she will be nothing more than a drone, a tool for you to use to your own selfish gain." Zim said, hurt barely tinting his angry voice, steadily getting more and more angry. "I can't believe I actually wanted to be one of your tools either. I didn't see it until I went to Earth, until I met Dib that I was just another life wasted to your cause. But Finx won't be wasted on you, no, she's coming with us and you won't get in the way."

"As if you're in any position to even do that." Red mocked, smirking in a superior way. "You're just a simple food service drone- oh wait, you're not even that anymore, you don't even exist, and by the time we're done with you it will be like you never did."

Purple shot at Zim, but purposefully missed to scare him. "First, we'll yank your eyes out," He took a step closer. "Then we'll cut off that nasty tongue of yours, but stop the bleeding," He took another step closer. "Then we'll skin you. Soon, you won't even be a bit recognizable by your smeet OR mate." He grinned fowly, taking yet another step forward. "And then we'll remove your bones.. one.. by one..."

Zim took a small step back, shaking just a little.

Red gave a laugh, small but with just enough madness in it to show that the Tallest were not against such torture. "We'll make them watch," He said. "As we make soup out of you. If you hadn't died from the pain by the time you're done boiling you'll be begging us for it."

"You know what I just thought would be amusing?" Purple's zipper-tooth grin glistened in his grin. "What if we MADE your daughter drink and eat your remains when we're through with you? Have your mate choke on you as you go down his throat- in an all too different way than normal, I bet."

Zim's eyes were wide and he took another step back. They were... insane, insane and... cruel couldn't even begin to describe what they were talking about. But no, he couldn't be scared of them, they were barely two days older than himself! They grew up together! And, and they had been made Tallests so young, they didn't have HALF the training he had. And there were two of them, so in reality it was just like fighting only one person with his skill level, right? He could take them!

Quickly, feeling much too scared to even think about what he was doing, he rose his laser, aiming it in Purple's general direction and firing.

Purple clenched onto his chest, eyes narrowing. The coward had actually shot him! His armor sizzled and smoked, though his chest was only slightly burnt. He glared and brought up a stronger arm, one holding his own laser. "Red. We'll cook him up after we skewer him!" And with that, he shot right back. How DARE he shoot his former-leader!

Zim turned away, managing to avoid a fatal blow and only get a singe on his shoulder. Quickly rolled away from the spot he'd been standing in and raising his laser once more, only to have it accidently fire before he aimed it properly.

This time the shot just barely missed Red's head, coming so close that the crimson eyed Tallest could feel the heat radiating off of it.

The Tallest stepped closer to his Purple counterpart, asking with a whisper as he brought his own laser up, "Are you alright?"

Purple narrowed his eyes at the shorter reject in front of them. "Yeah. The freak barely got me." He took his claws off of his burn. "Why aren't you attacking him back?" He snapped, whispering to the other as he once more tried to shoot at Zim.

"Sorry for being concerned," Red growled, firing as well.

Zim had to roll away once more but cried out as one of the shots got him in the leg. But he quickly recovered, taking aim at Purple's gun hand and firing.

The laser gun cracked and burned in Purple's hand, forcing him to drop the now useless weapon with a yelp. He narrowed his eyes as he took a cowardes step back, long clawish metal legs extending from his back, elevating Tallest Purple for more agility as he kept his eyes strict on Zim.

"Pur-?" Red turned his head to ask, giving Zim the opening he'd been waiting for and he lunged at Red, knocking him down and jamming his laser tip almost into Red's jaw.

Purple's eyes widened as his greatest companion and best friend had been dropped to the floor. Instantly, he retreated his legs, letting him drop and shove Zim roughly away from his dearest Red.

Zim grunted when he hit the floor, quickly rolling himself into a crouching position as Red got up and took aim and the moment the shorter irken's eyes landed on the weapon Red fired, hitting Zim in the arm, burning cloth and flesh both.

Purple panted, staring at Zim for a moment before standing and back stepping to Red. The defect could have killed him. In response Tallest Purple snarled, his antennae going back and stiffening.

Zim breathed hard with the effort of not making any noises, not wanting to give away the intensity of the pain the shot left him with. No, he would demonstrate the pain he had felt because of them all over their bodies.

He switched to the laser to his other hand and pulled the trigger after aiming at Purple.

More smoke. The laser had fired right at Purple's side. Any more to the right, and it would have gotten his PAK, and he'd be dead. Despite the armor, however, he was still wounded, and clenched onto Red's arm in pain, yelping out at Zim futily.

Zim smirked and was about to send another shot at Purple when he cried out in surprise at a burning at his own side. That's right, Red still had his own laser!

Zim hopped to the side just as he was about to be hit by yet another blast and shot at Red, aiming for his arm, needing to disarm this Tallest as well.

It was a hit and Red dropped his weapon gritting his teeth in pain as he clutched at his arm.

Purple flinched at the site. "Are you going to be alright to fight?" He asked the other as he carefully tried to crawl to the laser without putting too much pressure on his sides or chest.

Red smirked, his four mechanical legs emerging from his back and he nodded.

"Yes," He said. "I think I will be."

Zim aimed his laser once again for Purple when he saw where the Tallest was headed and gave off a pulse just as Red took a swipe at his hands with his spider legs, knock the gun to the side and averting the shot of just inches from the violet eyed Tallest's face.

Purple stared with wide eyes at the menace before those purple orbs turned into thin slits and a microphone of sorts came out of his PAK. He clicked it. "This is your Tallest speaking! We need help in the stargaze station immediately! Full arms!" But when Purple didn't hear anything back did he notice on the small Irken screen on the device, strange human letterings. "Red," He began cautiously, almost fearfully. "What's a gazwuzhere?"

Zim paused for a moment, almost thinking he was really going to be killed before he laughed, quiet at first, but then turning loud and almost maniacal. He was loving that human girl more and more everyday!

Purple's eyes darted up to Zim. "What's so funny? SPEAK NOW, ZIM, while you still have a mouth and throat to speak WITH."

"Gaz," Zim said, trying to stifle his laughter. "Gaz. Was. Here. She's the Dib thing's little sister, another gene sharer of Finx's here to get her back."

Red looked at Purple almost worriedly, not that they couldn't take Zim, but if this became a three on one thing something bad could happen to either of them.

While they were still thinking Zim lunged once more for Red, who only turned back at the last minute and was tackled to the ground, but not without getting a good stab at Zim's side.

Purple extended his spider legs once more, moving over to the two as quickly as possible before trying to knock Zim off of Red with his metallic leg, fearful of what he could do to Red.

This time Zim got his hands good and around Red's throat, hoping to choke the life out of him before either of the Tallests killed him.

Red, with what oxygen had been trapped in his brain, pressed the tips of all four mechanical legs into Zim's stomach, pressing up in an attempt to get the short irken off of him.

Zim grit his teeth and closed his eyes, keeping his hands on as long as possible, until he felt the legs break skin and he hand to push himself off, rolling to the side and putting pressure on the new wounds with his hands.

Purple crawled over, and with a strong glare, rose a sharp spider leg only to jab it down, straight for Zim.

Zim quickly rolled away with a gasp, the edge of his shirt catching on the spider leg and ripping. That's when he saw a great opportunity, quickly he got up and grabbed onto one of Purple's mechanical legs, using it to pull himself close to Purple to grab another one.

Purple tried to stabilize himself, but it was proving difficult, and Zim was nearing quick. "GET OFF, YOU RUNT!" He yelled out angrily, shaking at the legs Zim was holding, but in the process, forcing him to topple over with a grunt.

Zim got in right behind Purple and whispered into the fallen Tallest's antennae with such betrayal and cruelty only a Zim scorned could perfectly pull off, "Tell me, _My Tallest_, how do YOU like having things ripped out of you?"

With that he leaned back up and put his foot to the violet eyed Tallest's back and yanked hard, ripping the two legs with some effort from the mighty one's pak.

Purple gasped. It didn't hurt as much as make him feel totally and utterly useless and vulnerable to the smaller Irken. He panted hard from the pain of Zim's foot digging into his wound, and his pride being ripped out of his Pak, and he flailed a little.

All the while, Zim's words left goose bumps shivering up through his antennae. Oh, perfect, injusticed, righteous irony! More legs got extracted from his PAK.

Zim gasped as he felt cold metal piece into his side. Somewhere between when Zim had forced Purple to the ground and when he pulled the last leg out Red had gotten up and the shorter hadn't even noticed!

Instead of trying to turn and defend himself from the taller irken behind him which would only cause further pain to his side he took the one leg he still held and used the thicker end of it to smack Purple over the head, hoping to at least knock him out so he could deal with Red one on one.

Purple yelled, clearly not knocked out, but still in some pain as he writhed and struggled like a wounded insect under Zim's foot.

The leg in Zim's side dug in deeper in anger and the smaller irken gasped and had to let himself fall to the side before he was completely impaled on the limb. As he shakily pulled himself back up Red struck him in the side of the face, leaving a deep gash that nearly pierced his cheek in its wake and caused Zim to stumble back.

Purple pushed himself up to watch the scene, now feeling a bit too weak as his blood of blue puddled itself on the floor. Red was there. He was taking care of things. He was saving him. He had to not preoccupy himself with that too much at the moment, and instead try to focus back to the laser-gun. So he crawled nearer, nearer, and nearer, eventually grabbing the gun way too dizzily. Oh, he had to steady his mind for a bit, but he had no time!

Zim growled and, by this time blinded by rage at all of the things that had been said to him that day, and just before this fight, rang through his mind. They had lied to him. They had BETRAYED him! HIM! Their most loyal!

He took the leg he still held and swung it at Red this time. Of course it didn't cause much damage though, so after several good smacks to the face he threw it aside and tackled the Tallest to the ground once more and replaced the swings with punches, ignoring the mechanical legs that clawed at him in favor of beating his former Tallest's face in.

The laser fired, but missed. It fired again, but missed again, smoking at the floor where it had landed. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Purple snapped dangerously before firing once again, just barely missing Zim's arm now.

Zim jumped at the shots, pausing for a moment. Again he had been so focused on one Tallest and he had forgotten about the other.

This pause gave Red just enough time to shake off the daze he had gotten from the punching and wrap his hands around Zim's neck as he had done before, though not getting as much force around the smaller one's through as he only had two fingers on each hand.

Purple crawled closer, gun staying pointed at Zim for better aim. His PAK was virtually useless now, Red was on the ground choking Zim, and Zim- he was just being the freak he was- only seemingly winning! Though, not for long. He held the gun up against the smaller Irken's Pak, once near enough. "What-you... get for crossing the Tallest and.. attacking Red!"

Zim took in a deep breath, not quite a gasp and quickly moved out of Red's weak grip to get away from the dangerously close laser.

Red got back up, one whole side of his face covered in bumps and bruises and was actually bleeding profusely from the force of the punches. How could... they be losing... to that SHRIMP!?

Purple gave a sick grin, and pulled the trigger of his laser gun.

It was silent. No bright light, no weird noise, nothing! Purple plucked the gun from Zim to examine it. Why didn't it fire? He looked off to the side. Ah, wonderful. It needed to be recharged. PERFECT.

With anger rising all throughout him, with his good arm, he took the laser into hand and began shaking it up vigorously, and had to, if he wanted to ever shoot at Zim again.

Zim thought he would die of shock when the laser didn't hit him. Taking all the precious time he could he leapt for his own laser, grabbing it up and taking aim.

"Come on!" Red pushed as he regained feeling in his head.

He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open shock.

Purple's head flew to the side to stare at Red. His squiggly-spooch swirled around in the most disgusting of ways as the Tallest swiftly moved to the other tallest, taking hold of him before he toppled over. He had been shot in the head by Zim. Already, and so suddenly, the red in his eyes began to fade to a retched grayish color.

"Red...?" Purple whispered urgently to the other, not even glancing at Zim or preparing for another move. "Red, you're alright... You're okay. You just got hit. Don't worry about it. You're fine." He was lying, of course, but what else could he do? Leaning forward, Purple rested his forehead up against Red's.

Red struggled to keep his lungs taking in air and his heart to keep beating. He couldn't even feel his head any more, but he knew if he could he wouldn't even be able to hear what Purple was saying.

"I-I-I- P-Pur, ju-just- just..." Red's antennae flickered and his eyes darted to Zim, letting Purple know what he wanted.

Purple's eyes darted over to Zim and he snarled loudly. That was short lived, however when his attention went back to his precious Red. He nuzzled him, his own antennae falling as far back as they could go. "I will, don't worry..." It was a wretched moment. One of which allowed Purple's eyes to liquefy and begin to pour.

"Goo-good," Red breathed, his own eyes beginning to empty over his cheeks.

Zim hesitated, he knew he needed to take Purple out now, but seeing them like that, it was almost if they weren't as bad as they really were, like these weren't the same two people who stole his child from him.

"Stop talking!" Purple commanded to his greatest friend. "You'll be fine, I promise you, you'll be fine..." The Tallest Purple bit his bottom lip and held onto Red's claws carefully as he rested up against his chest on the floor.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't a... lie." Red said, taking in a large breath, despite its uselessness.

"Just _shut up!_" Purple cried, his antennae quivering now as well.

"P-Pur," Red insisted on talking, knowing whether he did or not wouldn't matter despite his brain leaking out of the hole in his head. "D-don't forget ok... my antennae."

Purple's tears were kept silent. "Never... I wouldn't ever forget..." He held the other closer, watching every bit of life leave his Red.

"Good," Red said, so quietly it almost couldn't be heard before his eyes closed.

Purple looked back at Red, going as silent as the other to hear perchance any noise from Red. Nothing. He was dead silent. Purple crumbled, sobbed. cried, his entire being aching and shivering.

A long pointed claw made its way to the crown of the just and dead Red to feel with its tips the base of Red's antennae. It had stiffened with death like a dried out twig. With much crying attached, and a whimper from Purple, he snapped it in two, laying down Red to rest forever.

He stared at the long, thin black antennae before standing up slowly and turning towards Zim, antennae in hand. "You probably don't know, do you?" Purple wobbled nearer to the other, the tip of the antennae dangling off of its stick. "Of course you wouldn't; you were brought to life as a defect. The information about why we, as Irkens, have the pride we do probably never got installed into you." Oh, Red... "-That is, why, at least, he wanted his antennae broken..." His movements were wobbly, tainted with grief.

Zim's own antennae perked up curiously. He had never heard of such a thing. Or if he had he hadn't been paying attention. "I-I don't understand."

"Irkens go back for billions of years..." Purple staggered closer. "We, as a society and species have made such high advances and have evolved so much from our primitive selves. Back, before we had such high-tech machineries to _clone _ourselves and install information into us like Irken Cyborgs, we believed in a greater intelligence. We believed in a being more intelligent than the great brains, one that created the whole universe, and knew everything that was going on everywhere at all times. Back then, we had culture..." Purple reached out and began gently stroking the length of Zim's antennae.

One of Zim's eyes closed and he listened intently. "That's... like the humans are now..."

Purple stopped rubbing, but only for a moment to think on what the Irken had said. "Yes. The humans. Back then, we didn't need to depend on our own inventions for life. We were all completely different. We had to learn things by living, not by just existing. Did you know, Ex-Invader Zim, that we use to believe that all of our spirit and soul belong to our Antennae?"

"N-no, I didn't," Zim said, shaking his head. "That's... that's just silly though, right?"

"Yeah, silly." Purple held Red's antennae's to his lips in thought. "But it was a show of love and respect to snap the antennae off of one who's died. It was culture. Our culture- before the cloning and the PAKs... Our religion. It was ceremonial, and it was what began our pride as a strong species, that in turn, stopped doing it because they thought it was weak."

"So doesn't you doing it show weakness?" Zim asked, confused as to why Purple was telling him all of this. Of what was the relevance?

"No, Zim. It shows I'm stronger- That Red is stronger. That Red is still here in this antennae, according to our ancestors... and that, you, Zim, will make up for the antennae I had to take from Red with your own." Purple hissed, yanking out the antennae from Zim's head that he had been so carefully been petting.

Zim gasped, his hands flying to the spot on his head where an antenna had once been and where an antenna was, protecting it. As the pain finally registered in his brain he screamed, falling back to try and distance himself from his former leader.

Purple's heart-broken face turned angry and he threw Zim's broken antennae to the floor where he stomped on it before taking his laser out and shooting it. He raised the gun to point at Zim. "Say goodnight, Defect."

Before he shot, that's when the door slid open to reveal a tall, slender, muscular human Dib with his half-breed in arms. Perfect! Purple pulled the trigger, shooting the recharged laser right through the shoulder of Dib, causing said human to fall to his knees before falling to his chest, Finx still in arm.

"DIB!" Zim screamed, forgetting about his pain as he jumped, up, placing a jaw shattering punch to Purple's face to buy some time, running over to his human.

He looked from his husband to his child, not having the time he wanted for their happy reunion, needing to get Dib to the ship to get him fixed up.

"Are you my mommy?" Finx asked, looking from her father to Zim.

"Yes," Zim said quickly with a smile as he pulled Dib up over his shoulder. "And... I need you to hang onto me, ok, cause we have to get Daddy out of here."

Finx simply nodded and climbed into Zim's arms, wrapping her own tiny ones around his neck so he could have one arm free to steady Dib on his shoulder as he stood back up and limped slightly out of the room.

Purple darted his eyes up at the unconscious human bleeding all over the defect, and he whipped his own blood from his chin. "You're not going ANYWHERE, Zim, with my Sri or your life! SRI! KILL THE DEFECT! RIGHT NOW!" Tallest Purple commanded, testing out his power over Finx. "I know you can, it's PROGRAMMED into you!"

The tiny irken in Zim's arms looked up at the blood covered face of her mother as he paused. She knew she had to, it was what her Tallest commanded. But... this defect was the one that gave birth to her, she owed Zim her life. Most irkens would have aborted, all the statistics said so.

"Finx," Zim growled, sending his smeet a quick glance. "Your name is Finx, not Sri. Dib and I named you, we picked it out because we thought it suited you. Whatever machine labeled you Sri doesn't know you, didn't see your first breaths or smile."

Finx stared up at her mother with wide eyes.

"Sri. KILL him." Purple began staggering up closer. "He's a TRAITOR. He killed your Almighty Tallest Red!" He then held up Red's antennae, his face flushing blue once more from his own unmanageable emotions.

"FINX!" Zim yelled at Purple. "HER NAME IS FINX!"

"HER NAME IS SRI BECAUSE THAT IS HOW SHE WAS PROGRAMMED! Sri, don't hesitate! DEMOLISH HIM!"

"SHE'S A BABY!" Zim yelled, holding Finx close.

"Stop!" The smeet/baby cried, holding her hands over her antennae. "Stop yelling!"

"She's a _smeet, _Zim, and that doesn't matter. Even Sri can tell you the statistics are high in her favor if she tried to kill you; you, after all, being so motherly to her, could never hurt her, leaving victory for our greatest mutant Irken, ever, Sri. The GREAT Sri. The MAGNIFICENT Sri. The Sri that will one day, with my help, become Tallest Sri in Red's place. Now, Sri, doesn't that sound nice?" Purple asked darkly, still rubbing the antennae in hand that belong to his dearest Red.

Zim shivered. There was a point where he would have stripped naked and acted like a chicken for his Tallest to just say that to him, it could have been a lie and he would have done anything possible, and even the impossible, to just hear his leaders praise him like that.

Sri nodded. That DID sound nice after all, more than nice, it was every irken's DREAM to become a Tallest. And here Purple was, practical bestowing that title on her NOW!

Tears threatened to slip down his face as blood slipped down his back, soaking into the fabric which then stuck to his skin, making it burn and sizzle almost. Dib was dying, he couldn't waist time.

"Finx," He said, hoping that just the love with which he said her name would make his smeety listen to him, like on the TV shows.

Finx looked back up at her male mother. He looked so sad that she couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

"KILL HIM!" Purple glared and just shot at Zim's feet as a warning. "Do it NOW, Sri, while I'm still watching! Avenge your leader that this defect his murdered."

Zim gasped and stepped back quickly, a tear actually making it down his face.

"Finx," He said quickly, ignoring Purple and looking solely at his daughter. "Please don't do the same thing I did. Don't become his pawn. Don't let him control you."

Finx stared sadly up at her mother, she could tell he was in pain emotionally and she felt it almost as if it were her own.

"It won't make you happy." Zim said, nuzzling the top of the smeet's head and giving it a quick kiss.

"What is TAKING so long?!"

"I can't," Finx said sadly, a tear of her own trailing down her baby cheek. "Mama is hurt, I can't do it."

"SRI!" Purple yelled, taking an angry step forward, practically flinging the antennae in claw. "JUST DO IT!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zim yelled before taking a few steps back and running, hoping if he zigzagged a little Purple wouldn't be able to get a good shot in on them.

Purple rose his gun and gave aimless shots that, luckily for Zim, Dib, and their hybrid, missed.

He groaned.

The human twisted and turned on Zim's back, just ever so slightly. He was still alive, but he took a giant blow from before.

Zim was happy that he had remembered to leave the doors open after hacking them as it made getting out of this hall way a breeze and he was soon in the hanger, spotting Gaz hopping into her ship, then hopping back out as she spotted them.

"What happened?" She asked, helping Zim get Dib onto the ship and into the ship, combining the two cots so they were long enough to where Dib could lay perfectly flat.

"H-he was shot... laser... all that blood." Zim just stammered as Gaz went around getting all the medical equipment she needed to save Dib.

"You drive." She said, pushing Zim out of the back room as he wrapped his now free arm around Finx.

"Y-yeah," Zim nodded and moved up front, putting Finx in the second chair as he began to start it up before Finx spoke.

"Wouldn't it be easier to steal one of the bigger ships. I know how to disable the remote self destruct."

Gaz and Zim looked at each other from across the ship. Gaz was reluctant to leave her ship, but knew it would be a better idea than trying to make it out of the armada in Tak's dinky thing.

"Let's go steal a ship." She said, picking Dib up and follow Zim who as being directed by Finx to a much bigger ship at least three times the size of Gaz's.

They climbed on board after Finx hacked them in and Gaz took Dib into the back where they had four full sized beds and a much more extensive array of medical supplies.

"You're going to have to help me fly." Zim said, sitting down in the front and Finx nodded, helping and teaching Zim to operate the controls.

Dib groaned again. His eyes flashed under his eyelids back and forth, left to right, as though in his sleep.

"Zim... Zim... Finx.." He whispered out in despair before grabbing his shoulder with his free hand, groaning in pain as the blood spilt everywhere.

"Don't move." Gaz instructed, unsure of whether or not her brother was awake as she moved his arm to begin cleaning the wound carefully but hurriedly as Zim piloted them out of the Massive and out of the general area around it where the armada was waiting for their next target, which they were just learning was Zim, but saw no ship that looked like the one Zim was in flying around, just another one of their ships escaping into the orbit of a nearby planet.

The speakers in the ship turned on. "Attention all Massive Guards! Be on the lookout for two aliens, ex-invader Zim- a fellow Irken, and a mutant smeet. They should be in a small modified voot. Do not hesitate to attack and KILL. Leave NONE of them alive!"

"Zim..." Dib moaned out again, rolling his head to the side.

Zim turned to look at Gaz, asking, "Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm almost done." The scary girl said, finishing up the bandage as the ship made it to a moderately safe distance. "I'm not sure exactly how he is, but he's breathing, and that's better than not breathing." With that she got up and went into the cock pit motioning for Zim to go to Dib so she could take over, which Zim did gladly, rushing into the back room with Finx to sit by Dib's side.

Dib just seemed so sick. His breathing was thin and short, like the human wasn't taking much from his breath, nevertheless taking much breath. He was pale, and bleeding, though the only wound he had got from the whole mission to get Finx back was the shot through his shoulder which seemed to have gone all the way through his human flesh. It looked burnt but as if a hot blade has gone through him.

"Zim..." He called out again, once more weakly bringing his hand up to his hurt shoulder his sister treated.

"D-Dib," Zim said, sitting down in chair next to the bed, holding Finx in his lap who looked at her father worriedly.

The alien grabbed his life partner's hand, ignoring the sting of blood.

"Zim.." Dib repeated, turning his head towards the alien before opening his eyes. "H-hi... We did it..." A weak smile grew over his face. "We saved our... little Finx... She's.. she's fine now..."

"Yes, she is." Zim said, with a smile as Finx began to climb up onto the table. "She's perfect."

Dib smiled even more, his gold eyes slowly closing. "And... she'll live a perfect... imperfect life... on Earth and be happy forever..." He stated, his consciousness drifting again into a fade of black, his breathing slowing down with it.

"Dib... Dib," Zim breathed, squeezing the human's hand, letting the tears he'd been holding back since he was first shot slip down his face.

The human didn't move. He remained limp and cold. He was unmoving and made no sound. Motionless.

Zim released Dib's hand and shook him a little. "Come on Dib," He said. "This isn't funny, wake up already."

Dib's breathing had stopped and he just laid there, lulled on top of the bed.

Zim almost stopped breathing himself.

"No, Dib, come on!" Zim yelled, shaking him harder. "Don't do this, not now! We have her, we have Finx, we can be happy again but not if..." Zim couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Mama," Finx said quietly, sitting on the bed next to Dib, hand on his lower stomach to help her mother shake him. "Papa, he isn't... isn't..."

"No!" Zim shouted, shaking his head as more hands slipped down his face. "Dib is NOT dead! He can't be!" Zim pounded a fist on Dib's chest, then again. "He can't be! I need him! I need him to be with me! 'Cause it hurts... it hurts when I'm not with him." By this time it was obvious Zim wasn't talking to Finx anymore, or anyone in particular really.

But never the less Finx felt she needed to know, needed to keep her mama talking, even when she felt her papa move a bit.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She asked as she climbed back into her mother's lap to give him a hug.

Zim cried a little more as he thought about it, though he didn't' need to think very hard, his heart told him the answer.

"Because I love him... I love him and it hurts when the person you love isn't there with you, or if something happens to them... it hurts..." Zim cried as he hugged Finx.

"DAMN IT DIB!" Zim suddenly yelled at the supposedly dead human. "I LOVE YOU ALREADY SO WAKE THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILD!"

The human drifted in and out of consciousness, greedily taking life over rest, however hard rest called onto him. He couldn't really sleep, he knew that. He might die. He had to keep his consciousness, to consciously fight this pain, but it was so hard to move, so hard to speak, even to breath. He was barely there.

Slowly, his eyes opened again, and he was forced to inhale. He looked over to Zim. "Are you... serious or... nng... are you just saying that cause... I look like shit right now?" Dib smiled faintly, his eyes shutting again, forcing him to get some rest through all of this.

Zim inhaled sharply. Dib was alive! He was alive! ALIVE!

Just as he was about to confirm that, yes, he was serious, he was more serious than he had ever been in his entire life, Gaz walked in, having just put the ship on auto pilot.

"Alright Zim," She said, plucking Finx from his lap and setting her back down on the bed. "It's time to clean you up before you become useless to us too."

Zim's happy face fell. Suddenly, as if Gaz's very presence triggered it, he could feel every aching wound, his arms, legs, that huge gash on his cheek, and the horrible, head splitting pain of his antennae having been ripped out, and that last one alone was enough to make him almost give into feinting then and there.

Gaz pulled up a chair and some more medical supplies and began to douse each scrap and wound with disinfectant spray, making Zim almost scream when she got to the top of his head.

FOR IRK SAKE THAT HURT!

When she was done he was covered almost head to toe in bandages and had to hold a cloth to his head as he refused to let her anywhere near the wound with scissors so she could cut a patch of his hair away to actually bandage the area.

The human groaned. He was awake again. "Gaz..." He moaned out, barely over a whisper for his sister to hear.

Gaz turned her attention back to Dib while Zim was whining in the bed he'd been all but grounded to by Gaz so he could 'have enough energy to take care of his smeet'.

Dib lifted his hand weakly, and curled his fingers in, signaling for Gaz to come to him.

Gaz walked over, putting her hand on her hip and grunting, letting him know that she would get him anything he needed but would not wait on him.

"Come... closer..." He grunted, barely a whisper. "Closer..."

Gaz groaned but leaned in close.

Finx tilted her head curiously from her spot sitting next to her father's stomach.

In one swift movement, Dib wrapped his good arm around the back of his sister Gaz to pull her in for a tight hug. "Thank you, Gaz." He grinned, seemingly not as weak as he was playing on to be.

Gaz seemed to choke on a witty retort she had ready for Dib asking for some kind of elaborate meal or for her to do some kind of romantic surprise for Zim for his admission of love. But NO he had to go and hug her!

"L-Lemme go you dork!" She almost screeched as if she was some kind of little girl and he was cornering her with a lizard.

"Aw, but you deserve this, Gaz! You're the ...best little sister ever!" Dib squeezed her tighter with just that one arm. "And I've been looking... for a good excuse... to do this for forever now." He smiled before finally letting to.

Zim gave a giggle from his bed to which Gaz threw him a glare.

"You WILL pay for that, Dib." His little sister threatened. "Just because you're bed ridden does not mean you can get away with something like that."

Dib held his smile to her for a bit, closing his eyes once more while soaking it in. Soon, his smile fell. "Also... I can't move.. my left arm at all... I don't know what's wrong with it.. exactly, it just won't respond..." It lay motionless by his side.

Gaz looked at the arm in question, embarrassment and anger turning to curiosity. "Are you sure you just can't feel it?" She asked, pulling the covers from over the arm.

"No, it's like... I know it's there, like I know where the nerves.. and fingers are suppose to be... but it's like...I'm not sure exactly. It's just like it's gone." Dib responded, slowly opening his eyes again to look at his sister, reading her expression carefully.

"You mean kinda like a ghost limb... only there?" Gaz asked.

Zim got up and came to investigate and everyone seemed to crowd around Dib, worried about that arm.

This bothered Dib some, but not enough to keep him from telling his sister the problem. "Exactly..." He looked at Zim, then to Finx, and then to Gaz. Then to Finx, then to Zim, and then to Gaz again. "Do you know what could... be wrong with it?"

Gaz stared at the arm, as if willing it to tell her it's secrets, but alas it stayed there, unmoving. "Maybe the laser fried a bunch of nerves in that area, but other than that I'm not sure what could be wrong."

Dib groaned in anguish. "Please say you don't think this is permanent." HIs eyes rolled up in distress, his hand finding its way to his shoulder once more.

"I can't be sure, Dib." Gaz said, shaking her head. "I'm not a medical expert and we don't have enough equipment here to tell."

Zim walked around Gaz to sit down next to the bed, ignoring Gaz's growl of protest. "Dib, it's ok, if-if it is permanent, I'm sure I could find some way to make it move again."

Dib looked up at Zim and smiled, before he realized it. "Zim.. your antennae... What happened?"

Zim groaned and shifted the cloth a little saying, "T-Tall- um, Purple... he ripped it off in a fit of rage... I mean I think he would have done it had he not been in a fit... but he was in a fit."

Dib sadly reached up and combed his fingers through Zim's hair to his longer antennae, stroking it softly in response. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault... I let my guard down... I didn't think he was a threat anymore." Zim said, and though that was true he didn't reveal the part where he had let him actually stroke his antennae, longing for the days when his former leaders hadn't despised him.

Dib blinked slowly and let go of Zim's lone antennae. "Then let's just be... happy that we're a family again... Gaz included.." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Finx to pull her higher up to his chest and yawned. "Until then, wake me up when we're on earth."

Finx 'eep'ed cutely and smiled as she rested her head against Dib's chest, finally get something she had been craving for a while, a strong father to hold her and keep her safe.

Dib held onto his little Finx for a bit before popping an eye open to look at Zim once more. "Zim... I love you, too..."

Zim looked up seeming surprised for a moment that Dib said a word much less those words before a grin broke out over his face. "You heard... good... I hate having to repeat myself."

"Oh! You would have... repeated yourself?" He teased, breathlessly. "In that case... what did you say?" He grinned back at Zim, beginning to drift unconscious again despite his will to stay awake.

"Nuh-uh," Zim said, leaning over Dib, "Zim's 'I love you's are special, you have to earn them."

Dib grinned and pushed up to kiss Zim for the prize, but quickly ran out of energy and dropped back half way to his lips to sigh. "Well then! ...Finx will get... my affection instead." He grinned. "I love you, Finx." He stroked her back gently under her PAK.

Finx smiled up at Dib, displaying the part of her that was a human child for everyone to see. "I love you too, Papa."

Zim pouted, that... well that just wasn't fair. So he leaned down further, only this time over Finx, and placed a kiss on her head. Two could play at this game.

Dib grunted, about to protest, but he soon fell unconscious, asleep once more.

But, there, in the other room to which Gaz had strayed away from the little family reunion, strung out a, 'beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep-beep,' escalating more and more.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

Zim/Gaz/Red/most of Finx/Mar: Me

Dib/Purple/Unlucky Guards: Kriss


	10. Chapter 9

Lots of loose ends are tired up here now, things are explained and releaved. One more chapter to go!

* * *

In the vastness of space, silent ships sailed across the gases, pushing through space to narrow down on a much smaller space-craft from behind. The swarm of ships, being led by a much larger vessel all began firing beams of high-concentrated light at their smaller target, striking it a good six times on the barely suspecting victims.

Gaz pressed brightly beeping buttons and pulled an interesting looking lever, figuring out the main controls of the ship pretty quick and maneuvering them to a temporarily safe spot before darting back to the back room of the ship and calling out, "Guys, get up here! I'm not fighting the whole fucking armada on my own!"

The first to respond was Zim, holding Finx tightly and standing up, asking, "How were we spotted!? I thought we made it safely into orbit!" But he quickly sat the little one next to her father and followed Gaz into the front, listening to her explain how she doesn't 'fucking know' and how she doesn't 'fucking care' and how he should 'shut the fuck up and just do something productive!'

"Finx," Dib pulled himself up carefully and looked down at his newfound daughter. The entire ship shook and creaked inside as it was anyone's guess, it probably got hit by another attack. "...you're a big girl, right? Can you stay down here by yourself long enough for your Aunty Gaz, other father, and me to get us out of this mess?" He took the girl's hands in his one large hand. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Finx looked up at Dib with wide blinking eyes, her irken side compelling her to answer with a 'who do you think I am!?' but her human child side making her nod and say, "I'll be ok, Daddy."

The ship gave another lurch but Finx was unaffected all in all, just sitting there and giving her father a bright smile as if to say that everything would be ok, and that's exactly how she felt, after all, at this point in her life, her Dad seemed like a superhero, so much bigger and braver, and kind, handsome. Anyone with all those qualities must be able to do anything.

The man gave his daughter's hands a reassuring squeeze before sliding off of the bed to go to the cockpit.

The transmitter flashed on, showing a hysterically angry Tallest Purple on the other side. "SURPRISE! I bet you weren't expecting me, huh?!" The Irken cackled.

"We just escaped from the massive after kidnapping our own daughter, and you expect us to be surprised after seeing you?" Dib mused, stepping into the cockpit with Zim and Gaz. "Well, la-di-da."

The tall Irken's antennae twitched and he growled viciously, about to say something when he was once more interrupted.

"Let me guess," Gaz said, crossing her arms. "You want Finx back or you'll blast us out of deep space, right?"

"You want revenge for me k-," It was still hard for Zim to say, even after all the tyrants had done to him. "Killing Tallest Red."

"You did what--?" Dib turned his head to face Zim, not having fully gathered what he saw in the room before he passed out.

Purple gritted his teeth. "Zim, I'm not firing at you right now. Do you know why?"

Zim's one remaining antennae perked up. That... was interesting.

"W-why?" Zim asked, eyes widening a little.

"I'm going to tell you just _exactly_ what you did wrong, and then- then I'm going to kill that idiotic human mate of yours and your horrible mutant offspring right in front of you." Purple made a small 'heh'. "Besides, I no longer have use for her. Not after what _you_ did."

Dib narrowed his eyes and spat out "You leave little Finxy out of this!"

Zim's teeth clenched. Was this idiot incapable of learning!? He'd killed three Tallests, what could on more hurt, right?

"You... you took... almost everything from me, left me to die on a ball of dirt called Earth, and waited for me to rot. And the worst part is I just let you do it." Zim was shaking, fists clenched so hard they were drawing blood. "Well I don't have to put up with that anymore. You banished me! You will not lay a hand on my family! And I swear you will die just like your precious Red!"

Purple twisted his face in a disgusted manner. "You have _no _right to speak about TALLEST RED that way, do _hear _me you insignificant unworthy little insect?! If you were HALF the Irken _he _was--"

"I would be dead now!?" Zim asked smugly, smirking, Purple was losing it, and badly, he'd die of a busted blood vessel at this point, then they wouldn't have to worry about him.

Purple's fist came down on the control panel in front of him. "You don't deserve anything, Zim. That's why you were left to die _alone,_ and _alone _you're going to be when you die! And for what you did to _RED._ You need to go through THE SAME PAIN I WENT THROUGH, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FIEND!"

"FUCK YOU!" Zim yelled. "You've done enough! This is what you and your lover GET for what you did to me and Dib! You took my smeet- _our baby_ away from us! You ripped her from our arms and dumped us back on Earth without her!"

Purple cringed, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What would YOU know of love, you filthy disgusting DISGRACE for an Irken!? You were so desperate for love, you muddied yourself with this pathetic self, actually MATING with him enough to bare smeet! You're PATHETIC! I think the worse decision Red and I ever made on you were allowing you to LIVE on that planet long enough instead of doing away with you the moment you got boring!" Purple was yelling at the screen, face blue in a flush fury. How DARE Zim ever THINK about comparing his situation with the death of Red!

Zim growled and almost punched the screen before he got a growl from Gaz.

"And whose fault IS IT that I mated with a human, huh?" Zim asked before smirking wide. "But then, you know, I guess I should be thanking you, because I've never been happier than I have been with Dib and Finx." He laughed. "And what do you get out of this deal? The loss of RED and, eventually, your own life."

Purple cringed, gritting his teeth harder. He had to calm himself down! He had to!

* * *

_"Hey, hey, hey, Red! Look at this! It's a gun ZIM made out of the Tallest's arm equipment and the gravel!" A much smaller Zim stood forth in front a still short Red. A younger purple still behind and watching._nice?_ Rage filled Purple at the display Red was putting on for Zim. He could be so much meaner than that, and yet, he was giving an effort not to be mean!_

Purple smirked. He knew exactly where this was going to go. Zim was acting like an error to all life again, and he knew his best friend would put him in his place. Ah, but Zim looked up in Red's eyes so hopefully, so proud of himself as he held up a gadget he stole and ruined without fully realizing what he was doing from the Tallest. Those eyes of Zim... It made Purple angry to see him look up at his Red so calm and at peace and serene like that. Yes, surely Red would fix this problem for him.

"That's uh... nice, Zim." Red had finally responded, taking a claw behind his head to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

That's

"What about you, Purple? You want to try it out? It's got pretty buttons!" Zim eagerly held the gadget up to purple, smiling giddishly. Ah, his eyes again... Only this time they were fixated on Purple's, giving him the same look he was Red. Ah, but Zim always liked Red more anyway, and Red was always so nice back to Zim, despite Purple's and Red's tight best-friends-forever relationship.

Purple knocked the devise out of Zim's claws, knocking it to the ground where dirt quickly dirtied it up. "Oops, sorry, Zim." He stepped on it, making sure to hear it crack under his foot. "I'm sure you can fix it again, though- whatever it did."

_Red instantly began snickering, taking Purple's shoulder to keep himself from doubling over in laughter. This brought a sweet smirk to Purple's lips from his once bitter frown. Things were being set right again. Red still liked him best._

But then he saw Zim's face. As broken and split as it looked, the tiny Irken was still smiling. He'd explode on everybody else for just looking at him wrong, but Purple could smash something of his he was proud of, and he'd just stand there smiling for the two.

"It's alright," Zim said, going back down to snag up the gadget. "ZIM is going to be Tallest soon anyway, and SO! I'll fix it. I AM THE BEST!" And just like that, Zim took off in the other direction, holding the device overhead as if he was going to dart off any second and work on it, but instead, he was just marching slowly.

_

* * *

Purple froze in his spot before he relaxed greatly. "It seems that's not the case, Zim... If you were truly happy... you wouldn't have cooed at my touch... and trusted me long enough to let me stroke your antennae. I bet you wanted me to lick it then, huh? Oh but you wanted it." Purple smirked. "Red, too. You would have died to let Red touch you there. And does your human know this?"_

Dib looked from Purple to Zim again, to Purple to Zim. Surely, Zim could explain his way out of this.

Zim's eyes narrowed, and his fists balled up. That was uncalled for, especially in front of Dib.

Gaz watched the exchange, Purple's smugness, Dib's confusion and maybe a small bit of desperation in there, Zim's hesitation. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on here, and what happened in that room with the Tallest.

Zim's mind was racing, his mind played over all that happened before they had left the Massive with Finx, from Red's dying, to Purple caressing his antennae. He almost wished he could go back to that moment, but no, he was with Dib, and he loved the human. And Purple would know this before he died.

"I love Dib... he is my human, and there is nothing that you can do to hurt us anymore. " He glared at Purple. "You can keep your Red, however dead he is. Just leave me and my family alone."

"ADMIT IT!" Purple finally snapped, almost choking on his words as his antennae went stiff and his shoulders tensed up. "You loved Red just as much as I did, but you knew you couldn't ever be with him because you were always so SHORT, and STUPID, and a GLITCH to the Irken race and that he was MINE, not yours! FEEL REMORSE! You just KILLED RED! If anything, you should have killed me first! Maybe then- maybe then Red would have MERCY on you because he was the better Irken!" Purple hissed, now standing, transmitter following him as he stood up. Oh, Zim would get his.

"Zim..?" Dib asked quietly, not so reassured by Zim, wanting to speak his name just for support more than anything.

"I DO FEEL REMORSE!" Zim yelled, leaning against the consol. "You were my leaders! And despite what you've done to me you've still always been my leaders! But you betrayed my loyalty and my trust! You took my smeet from me and tried to kill me! You threatened sickening things on my mate and my child! I will not dwell on my killing Red because I did it to protect myself, my mate, and my smeet!"

Purple narrowed his eyes at the screen. "I'll see very shortly, Zim." The transmition cut out.

* * *

_Zim looked down glaring at the various broken parts of something he'd invented. And oh how proud he had been of this thing. But as he was putting the finishing touches on it a few of the older kids had come around and knocked it off the table he was working on, shattering it and causing a small explosion, burning his tiny irken hands. The only reason he wasn't chasing after the jerks and kicking their butts right now._

His antennae plastered to the back of his head as he heard a few steps coming up behind him. No doubt the older kids come back to pick on him some more.

"What happened here?" The sound of his 'best friend' Red came from behind him, making him turn, seeing Red's almost concerned face and Purple's not friendly at all one.

"Another one of Zim's messes no doubt." The violet eyed irken said, though under his breath, Zim only barely hearing it and passing it off as his imagination.

"Zim made something great, but the others didn't think so." The tiny Zim said, looking up at the two future rulers with smeet-like eyes.

Red gave Zim an odd look. How odd that small one was. More worried about some silly invention than his own, cooking flesh.

"Maybe you should have your hands looked at, idiot." Red said, pointed to the injured claws. "You know if you become anymore useless to the empire you'll just be killed."

Zim looked down at his burns, not really feeling them through his anger towards the others. But Red was right, as he usually was.

"Ok," He pouted. "Zim will come back for his invention later then." With that he got up and, giving his 'friends' a smile.

Red looked at Purple who looked back at him, both giving each other an odd look that told the other that they both thought the same thing about the tiny irken, that he was pathetic. But this look went unnoticed by Zim as he waved and walked off to get his hands looked at.

_

* * *

Zim looked down, he had told the truth, he felt remorse, but that didn't mean that it wasn't justified. Though Purple was right, he would rather have had to kill Purple than Red, but the end result would have been the same so he forced himself not to dwell on it._

"Zim?" Dib snapped the Irken out of his daze while he unenthusiastically dialed some buttons on the ship. "The massive hijacked our system. That's why the transmitter's video feed was working..." His eyes were low. "We can't steer this thing." He glanced back up at the video sources. "They're gaining on us, too."

Zim's eyes widened. That's right! They had to do something! Quickly he dropped himself into one of the pilot seats and began pressing buttons, trying to figure out how the computer worked, but nothing was listening to him.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "Damn it why did they have to do this!?" He let his elbows rest on the consol and his head fell into his hands. He replayed this day in his head, he could have done something, he knew, prevented this from ever happening! There must have been some point in time when they were safe!

His eyes widened once more, but this time from revelation instead of surprise.

"Dib..." He said, almost in a whisper.

Both human's eyes darted back to Zim, but a smile crept onto Dib's face as he saw the great look of realization on the Irken's face.

Purple paced around in the very lounge Red had fallen and died. He gnawed on the ends of his claws as he gracefully went about in circles in the room. They were narrowing down on the small hijacked ship and yet he didn't feel more at ease about this.

He stared down at the spot Red was at. He didn't want anybody to take his body just yet. No, not when he had the time to tell Red everything he could, never having guessed that Red would die before he had the chance.

The tall, seemingly sleeping Irken was a pale olive color. It made Purple's squiggly spooch screech from inside of him in pain. That pain soon turned into a strange bittersweet feeling.

All they wanted to do was teach Zim a lesson. After all, when Zim was first sent to earth, it was because indeed, he was in some way some sort of _friend _of theirs in the strangest of tenses. They didn't kill him, they just sent him to Earth and let him believe he was doing something great for the two he admired most; _them._It was only that time prevailed that they got tired of Zim. They still didn't fully hate him, but they just never wanted to hear from him again.

But they did, and oh how they did.

So they decided to play a prank. The prank turned into a plan. The plan turned into a whole new kind of lesson, and for Purple, at least, that lesson turned into a bit of revenge.

Red never doubted him, either.

They had strayed from their original purpose, and Red never doubted him for a second, and just went along with the whole thing completely and utterly trusting Purple to doing what was best for them.

Instead, Red's life was lost. It was a grim feeling upon Purple, and he bowed his head in shame; shame that he vaguely before ever remembered owning. It was this shame that brought him to his knees so he could weep upon the chest of his dead friend that was never properly even his lover like Zim had suggested. It was shame that made him question it all.

* * *

_The small Zim looked up with bright eyes to Red. "What are you doing?"_

_Red sat next to Zim and began tinkering on the gadget that was so abused by all. "Hopefully, fixing it."_

Purple watched from afar. This was, after all, Red's idea, not his. He didn't want to go along with it at all, and thus he wouldn't. Red was too nice for his own good. Sure, he was mean to Zim every once in a while with Purple's help when he initiated it, but he seemed to be too fair with the shorter Irken. Nobody was supposed to like Zim. Nobody, because he was short. He could only guess, too, that Zim would never grow either.

Sometimes, the thought would pass Purple to use him like the other, taller Irkens would for antennae rubs along with backrubs and other, more fun pleasurable activities that he could get Zim to do for him and Red both. Unfortunately, enough taller Irkens already bestowed that command upon Zim.

_As good as it sounded, and as much as he just did not like Zim for stealing his Red's attention, he couldn't help but feel that would be wrong. He pushed it off for the fact that having a Zim-toy would be a little gross._friend! _And eagerly, just like that, he began boasting about himself and going back to work._

But Purple watched them work together, fixing the gun together, and bonding. Aside from making Purple feel just so sick to his stomach at the sight, it filled him with guilt as well. Here, Red was willing to put aside all of their height differences with the broken Irken to help him out, just because.

It made Purple kind of feel bad for doing what he did when he saw Red trying so hard to fix what Purple did.

A few minutes later, Purple returned to the two, antennae both wilted back in shame for how he acted. Oh, and he had acted so horrible, too. Red was working so hard.

He pulled his claws up to Zim and dropped a chip in his claws. He had to avert his eyes and lower his head. "You can't have a super-powerful arm gun... if you leave the good chips back where it broke..."

Zim smiled brightly up at Purple, his

Red smiled up appreciatively up to Purple and patted the seat next to him, which, Purple, pouting ferociously took. "Thanks." Red whispered.

_

* * *

"What now?" Purple asked the dead body. "You asked me to kill him as you were dying... I won't second guess you, but with these memories... It's almost as if your antennae are really communicating.. As if the religion was true... I don't know- I don't know what to do! You're confusing me!"_

The small, yet close family, excluding one smeetish hybrid, sat together around a map of the Massive, Zim pointing to the room where he had killed his once friend, his claw close to the door, as he explained with technical dialogue, how this plan would work, how his tactical genius would ensure their escape and rid them of the one threat to their family forever.

Dib sat up, smirking at his lover and his sister. "Geez, I know you have faith in us, Zim, but are you sure?"

Zim rolled his eyes and said, "What faith? I'm doing all the hard work. You two just concentrate on breaking the hold the Massive has on us while I try and find the right frequency for my most ingenious device yet!"

"We get it Zim, you're a fucking genius, now shut up and do this." Gaz growled, getting up and dragging Dib along to the front of the ship.

They all went to work on their separate tasks. Dib to opening up to the Irken equivalent to the ship's motherboard and messing with the wires, his job to restart the computer. Gaz stood nearby at the control center of the ship trying to keep everything alive, while Zim tried to catch the right frequency with the machine he had in the ship. Everything would go according to plan.

"What have I done?" Purple whispered as he held Red in his arms. On the floor once more. "Cancel destination plans," Purple voiced weakly to his pak, ending the course of the ship.

He cradled Red. "I'm so, so sorry, my love..." He stared off to a spot on the wall as he stroked Red's cheek. "That's what you were, Red... I loved you, and I'm sorry you could never hear that... but I do.. and I don't know what you want me to do any more... maybe the great beyond told you something you didn't know alive that is keeping you from letting me kill Zim... I don't know but..."

Purple bowed his head in deep remorse. "I don't know what to do. I screwed you over, my love. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I ruined everything."

"Dib!" Zim asked, tinkering with the waves and frequencies and his remote device. "How far are you into it, how much more do you have to go?"

"Just a little- Gah! There!" A loud snap was heard which was quickly replaced with the noise of the ship restarting.

Zim tensed a little as the lights went out, the only sound being a small hum from the ship and the clicks and clacks of Gaz manually keeping life support going before a louder hum was heard and the lights flickered back to life, Zim breathing once again.

"Ok," Zim said, tuning in the proper frequency, "Call up the Massive."

Click. All systems booted up. A direct call to the Tallest went through when a transmition screen flew across the lounge to settle on Purple with his Red.

Purple lifted his head, flushed blue from crying. He instantly glared, as if denying his true emotions before quickly wiping his cheek. "It seems you got out of my lock on you."

"Yes, we did," Zim said, glaring at Purple, the scowl masking his own pain at seeing his once tall leaders so... fallen. "And that's not all we've done," Zim held up the remote. He didn't know why he was doing this when he could just throw the switch and Purple would be done instantly, along with every other irken in the armada. "I've got a lock on your self destruct mechanism through a device I've placed in your ship."

Purple's eyes were stone set on Zim's. His claws continued their strokes on Red's cheek, as if trying to continue to keep a dead soul content. "It seems you hold the power right now, huh, Smeet?" His glare was no longer there, but a dropped expecting glance as he tried to figure out what this all meant.

Red wanted Zim to live... ...so Zim could kill the Armada? It didn't make any since, but there had to be something in there true.

Zim's own glare faltered. Why was Purple not scared? Why was he not angry? Didn't he want to live to get his revenge?

His eyes lingered to Red's dead form. He felt so bad, so guilty for killing his once friend, even though he realized Red only ever paid attention to him out of pity, and sometimes amusement.

But that didn't mean he hadn't been kind on occasion of course.

His glare fell. "What's wrong with you?"

Purple felt himself hesitate before he gave his glare once more. No matter how hard he was trying to figure things out at the moment, a ZIM pitying HIM was something he did not want.

Purple's eyes fell back down to Red's lifeless body and then back on Zim, then Dib, then Gaz, and then back on Zim. He didn't have an answer for him, so he just kept silent.

Zim's eyes darted around the screen before something to the right of it caught his eyes and he turned his head to look, red eyes wide at what he saw and he quickly pointed to it, wanting to draw the humans' attention to it as well.

The ships had all stopped chasing them. The armada was completely still.

Dib couldn't believe it! Here, Purple thought he had the advantage, yet was no long going out to do what he said he would, almost like he was cowering out of it.

Purple glared at them harder. It was obvious they were noticing his gift to them, not like it would have mattered anyway with the massive now hijacked by Zim instead.

His gaze fell back to his loving Red as he dropped his antennae and nuzzled the dead being once more. "He lied, Zim."

Zim's wide eyes turned to Purple, remaining antennae quivering, the base where the other one had been aching fiercely.

"Wha-what did he lie about?" He asked, almost too quiet to be heard.

"He told me when he was dying that he wanted me to kill you..." Purple said almost as quiet as Zim, but with a bit more backbone.

Zim was confused. How did Purple assume that to be a lie if those words were Red's dying words. Nothing made any sense anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked, glaring at Purple once more, trying to seem tougher than he was at the moment.

"What does it matter to you? You're in control now; do whatever you want." Purple narrowed his eyes at the other. "Who knows. You might just be saving the universe, hero. Just click the button!"

Zim's glare faded once more and he looked at Dib, almost heartbroken, before turning back to the screen.

"But I don't want to kill you." Zim said finally after a few moments of hesitating. "I didn't want to kill Red either."

"Zim..." Dib whispered for support, though he didn't exactly know what to do at the moment, being that his lover was at conflict with himself and his enemy.

"DONT SAY THAT!" Purple squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face reality anymore. "You want to kill me! You want to kill me! Maybe you didn't want to kill Red- Red being so.. AMAZING and everything.. but- but you want to kill me! I'm the one that started this whole mess!" He still couldn't open his eyes, in denial of what was real.

"No I don't!" Zim yelled back at the distraught Tallest. "I don't want to kill you because you were my friend, however a bad one you were, you were still my friend, and my leader, and I'm still an irken!"

Purple unclenched his eyes to slowly open them, lifting their screens of eyelids to watch Zim. A few moments went by before his eyes landed on Dib; the human he had threatened said 'friend' he'd boil. He couldn't look at him anymore.

He lowered his eyes back to Red where he went back to stroking. "I'm pretty pitiful looking right now, aren't I?" Ah, but Red would understand. However dead he was, he'd understand everything the other was going through.

Zim's antenna wilted. It was so hard for him, knowing the Tallest on a personal level, to see him like this, and he looked at Dib once more, wondering what he should say, what he could say at a time like this.

"P-Purple... I-..." He hesitated, trying to pick his words carefully.

"I'm sorry." Said the heart-broken taller. "I can't stop thinking of the past, and how- how good Red has been to you, to me- and how- That time... before, when you were making your arm gun.. I screwed up there, too, but instead tried to make it up to you because of Red." He made a distasteful laugh. "I was jealous you'd take him away from me." He let a moment hang in the air. "Well, you did but... but I guess I'm still doing now as I did then, and trying to make things right in some... messed up way of mine..."

Zim looked down. He had thought, and guiltily at that, about taking Red aside and asking him out, but knew that that would never happen, Red had loved Purple, it was too easy to see, even for himself, the dimmest irken in the academy. Not to mention it was around that time he had met Finx, his dead wife.

"Purple, please just leave us alone." Zim said, looking back at his once friend. "I just want to go back to Earth. I'll stay out of your antennae for good. Just please, leave us alone."

Purple smiled, a mock smile at himself. He would have loved to hear Zim say that before, but at this cost? "Fine, Irken. Have your Earth and your Humans and your Human Smeet. I'll try not to bug you either." He faltered, and couldn't help but sob again at the lost of his best friend, and instantly turned off the transmition so no more than a second of that was seen.

Zim let the arm with the trigger in it fall once Purple was off screen and his whole form wilted. He had never felt so horrible in his life except for the day when his smeet was taken from him and he was left for dead on Earth. But it was all over now, they could live in peace. Right?

The alien picked his head up and looked to Dib for confirmation.

The human hand caressed Zim's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze for reassurance. No one would know better to what happened there but just Zim and Purple, and he, Dib, quite frankly, was lost in the dark. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course," Zim said, flashing Dib a smile. "We can be together now, just you, me, and Finx." He leaned over to give his human a hug. "Nothing could be better than this. Nothing could make me happier."

"You're lying," Dib whispered as he held Zim tightly and protectively in one arm; the only arm that worked now.

"Zim does not lie." The alien said. "Because I love you, and I love Finx, and I even love Gaz, as scary as she is."

Gaz gave the couple an odd look before rolling her eyes and going to check on Finx, leaving the two alone.

"You've certainly become more accepting of that term.." Dib's voice was still soft and low as he began rocking Zim back and forth, side to side, in almost a half dance.

"Because I understand now." Zim said, cuddling up to Dib and accepting his comfort, drinking it in deeply. "I don't have to stop loving the other Finx to love you. And- and," Zim gave a small, joking laugh. "It only took you getting shot to realize it."

He pulled back from Dib to give him and apologizing look, saying sadly, "I'm so sorry, I wish, I wish I could take all the hurtful things I've said since Finx was born back, and replace them with 'I love you's and sex."

Dib gave an appreciative smile, nuzzling Zim's forehead. "Yeah. I would have actually really liked that... Especially the sex. _Ex-pecially..._ the sex." He teased, giving Zim a quick peck on the cheek.

Zim smiled, a little tiredly at Dib, and gave him a kiss back, though on the lips, lovingly.

Dib smiled in the kiss and kissed him back letting the kiss play sweetly to Zim's lips before finally giving him one filled with passion.

Zim happily complied, adding his own special brand of Zim-passion to his own kiss, moving his hands to Dib's face to keep him in that kiss.

"Alright children, break it up, there are smeets present in the room." Gaz said, holding Finx in one arm while the other held a hand up in front of her eyes to prevent her from witnessing any adult activity that may have been going on it the room.

Dib smiled and went over to Gaz. "Thanks... for all of this, Gaz..." He gave her an honest smile before scooping up Finx while making a fake animal roar as her giggles fueled him to bring her over to her other father for them to both cuddle together.

"Dib!" Zim gasped, something obviously startling him terribly about his daughter's back, as that was what he was pointing to, the other hand over his mouth.

Dib looked surprise before repositioning the girl so he could see her back- her PERFECT back with no pod of any kind on it. Dib broke out in a smile and looked up at Zim. "Finxy- do you know that you're not wearing your Pak?"

"Hm?" Finx hummed, looking from her father to her terrified looking male-mother. "Yeah."

Zim almost feinted, she said that like it was a completely normal thing for an irken to do, but then he relaxed, of course, she was part human too. And she was born living, without a pak, so it was alright.

"I take it off every now and then. It hurts my back and head sometimes. The Tallest said I shouldn't, but I don't like to have it on all the time." Finx said, giving her parents a reassuring smile each.

Dib nuzzled her like a good Dib should. "I kind of like it better this way. What do you think, Dear?" He grinned up at Zim, practically commanding him go just throw support at the smeet human hybrid.

Zim shook himself out of his shock and smiled, saying, "Yeah, I really do." He smiled wider and hugged the little girl tightly.

"Me too," Finx said with a laugh. She felt so much more clear headed like that and her human brain retained all of the knowledge the pak gave her, but while letting her emotions break free and let her be much more expressive.

"Well then. Let's put the course on home!" Dib grinned, fully handing Finx over to Zim as he went to the cockpit and created a new designation.

* * *

Zim sat with his legs propped up on the consol, playing with little Finx in his arms when the monitor in front of them beeped and the alien sat up excitedly, turning to shout, "Hey! We're almost home!"

Finx climbed up her mother so she was hanging off one of his shoulders to get a good look at the planet that appeared on the radar.

"Home is small," She commented.

"HOME!" Dib shouted excitedly, running up to the cockpit. "Earth!" He fell to his knees and smiled upon the radar. "I missed home so much, Zim... Oh! To sleep in my BED again! To eat real food!" The human sighed. "To watch TV and go take a walk maybe..."

Zim smiled at Dib and pulled Finx off his shoulder, saying, "All with Finx here too."

"One problem." Gaz said as she came out for the back of the ship. "Where will you go? Dad will no doubt still be after Zim and how would you explain Finx after telling them all Zim had a miscarriage?"

Zim's smile fell.

Dib's face tightened. "We'll need a new place.. new identity and... ... well, how about we stay over at somebody's house for a while until we can get everything we need to leave?" Dib gave a grin back towards his sister. "Could we please stay over at your house? You know- just don't tell Dad?"

Gaz gave Dib a look like he was stupid before saying, "No, despite what you may think I HAVE friends and none of them will be able to keep their mouths shut up about you dumb asses."

Zim covered Finx's antennae and glared at Gaz. "Remember present company when choosing your words please."

Gaz turned her glare to Zim.

Dib frowned and thought about it. "That's no fair. You have friends and all Zim and I have are each other and Finx.. well.. until PTA, I'm sure.." Dib snickered at the thought of mothers surrounding him and Zim at a school meeting.

"Don't even go there." Zim said, giving Dib a glare as he wrapped his arms around Finx once more before gasping. "I know where we can go. But Dib, you won't be happy about it."

Dib stared at Zim long and hard in the eyes, trying to read his warning expression. "Oh... no..." The grown man looked fearful already. "_Her._"

Zim nodded, giving Dib a dead serious look, putting a stop to the _'you can't be serious'_ he knew was coming. "She's our only choice, Dib. She's the only one we know who won't rat us out."

"H-How are you sure she won't?!" Dib asked, standing up defensively. "She..." He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "...scares me!"

"Oh come on, she's the woman who helped get us married, Dib." Zim reminded him, showing Dib the rings he still wore. "Plus, she'll take one look at Finx, squeal, meep a few times, then invite us in. She won't even remember I've been declared a non-human life form and that the whole country is looking for me."

"Why won't she turn you in?" He asked, deadpanning a bit as he tried to consider the possibility of staying with the creature he once proclaimed should get hit by a bus.

"Because," Zim said, flicking Finx's antennae gently, causing the small half alien to giggle. "She's my friend. She's helped me out before, why wouldn't she now?"

Dib sighed. "Well, what if Dad put out a wanted ad somewhere.. everywhere... all over the place? And he was asking for you and willing to pay a lot of money? Anybody would--" Dib stared in Zim's eyes. He was obviously losing this. "FINE. To the Meep Demon's we go."

Zim gave Dib a wide smile, saying, "You won't regret this Dib, I promise." He hugged his smeet and added. "Besides, she helped lift my spirits while I was pregnant, and you weren't talking to me, I think she deserves to at least see the baby."

Finx looked up at her mother and smiled, saying, "Is she nice?"

Zim smiled down and nodded, saying, "She's very nice, maybe a little too nice."

Dib rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand in agony. Then his mind travels, and like the male he was, it traveled to things that weren't even appropriate at the time.

"How big is her place?" He asked, sliding the hand off.

"I'm not sure," Zim said with a shrug. "I've only seen her living room and kitchen, but I can't say she isn't well off."

Dib frowned. "How many rooms do you think she.. possibly has?" He sounded hopeful, more for their benefits than the spoken of girl.

"Plenty I would think." Zim said, tilting his head. He didn't know where Dib was going with this, he was fine sleeping on the couch.

"Maybe one separate for Finx, and one for ourselves?" He asked, now scratching his limp arm, looking, and _feeling _a bit desperate at the moment.

Zim blinked at Dib, why on Earth would they want-

Zim's eyes widened as realization hit. "Ooooooh... yeah, I think she has enough room."

"Just checking," Dib leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on his lips. "And if not, we'll just tell her HOW LONG we've been traveling, and I'm sure she'd understand, right? Would she? The meep demon?" He had to chuckle lightly while Finx just stared back and forth at her two parents.

Zim gave a small laugh and laughed even harder when Gaz choked like she was going to be sick and left the room. "Oh, I'm sure she will."

"Aw, Aunty Gaz left," Dib smirked and gave Zim another kiss. "Anyway, I can't wait to be under a shower again." He grinned down at Finx. "Finx, would you like to take a bath on Earth when we get back to the Meep De- -Shelby's house?"

"Yeah!" Finx said with a smile, she liked bath days.

"Then we'll see about a bath once we get to Ms. Shelby's apartment." Zim said, standing up to cuddle Finx between himself and Dib.

All eyes stayed on the radar for minutes upon minutes upon minutes which so easily felt like hours. None was excited as Dib when from a distance they could see Earth, which in no time at all, the invisible ship got nearer and nearer until it was in Earth's atmosphere, hovering above the clouds.

"See that?" Dib asked, giving his darling little girl a hug. "That's our planet, our home, your home." He smiled, full with glee at the site.

Finx smiled wide at the sight before her. The clouds, despite her knowing they were merely condensed water partials, looked so fluffy and inviting, like one could leap out of the ship and land in a cottony ball of fluff. Her young imagination soared.

"We'll stop at the base first." Zim said, putting the coordinates into the ship. "I'll pick up some supplies and from there we can go our own separate ways. Gaz can take the ship, since we had to leave her's behind, and we can head from the base to your house, Dib, then we can take the car to Shelby's apartment."

The alien turned back to the other three, asking, "That sound alright?"

Dib smiled softly. "You know... somehow, it almost seems this has changed you some, Zim. You sound more and more like a leader; a smart leader at that. It's almost as though you grew up some." Though, Dib knew it was only heartache that he himself never knew existed within Zim making him mature, and that this was grim, not amazing in anyway, it still felt nice to hear and see Zim be commanding but not as if he was trying to one up anyone, but because he seemed natural to the part.

Dib nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Zim blinked at Dib confusedly before giving the human a small smile, saying, "Good, because that's what we're doing whether you like it or not, human."

He then leaned forward and gave his smeet a small nuzzle, saying, "But of course if Finxy had a problem with it I would be more than happy to change direction."

"Nope!" Finx giggled, nuzzling her mother back. She loved, it seemed, being a part of the teases and taunts between Zim and Dib, her parents, it made her feel ever more like a part of the family, however new she was to it. "Everything sounds fine!"

The male human pouted, folding his arms. "Hey, why does Finx get a say in your decisions but not me? It's not fair!" He visibly stuck out his bottom lip as his brows furrowed at the green alien holding their child.

"Hey, don't complain." Zim said, grinning up at his human husband. "You get a say in other things. Besides, everyone knows ladies have a better sense of direction than guys do." HE batted his eye-lash less eye-lids as if he, himself, was a particularly pretty lady.

"Ha! A lady!" Dib laughed, grinning like mad. "You may not be a man, but you're certainly no lady!" And thus, the 'male' snickered.

Zim smirked and leaned forward to give Dib a peck on the cheek, saying, "Oh there are many ways I could come back to that, unfortunately none of them can be used in front of certain people so I will contain myself... for now."

Dib's face lit up for a split second as his mind wondered as it so often did on this trip. Quickly, a distraction!

"Look!! We're about to land!"

Zim took his attention away from Dib to landing properly as there was only so much an auto pilot could do.

"About time," Growled Gaz and she went to hop out of the ship before it was through landing. Room to move!

"Don't move the ship yet, Zim." Dib swiftly got up and followed his sister out, dittoing her tactic to get off.

"Gaz!" He whispered sharply, running up to her and turning her around, staring her down.

"What?" The woman asked, glaring at her slightly older brother. She wanted off damn it!

He stood there for a moment longer. After all of this, she was still intimidating to Dib, but to a lesser degree now. "I wanted to thank you.. for everything. Helping me and all. Thanks for.. not forcing Zim and me to do anything too humiliating to borrow the ship.. thanks for protecting us, and forming the plans and... Just thanks for everything, Gaz." He stared at her deep in the eyes with the deepest of sincerity.

Gaz continued to glare at her brother before sighing. She supposed, just this once, she could be nice.

"Don't mention it." She said, giving her brother a less angry look. "Just take care of her, or I swear I'll hunt you down for putting me through this."

Dib finally gave a relieved smile. Then, once more, he pulled Gaz into a hug he was sure she was in no way desiring.

Gaz growled, but allowed the hug, if only for a moment.

"Alright, alright, enough feeling!" She said, pushing Dib off her. "I need to get out of this ship and stretch before I take off." And with that she hopped out of the ship as Zim landed.

Dib smiled down at her, and without saying a bye, jumped out and waited for the rest of his family as Gaz just walked off.

Zim passed Finx to Dib as he climbed out, saying, "Watch her while I go get the stuff please?"

It was eerie in Zim's base. It was like a strange silence could be felt that never ever even existed. Especially when the TV was on and blinking a bright purple sign, ready for the ex-invader to notice. Not even Gir made a sound in this once lively base.

Zim stopped in front of the TV set when he noticed the blinking symbol. A message? The only one he could think of that would contact him was Purple and he-

The alien's eyes widened, he wouldn't go back on his word would he? He said he wouldn't come after them! Quickly he pressed a button on the monitor.

"Zim," It was indeed purple who appeared on the screen, looking although he was filled with a superfluous amount of calm, cleverly painted over anxiety. His antennae laid flat against his head and he seemed a bit distracted. "I have sent this message about a month since you left me to sit and think about everything..." He closed his eyes, almost as if he was expecting a reply from the ex-invader, even though he knew he couldn't on a recorded message.

Zim's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, and though he was scared he backed up and sat himself down on the couch.

"It seems..." Purple looked about in the room he was sitting in. It was not the lounge a very well known and well-loved Red died in. "It seems that I've never really been 'Purple'. I've always been Red and Purple, but never just Purple." His eyes fell. "But I'm sure you already knew this.

"What I mean to say is... I've only liked Red ever since I was brought to life. Only. And, well, as sad as it is, even with you as my 'friend', however awkward of a relationship we had, you two were my only friends." He paused again to look up at the screen. "I've only ever really had Red and the armada and you, all on separate terms, and I despise you, even now. You took away the only one I'd ever kill for." The Tallest, obviously uncomfortable, cleared his throat.

Zim relaxed. It seemed, what with how everything was worded, that Purple was apologizing to him or something, in his own, awkward 'Purple'ish way. And it felt good, it really did, deep in his squeedilly-spooch, to hear his once leader call him a 'friend.'

"I guess what I'm trying to get at is that.." Purple was fidgeting profuciously. "With Red gone, I've realized the one I care the most about is, sadly, pathetically, and disgustingly you... And, living my whole life practically conjoined to Red... I was made practically dependant, though only with him and... And I think I see now that, with all of this, I know that I'm just going to pursue you..." He stopped and looked back up at the screen again, but more with a frustrated look to his brow. "Again, though, don't get me wrong, I still hate you." He thinks.

Zim's fear quickly came back but for a much different reason. What was Purple getting at!? He needed Zim!? But for what!? Why would he possibly chase Zim all this way after promising to leave him alone!? WHY!?

"What do you want from me...?" He whispered to himself, shaking his head.

"I also realized," Purple continued, hoping that by now Zim wasn't in even more turmoil and running from the message. "...that I can't- no.. shouldn't do anything about it. As lonely as I am, I've put you through enough and I couldn't do that to you, your human, or Sri." His face twisted up in his own agony from having to discuss this. "But I know that I'm eventually going to have to try to claim you as my own! I know no other way to live, Zim!"

Purple looked so much more distressed now than when he first started the message. "That is when it occurred to me why Red told me not to kill you. It wasn't that he somehow knew you'd kill me first, but that if I had carried through with what I was planning, not only was it wrong because I know _somehow _he liked you, too... but that the whole armada would be blown up.

"He just didn't want so many Irken to die because of my stupid mistake. Well, Zim, the Armada is fine, but I know exactly what I need to do now." Purple sobered up. He wore a serious face, saying that he was more sure about this than he was anything.

Zim was almost trembling as realization set in and he rose a hand up to his mouth in anxiety and chewed on the tip of one claw. This wasn't just a message was it?

"By the time you receive this message, my consciousness will be floating in space along with Red's. Our four antennae will be attached so I'll never have to be away from him again. It'll be best for the entire Irken race. I'll replaced by second Tallest in line, soon-to-be Tallest Tis, and everybody will mostly be happy. In the long run at least." The tall Irken closed his eyes, breathing in carefully. "It would be best, and I can be with Red once more."

It was a suicide note...

Tears came to Zim's eyes... he had killed both Tallests hadn't he? Red and Purple were both dead because of him, his best friends growing up were dead and it was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry," Zim said to the Purple on the screen, whether he could hear him or not, he felt it needed to be said.

"Well," Purple pretended to give a real confident smile, as if the last image of Purple Zim saw was the same Purple had had seen growing up. "Thank you, ex-invader Zim. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance. Hopefully, when you die, someone can throw your antennae into space as well, and then, maybe some how we'll meet again." It was almost too calm for Purple. "Take care of your love."

And just like that, the screen turned off.

Zim let the tears slip and reached a hand up to his head. Purple already had half of him didn't he?

"I will, My Tallest." He said after a moment of sitting there, starring at the black screen and with that he got up and walked over to it, saving the message to disk and putting the disk in his pak for later.

After that he busied himself with getting all the supplies he would need for a short stay with Shelby, his girl clothes, hygiene stuff, and the like, taking that time to compose himself before meeting Dib on the top floor in the hanger once more as he was saying his good-bye's to Gaz.

Dib was happily playing airplane with Finx (not that she knew what an airplane was) when he saw Zim walked in. He looked somehow different. "Zim?" Dib pulled their child to his chest one handedly as he walked up to his lover. Staring straight into his eye he asked in a serious manner if everything was alright.

"Everything's fine." Zim said with a smile, trying to keep every bit of sadness he held inside him from showing through. "Because I have you, and I have Finx, and I love you both very much." He wrapped one arm behind Dib and the other around Finx, cuddling up to them both. "And that's all I need."

Dib knew better, but accepted this answer _for now _until Zim was ready to speak to him about it. "Dear.. I'd love you forever, too, you know that?" He nuzzled him. "Well! Let's get a move on, hm?"

"Eager to get to the 'Meep-Demon's' lair aren't we?" Zim asked with a small laugh, taking Finx from Dib to give the human's one working arm some rest.

Dib frowned. "Why, oh, WHY do you have to do that?" He then again smiled and gave Zim a kiss on his cheek, though not removing his lips as his low voice spread a well-known secret. "_I love you._"

"I love you, too." Zim whispered to his human, turning his head to give Dib's lips a kiss in return for the one on his cheek. "Your house first though, we'll need to pick up a few things there like your clothes and hygienic stuff. If Shelby let's us stay with her we can get some stuff for Finx after we're settled in."

Half an hour later, Dib found himself in the passenger seat of his car, Finx plopped in his lap enjoying her very first car ride ever.

His eyes wondered out the window. "...my car..." He grumbled a lost battle.

"Your arm," Zim pointed out for the hundredth time. Besides, he wasn't doing a bad job of driving, hadn't run a single red light or stop sign and was going the speed limit... though turns were a little hard for him, used to machines that could turn, practically, with just a thought.

Though turning fast and at the last minute, as scary as it was for Dib, amused Finx to no end, so Zim took to doing it on purpose, just to hear her giggle.

"We need a cover story, you know." Zim pointed out after another quick turn.

Dib cringed. "Why not just say that both of our parents have gone insane with the news of a granddaughter and that I got RAN OVER BY A TRAIN, hm? That'll do fine, wont it?" Dib asked sarcastically before cursing his limp arm, not being able to hold onto the bottom of the chair to keep him in place with the sharp turns.

Zim rolled his eyes.

"How about a car accident?" Zim asked, giving Dib a look that said, 'duh' before pulling up in front of the apartment building. "We got into a car accident, I had to deliver early, and Finxy contracted my skin condition and that's why she's so far along. Yeah?"

"Super-baby," Dib mused as he decided that was fine. He opened the door, and they all left the vehicle, Finx in her father's strong arm as they walked up to the building. "I'm assuming you remember which one she lives in?"

"Of course, my memory is of her apartment is perfect." And with that he led them through the building, up a few floors and down that hall until he came to familiar apartment, and, adjusting his girl shirt, which he changed into and which now fit perfectly after all they had been through.

Taking a deep breath he raised a hand up and knocked on the door.

"Meep!" A high voice sounded through the door from the back of the room it sounded like.

"It's begun." Dib scowled at the door while getting a better hold on Finx.

The door swung open to reveal a very happy, bubbly, and disheveled Shelby, owning wide eyes and a wide smile. "ZIMMA! DIB! You're HERE!" Her eyes then fell down to the baby. "And this must be your BABY! LIKE OH MY GOD! This is so, meep, AMAZING!" The girl then took Finx from Dib without his permission and with many hesitant protests from the man as she offered for them to come in.

"I wasn't expecting anyone! Oh my god! I was like.. I was like, JUST thinking about you, too, Zimma! Come in, come in!" She laughed happily, holding Finx up in the air to get a better look at her. "Wow, she's like, sooo pretty and big and! MEEP!"

"Yeah, we, um, we actually have a favor to ask you," Zim said, following Shelby close as Finx stared at Shelby, really not sure what to think of the woman.

Dib moved in, pocketing a hand as he watched the scene, careful to snatch Finx back up if Shelby proved to be bad with the child.

The woman, however, just stared at Finx staring at her. Then realization struck her face, and she smiled. "How sweet! She's like, never seen boobs before, has she? That's like.. adorable." She giggled. "Gonna be breast less like your mother?" She then cradled the small Irken hybrid.

"Uh, y-yeah, can I have my daughter back?" Dib was feeling rather uncomfortable, and unhappy with the woman he knew he'd probably would have to stay with as he brought his arm out again and gave 'gimme' hands.

Zim gave a small, nervous laugh and got in between Dib and Shelby, sure it would be better for his request if the woman was holding the small green child as he said, "We don't know yet, but, listen, we need your help with something, would you mind?"

"Oh, yeah, sure! Like, what with, meep?" The woman smiled as she swung around with Finx to her chest, stroking the smaller's hair.

"W-well, we need a place to stay for a little bit." Zim said, watching the smeet's facial expression go from curious, to worried, to mildly amused.

Shelby stopped her movements, holding a look with Zim. "I don't get it- is, like, everything, meep, alright or, like-" She shook her head, remembering her manners. "Of course you can stay over here! You and your precious daughter. Oh- and jacka- jerk of a husband." She smirked over in Dib from over Zim's shoulder, having a pouting fit in need of his daughter again. "But you have to tell me EVERYTHING! Meep! Do you hear me?" She smiled. Dib fidgeted.

"Of course, thank you." Zim said, giving Shelby a small hug before nuzzling her daughter close, stealthily snatching her from the meep-demon's arms and handing her to Dib.

"It's about nap time for her," Zim explained, taking Shelby's arm in his own. "Is there any place we can get comfy and I can tell you everything that's been going on?"

Shelby smiled, and meeped down the hall, directing them to her room where she motioned for their child to be laid down.

Dib did just that but was regretting letting her go as he placed a kiss on her forehead and stood back up.

And together again they were all just sitting down in Shelby's living room. Zim and Dib cuddling together on the couch as Shelby just sat on the other side criss-cross style and grinning.

"Meep! It certainly seems you two have gotten close." She smirked, keeping her voice down for their child's sake.

"We have," Zim said with an uninterested look and a small blush. "Ye-yeah, we um... there was an accident involving some cars and, just, the whole thing was a big mess."

Shelby gave a strange, confused look. "What- did, like, cars crash in both of your houses? Is that why you're over here? Meep! Man, that's bad luck! You two have THE WORSE luck ever!"

Dib stared dully at the girl. How stupid could she be? She was Zim's friend, not his own so he decided to keep very quiet as he held Zim closer up against his chest, snuggling him protectively while keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Something like that." Zim said with a small smile. "But everything's ok now and we're looking for a place to live, which is why we needed a place to stay."

Shelby blinked, staring at the two for a bit, trying to figure something out. "What's her name?"

"Finx," Dib decided to answer her.

"Finx," Shelby repeated, to see how it would roll off her tongue. "She's big..."

"Yeah," Zim said, looking off to the side. "She had to be born early... and because of her skin condition she matured a bit faster. Like I did."

She hummed softly. She smiled. It was time for nosy Shelby questions!

"So? Do you two love each other now? Do you actively have sex now? Is it GOOD? Did, I like, somehow, meep, MEND YOUR RELATIONSHIP? Are you JUST FRIENDS with BENIFITS or are you two REALLY LOVE LOVE LOVE, meep, LOVE now? Dib, how can you handle her lack of, meep, boobs? Does this mean we'll be hanging out more? OH MY GOSH YOU TWO CAN HAVE MY ROOM TONIGHT! MEEP! Do you want some food? Do you want to SHOWER together? What happened with that, meep, OTHER girl? DIB! FOR SHAME!" She got giggly.

Zim's blush only darkened, showing it was a 'yes' to a majority of the questions Shelby was asking, and though he wasn't sure whether he should really answer or not, but he did, "Y-yes, we're in love with each other. It-it's amazing what a baby can bring to the relationship, you know?"

Dib glared at the girl. Hard.

Shelby however, just leaned against the arm of the couch, thinking to herself. "I'd think that having a baby would slow down a relationship and cut the sex down to at least half as often. Meep! I don't want them." She hummed some more.

Dib glared harder.

"R-really, you seem to like them a lot." Zim pointed out, holding onto Dib's good arm.

"Meep. I like them- I just don't like what they'd do to my social life." She smiled in daydreaming about all the boys she could date just forever.

"I'm hungry." Dib scowled.

"Get food." She offered.

"I want to sleep, though."

"Then sleep."

Dib held onto Zim tighter, losing his patience with the girl.

Zim pouted up at Dib before a thought came to him. "Oh, right, we have to get food and clothes and stuff for Finx... and the stuff we have, uh, burned... in the explosion, with the cars and stuff."

"Oh, okay," Shelby smiled, standing up now and fluffing out her clothes. "Do you want to go shopping with me or something? I'm sure your dead-beat of a husband, like, can babysit little Finx!"

Dib knew she joking. This didn't mean he didn't want to tell her how much of a deadbeat he wasn't, however deserving he was of that term due to how bad he had treated Zim.

Zim gave Shelby a smile and said, "I'm not really sure if we should go now, I mean, yeah, maybe for food, but I don't want to stay out too long away from my little Finx."

"Oh," The girl slouched. "I can, like, go get something for her to eat then, if you want. Meep. I can bring all of us some fast food, too while I'm out." Shelby offered, looking willing to help as much as she could.

"May-maybe," Zim said, leaning forward to grasp one of Shelby's hands, not wanting her to get too down after all she'd done for them. "Maybe when Finx wakes up we can all go clothes shopping for her, how about that?"

Her face lit up. "Awww! Baby-clothes shopping! MEEP! I can't wait!" Her spirits got lifted instantly, and she began bouncing up and down. "We'll have, like, SO much fun!"

"Yeah," Zim said with a smile before turning back to give Dib a smile. Baby clothes shopping was something he had really been looking forward to doing with Dib.

Dib leaned back, closing his eyes with a shrug, not really wanting to go anywhere with the meep-demon. "You two have fun. I guess I'll just lounge here."

"Deadbeat." Shelby grinned.

"Diiib," Zim whined, turning and leaning over his husband, trying to act subtly sexy to get the human's attention. "Come on, pleeeeeeease?"

Dib popped open an eye to watch Zim crawl over his chest.

"Yeah, Dibbers! Pleeeeeeeease?" Shelby helped egg on, grinning profuciously.

Dib whined at her and put his good arm around the small of Zim's back, pulling him closer to himself. "Fiiine."

"Yay!" Zim said, clapping lightly like a giddy school girl, wanting to annoy Dib as much as possible for almost leaving him to shop for their daughter alone.

Dib groaned, resisting the urge of rolling over to snuggle himself on top of Zim due to company present. "Whatever, whatever... but no getting giddy and girly around me when you see baby shoes." He deadpanned, imaging the whole shopping day in front of him. Oh, he hated shopping.

"I can't guarantee you anything, meep." Shelby wagged a finger, walking towards the door. "What do you want me to pick up for you guys to eat?"

"Anything but pork," Zim quickly answered before Dib had time to say anything. "Anything else is fine, I'm just on a strict pig-free diet."

"What are you doing with Dib then?" Shelby laughed.

Dib grumbled out a perverted comment about eating meat, but soon gave his own response. "I want some really cheap fast food! I haven't eaten anything greasy in a while so a burger will be fine." He fake smiled at Shelby.

"Meep! Okay." The giggling monster left.

Zim waited a moment, just resting there on Dib's chest, waiting... waiting... waiting, until he felt he had waited enough and pounced on his human, pushing him to the back of the couch and kissing him passionately, something he had wanted to do since landing on Earth, but not something he wanted to do in front of the scarily aware Finx.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

Zim/Gaz/Finx: Me

Dib/Purple/Shelby: Kriss


	11. Epilogue

Comeplete closure and end. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as Kriss and I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to those who stuck with us all the way from _'Tying the Grudge Knot'_ and through _'Under My Skin'_. And now, the completion of what Kriss and I call the _'There and Back'_ trilogy.

* * *

Zim stood next to his husband of six years, watching their daughter, now five years and some odd months old, climb into the car excitedly, eager to start her first day of school. Though Zim, like any alien mother would be, was nervous beyond all reason. What if she was found out while out in public? What if-...?

Zim shook those thoughts away as others found their way front and center in his mind. Memories of his and Dib's first moment on Earth with little Finx.

He remembered also, cuddling with Dib at Shelby's, all the revelations, the closure...

* * *

_"Zim," Dib held the near slumbering Zim closer to his chest under the blanket of the great bed, however unsure he was to start saying these things. "I never told you about Mom..." He nuzzled the top of the alien's head of full green hair. "You asked about her when you first came over at my place, and I kind of shut you up but... you know..." He felt hesitant._

_"Yeah?" Zim asked, looking up at Dib with tired eyes. All he wanted to do at that moment was cuddle, but he knew if he stopped Dib now he would never get this information, so instead he gave Dib a smile of encouragement and a kiss on the cheek._

_"She-she died.. obviously but..." He was uncomfortable with this but felt he had to get it out. "She could have lived but... she gave her life for me..." He nuzzled Zim again. "This- this is hard.. harder than I thought to explain."_

_"It's ok," Zim said, nuzzling Dib back, hoping to make his husband feel less uncomfortable. "Just look at me and tell me, and take your time, it can wait if you don't want to tell me now, you know."_

_Dib nodded, and pulled from Zim a little to get a better look at his fake disguised eyes. "There was a car accident. Gaz and I.. we were arguing in the back seat about something... She was only three at the time... so she doesn't remember everything exactly like I do, but she still remembers a good portion..." Oh, the beauty of unevolved human brains. Dib paused, looking away for a bit as he allowed his voice to crack._

"Mom was having a bad day... she was usually so very calm about everything but.. something happened and she was irritable.. and so she yelled at us while we were arguing. I remember- I remember seeing her, while she turned her head to bark at us- the car swerved and I saw an eighteen wheeler go straight at us, honking, swerving and- and I looked outside my window, and I noticed the person in it drove passed us but... the wheels were screeching. I think it was raining, I can't remember.. It slid, and before I knew it.. the truck was tipping over on us." Dib was staring off more at space now, holding the bubble that had grown in his throat.

_Zim gave Dib a sad look and held the human's hands in his own, giving them a squeeze, urging him to finish._

_"I remember- I remember that I felt like I was asleep... I didn't feel hurt or anything, though the roof of the car had caved in so much I could kiss the top of the car if I moved an inch closer.. But I remember hearing voices. Men were talking. It sounded urgent, and although I couldn't see anything, I was also hearing sirens." He closed his eyes. "I... I didn't even realize what hit me... and.. and so I wasn't scared at all, although I should have been.. The voices came closer, I could hear them.. They were speaking though I couldn't figure out what they were saying.. And then I heard it.. Mom's voice... For- For some reason-" Dib's voice quivered, his eyes now beginning to water. "She said... 'Save my children.' I thought- I thought this was stupid! And then I realized Gaz, Mom and I were all in danger and.. and... and why would she need to say that?" Dib cried. "Of course they'd save us! Why wouldn't they?"_

Dib's grip on Zim tightened as he began rocking himself with the smaller male back and forth in his arms on the bed. "From- from above, there was a screeching noise.. and.. and I could see light coming through the roof of the car as.. as they pride it open and... and men in red suits on- on what looked like swings- can you believe that- I thought they were swings! Men on.. men on swings came and leaned in and.. got Gaz and me, lifting us from our seats and tying us to him... and... we began to lift, Zim! Out of the top, I was looking down at our car... We- the car- it had been thrown off the bridge on impact and.. and was balancing on.. on a beam and.. and- Zim- the car with my mother inside TIPPED and FELL!" Dib began sobbing.

"The man brought us into th'the helicopter... and they .. they said it was either us or her... that.. that she was bleeding anyway.. and would be better to have saved us and that they'd have to get her immediate help and that.. and that she probably wouldn't have ma-made it an-" Dib couldn't continue, he was crying too hard.

_Zim held Dib close, letting the human cry on him and his heart wrenched for the human. He didn't understand the attachment of a smeet to it's mother, not really, as he had never had a mother, but he did, now, understand the attachment of a mother to it's child, and he would have done the same thing for Finx if he and Finx were in the same situation. _

Zim was brought back by the sound of Finx calling to him to get in the car. Of course he had to drive, he managed to only fix Dib's arm so it could make the smallest of movements, not enough for driving, but enough for the important things like holding their child and Zim and eating.

Dib laughed merrily, taking Finx by the hand and leading her out. "Better hurry up, Zim, or we're going to leave without you!" But Zim had made a spiteful comment on how he can't drive so no way in heck (for Zim would censor himself) would he dare crash on her first day and kill them both.

Dib watched out of the window as they car drove by house upon house upon house. He wanted so much to see his darling little girl go to her first day of school.

He wanted to hear her talk about how everything was going to be like it was on TV, he really did, but he couldn't help let his mind drift to the thought of that little girl's very own former leaders... and the day Zim told him about how he killed yet another Tallest.

* * *

_"Hey Dib," Zim whispered quietly so as not to wake the tiny girl snuggling between them, clutching with one hand onto his night shirt while the other hand was wrapped tightly around Dib's finger._

_"Yeah?" Dib whispered back, smiling at the warmth of them all sleeping together for the first time in their new home in the strange-far-away town that no harm could reach._

_Zim looked down, feeling nervous for asking this, but feeling the need to do it anyway. "Dib... if- if I die... before you... you know... could you... could you do something for me?"_

_Dib gave the other a strange look. "Wh-what- are you- do you think you're going to die soon or something?" He seemed a little startled by this question but still kept his voice down._

_"N-no, it's just..." Zim bit his lip, he knew Dib would think this request odd but, "Could- could you, take my antenna... and let it go in space?"_

_Dib watched Zim. "You mean- actually... take off your antennae and..." He thought about it. "O-okay.. Zim... I'll do that for you if, you know, you happen to die before me.. but why?"_

_"We-well, I guess... because... of this old religion, Purple told me about." Zim said, playing with Finx's hair._

_"What religion?" Dib tried to pry into this carefully. "I didn't know that Irken had religion..."_

_"We did... several thousand years ago, before we needed our paks." Zim explained, trying his best not to think about Purple as he explained this to Dib. "Back then, irkens used to believe your soul was contained in your antennae, and so when you died, they would remove them. I want you to do that for me, and launch it into space. Please..." _

_"Okay..." Dib nodded in agreement. "If that's your dying wish, then that's what I'll do.." And he nuzzled his head against Zim. "Just promise me you don't plan on dying any time soon. We've got a smeet to take care of you know."_

_"Of course," Zim said with a smile up at his husband, sadness shining through the tears filling his eyes._

_"Zim.. what's, what's the matter?" Dib asked, concerned lining his face as he recognized a similar type of sadness in his lover's face._

_Zim shook his head, unable to keep the tears from falling. "It's what Purple did... with his and Red's antennae."_

_Dib pulled his working arm up from underneath himself to wipe Zim's falling tears. "You mean- Purple is dead now... too?"_

_Zim nodded, moving both his hands to hold Dib's on his face. "He... he sent me a message, he said he couldn't live without Red... or me... that I was his friend... but he didn't want to tear me away from either of you... so he killed himself and had their antennae sent into space... so they could be together." _

_"Zim..." Dib watched Zim falter even more. "I'm so, so sorry..'_

The car stopped, and Zim looked up to realize the school was right there! And there, their daughter in the backseat was squealing from joy and suspense.

"We're here already?" Dib asked, not having even realized he zoned out.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Zim asked with a small laugh.

"Bye Mommy and bye Daddy!" Finx squealed, leaning over the front seat to hug her parents and give them kisses on their cheeks.

Dib warmly smiled back at the girl and watched her get out of the car and run with her back-pack on towards the school that will one day be dreaded by the girl. "I feel nervous," Dib admitted, with a small laugh. "I'm more nervous than she is. How can she be so excited when... our little girl is..." He gave a great sigh and turned his head to face Zim with a smile.

"Because she's smart, and she's confident, and she knows she can do well." Zim said, leaning over to give Dib a kiss on the cheek. "But the truth is, I'm a little nervous too."

"You? Nervous?" Dib jested as he turned to face the window again. So many kids everywhere! She was half their size! If any of them decided to go rogue, she'd be in for it. "Perhaps we should.. you know.. get out and follow her.. incase anything happens we'll be there?" Truth be told, they've never been away from their daughter for too long.

"She'll be fine." Zim said. "She's my little soldier." Though he said that with as much confidence as he would if he were stating the sky was blue, but really he was just as nervous as Dib, sitting there watching her as long as he could until the car behind him honked for them to move.

"Impatient little fuckers." Dib hissed back as the car began rolling again and their baby girl disappeared from view. "I wonder if she'll have any friends." Dib chuckled nervously. "I never had that much luck in the friends department.

"I'm sure if nothing else she'll do what I did." Zim said with a small laugh. "Pick someone and declare them your friend."

"Keef." Dib deadpanned. "Why couldn't his head just explode?"

"Oh, I actually forgot about that." Zim said, taking a sharp turn just to tease Dib. "I was actually talking about Skoodge, but oh well."

"QUIT DOING THAT!" Dib snapped at Zim. "What- do you want to SCARE the fuck out of me, Zim, or WHAT?!" He panted, staring out in front of them in fear of a poor senior citizen they might run over.

"Of course not, Dib." Zim said innocently, flashing the human a cute look before turning his eyes back to the road. "I would never want to scare the 'fuck' out of you."

"Nah. That would defeat the purpose of keeping me around, wouldn't it?" Dib joked half heartedly as he sunk in his seat.

"Of course," Zim joked back, making another turn, this one much more gentle, so they could head back to their house, a redecorated, moved base, isolated from the clustered neighborhoods, giving them privacy and a wide yard for Finx to play in.

They got out and started walking up to the base.

Dib had to stop when his eyes fixated on a large tree. "Zim," He stopped the other by his voice alone. "We should make a tire swing."

Zim looked from Dib to the tree curiously before smirking a little, asking, "Like those families on TV?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Dib unfastened his eyes from the tree to look at Zim. "It would be fun, wouldn't you think?"

"I would think." Zim said, walking back over to Dib and wrapping his arms around the human. "I would think very much so."

"You know, as parents," Dib rubbed the small of Zim's back with a hand as he planted his chin on the other's head. "...we'll have to take up murdering teenagers when she gets older. What, with 'courting' and everything like that." He gave a light laugh.

"No human male is good enough for my little girl." Zim said with a scowl. "They'd have to be like you, and even then I would be skeptical, what with you tormenting me in school and such."

The alien let his head fall against Dib's chest, sighing and saying, "No, she should marry a good vortian, they're always pretty reliable."

"No! If anything, she should marry a human! But she won't cause nobody is good enough! And you're right. Even if they're exactly like me. Ugh, the thought of her getting _married._" Dib rolled his eyes.

Then he paused. "You said no human _male._" He quirked an eye at Zim and pulled back to read his face. "You don't suppose she'd like females, do you?"

Zim looked up in thought for a moment. "Well, growing up in this culture, I'd say there's a big chance she wouldn't... buuuut, for irkens gender really isn't an issue since we, typically, don't give birth anyway... so I couldn't really tell you, we'll just have to see which part of her DNA wins out over the other in the end. And even if it is mine there's still a likely chance she'd go more for men."

The alien caught himself once more analyzing things in a scientific manner and put a stop to that quickly, adding, "Of course I hope she would like men better because we are going to want grandchildren in the future right?"

Dib paled. "No. No children. She's not allowed to have sex EVER."

"But we are, right?" Zim asked, holding Dib tighter and looking up at him with a smirk. The thought occurred to him that this must be one of the first times in five years they had the house all to themselves.

"Well, yeah! But we're not Finx! Finx is.. like.. NOBODY will ever have sex with her as long as I have one good arm and a gun." Dib nodded in agreement with himself, but his brows twitched when at last he finally noticed the smirk on Zim's face. "What?"

"Diiib," Zim hummed, putting a hand to his antennae like one would their ear if they were trying to hear something through a wall. "Do you hear that?"

Dib blinked. He heard... birds, bugs, leaves, wind, a plane overhead, a squirrel fighting with a raccoon over trash they had thrown out and, what was that... possibly cars speeding down the road a ways away? "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Zim said, putting his arm back around Dib. "We're aloooone. Just the two of us... Finx is at school, no one is here. Just you and me and the bed upstairs." Zim's smirk grew.

Dib blinked and smirked back. "Nuh uh!" He bent his head down to plant plenty of kisses on Zim's neck. "First you have to tell me how much you love me!"

"Bah, I tell you enough!" Zim said, pouting fiercely. "Now, to bed, no arguing."

Dib whined playfully, leaning Zim up against the car for even more neck kisses. "And what if I tell you no? It's love words or nothing."

"No faaaaaair," Zim whined, his pout turning cute in an attempt to seduce his husband.

"It's perfectly fair." Dib pulled away from Zim to put a very dominant hand on Zim's chest to keep him there. "No more kisses without 'Zimma' love, either."

"Diiiib," Zim whined, moving his hands to Dib's shoulders to try and pull him close again. "Come on, don't tease."

"What was that? Did I hear 'Dib, you are my heart and soul, and the best love-maker of all time'?" Dib decided to tease anyway, holding a triumphant smirk as he finally decided to let Zim pull him down with him.

"Nope," Zim said triumphantly, giving Dib a quick kiss before smirking and saying, "What you _actually_ heard was, 'Dib, you are my slave and should really start acting like one before I remind you the hard way'."

"I don't think so," Dib reached over and spoke gently into the tip of Zim's lone antennae. "I think you don't know what you just said."

The antenna twitched and Zim held back a shudder at the warm breath ghosting over such a sensitive part of his body. But quickly his smirk came back and he pounced on Dib gently, knocking him to the ground, in the grass, making sure he didn't hurt the human before saying, "I think you're mistaken."

Dib blinked up at Zim. "What, and you're dominant now?" He smirked back, hooking an arm around Zim to roll on top of him. "Say you love me!"

"Never, you can't make me!" Zim giggled, placing his hands on Dib's shoulders and rolling back on top.

A couple blades of grass tickled the human's cheek, causing him to chuckle back. "Say you love me or... No more kisses!" Dib threatened with a light hearted, yet dark grin to reassure he'd win.

"You may not give me anymore kisses," Zim said, leaning close. "But that doesn't mean I can't take them!" With that he pressed a kiss to Dib's lips, waiting for a response.

And respond Dib did, letting his hand stroke soft designs on his greatest love's back like feathers against a flower petal, soft touch meets soft touch, while love meets love.

And like that, the two just laid there under the canapee of trees showing each other their form of affection as the clouds hung above them, almost encouraging them to let loose all of their worries to kiss and love each other outside the great walls of their alien home.

"Hey Dib?" Zim asked, nuzzling his love's cheek.

"Yes, Zim?" Dib smiled, cooing at his so soft touch.

"I love you."

Dib smiled, letting the quiet of the birds and trees and bugs warm their souls at this moment. "I know," His lips came to the side of Zim's head, giving him a comforting kiss. "I love you, too."

Zim sighed happily, cuddling up against the human he once hated, but fell in love with and had a beautiful little girl with as they laid there in the shade of the tree, smiling wide in a content happiness.

And just like that, that's when their world had been declared perfect by any god looking in, be it Irken or be it human. Broken souls may drift through space, and it may very be well that nothing was looking on the two, but it certainly felt as if everything was made right for them.

It started off simply as just an alien coming to some fifth grade classroom, unsuspecting of his true life's journey, and how much he'd change everything around him, from his beliefs, to his heart, to his leader's morals. Hate had been defeated and replaced with something new, something fresh, something as fragrant as the world around them. Perhaps their journey through just living will never end. Everything was calm now, but their lives will always be a chaotic mess of feelings forever and ever.

Earth was their sanctuary however sinful it was. Their daughter was their glue, and their love was as beautiful as crystals, and their differences- well. Let's just say their differences fueled their fire in every way they could have ever imagined.

They came out on top despite their odds and themselves.

"I love you, too." Dib repeated.

* * *

Review please! Each one is apreciated!

Zim/Finx: Me

Dib: Kriss


End file.
